Punition et Récompense
by Lilirara
Summary: Après la rencontre de Hiei avec Kurama. Alors que Hiei continue de chercher Yukina, Kurama décide de l'aider. Mais les pistes sont rares, et les ennemis nombreux. A venir shônenai et yaoi KuramaHiei
1. Chapitre 1 partie 1

Voilà, une nouvelle fanfic. Je sais, ça faisait longtemps. En fait, je voulais attendre d'être plus avancée dans l'histoire avant de commencer à la poster. Parce qu'en ce moment, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de l'avancer. Les exams terminés, j'aurais tout le loisir d'écrire et de dessiner autant que je voudrais, mais là ce n'est pas encore le cas.

Les précisions sur la fic... Disons qu'elle va être (très très) longue. Je l'ai déjà écrite dans sa quasi totalité sur des cahiers de brouillons. Quasi totalité, car à chaque fois, je n'écris qu'une partie du chapitre. On en arrive à la deuxième précision: chaque chapitre est coupé en deux parties, une partie du point de vue de Hiei, l'autre de celui de Kurama. Sauf le dernier.

L'histoire est surtout centrée sur le "avant Yuyu Hakusho", c'est à dire après la rencontre de Hiei et Kurama jusqu'au vol des objets. 1989, donc.( Si mes souvenirs sont exacts). Certains personnages originaux joueront un rôle important dans l'histoire (deux personnage, notamment).

L'histoire se poursuit durant toute la période yuyu (cependant, je ne vais pas beaucoup m'attarder dessus), et se termine après. La réponse à l'intrigue principale (même si on a des éléments de réponse avant) sera dévoilée dans les derniers chapitres. (L'intrigue principale tourne surtout autours de Kurama et des deux personnages originaux. Ce pauvre Hiei est trop jeune pour avoir été impliqué dedans. Les évènements ont commencés il y a 500 ans)

Histoire longue, évolution longue. Les sentiments de nos deux protagonistes et leur relation ne va pas vraiment avancer vite (c'est le moins que je puisse dire). Donc fans de lemon sans scénar, ouste! Oui, j'ai prévu de faire un lemon tout à la fin, et par ce fait, je ne pouvait pas proposer un simili d'histoire, c'est trop gênant pour moi, autrement.

---

Il n'aimait pas la pluie. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Quand il pleut comme aujourd'hui, et qu'en plus le vent soufflait avec force, il faisait froid. Il n'aimait pas ressentir le froid. Ce n'était pas le fait de souffrir du froid qui le dérangeait, mais simplement il n'aimait pas le ressentir. Trop de souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

Le froid lui rappelait le pays. Un pays froid, froid comme la glace, froid comme leur cœur à elles.

Les gouttelettes tombaient avec force sur les feuilles de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était réfugié et martelaient le sol, rendant la terre humide. Le parfum de la terre mouillée emplissait l'atmosphère et couvrait toutes les autres odeurs. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, et s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Il se sentait... Seul...

Pourtant, la solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Au contraire, il était même du genre à la rechercher.

"- Saleté de pluie..."

Il en déprimerait presque. Tout ça, c'est parce qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond depuis qu'il était dans le ningenkai. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il n'attendrait jamais son but. Il aurait très bien pu rester dans le makai. Au moins là-bas, il n'aurait pas l'impression d'être perdu. Il ressentait un profond dégoût pour le ningenkai. Les humains lui semblaient si pathétiques. Rien que des larves. Des larves qui passaient leur journée à faire des choses inutiles, et surtout, des larves esclaves de leurs sentiments.

C'est un signe de faiblesse que de se laisser gouverner par ses sentiments. Ça faisait longtemps que lui-même ne se laissait plus commander par sa haine. Les ningen sont tellement ridicules avec tous leurs sentiments. L'amour, l'affection, compter dessus ne sert à rien.

Le ciel est gris, et le parc est vide. On croirait difficilement qu'on n'était même pas en fin d'après-midi. Les ningen non plus, n'aiment pas la pluie.

Il aurait pu rester dans le makai. Mais c'était ici qu'elle était. Elle comptait tant pour lui. Alors, pour la retrouver il pouvait bien endurer tout cela. Parce que Yukina avait enduré bien pire, rien qu'à cause de son existence à lui. Sans lui, elle aurait pu connaître sa mère.

Il savait qu'elle était ici. Pour l'instant, son jagan lui avait été inutile, mais il y avait ces rumeurs. Plusieurs rumeurs faisaient état de la présence d'une femme de glace dans le ningenkai. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Parce que de toute façon, elle n'était pas dans le makai.  
Et s'il n'avait pas pu la retrouver pour l'instant avec son jagan, c'est qu'elle était soit morte, soit dissimulée par des sorts.

Non. Elle n'était pas morte. Il voulait le croire. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit en vie. C'était son but, de la retrouver.

Depuis qu'il avait tué Yatsude il y a deux semaines, il n'avait pas vraiment avancé. Toutes les pistes qu'il avait suivies l'avaient mené à des impasses. Mais il avait tout son temps. Il n'était pas pressé. Et il ferait payer au centuple celui qui la gardait séquestrée. Celui qui lui avait enlevé la seule personne qu'il avait au monde. Il le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il implore son pardon, et il se délecterait de ses cris de souffrance.

Il ferma les yeux. En fin de compte, il n'était pas bien différent de tous ces stupides ningen. Il tenait à Yukina. Mais c'était différent... Même s'il ne l'avait jamais connu, Yukina était sa sœur. Et il avait entendu dire qu'elle recherchait son frère.

La seule personne au monde qui se souciait de son existence. La seule personne au monde dont il se souciait de l'existence. Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi. Yukina était une femme des glaces, elle était une partie de se mère. Il espérait voir en Yukina sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Sa mère qui avait été exécutée par les autres femmes de glaces parce qu'elle avait commit un péché impardonnable, parce qu'elle avait porté et mit au monde un garçon.

"- Hiei san?"

Hiei sursauta. Tout d'abord parce qu'il se croyait complètement seul, et parce que personne ne lui avait jamais donné de particule, et surtout pas du 'san'. La voix était douce et un peu hésitante. Et cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

Au pied de l'arbre, abrité derrière un parapluie, se tenait le gamin avec lequel il avait combattu Yatsude. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne l'avait pas sentit approcher. Mais pour sa défense, il fallait reconnaître que le gamin était extrêmement doué pour cacher sa présence, il en avait été surpris la dernière fois. Malgré tout, il était vexé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Et surtout le fait qu'il se tienne là l'irritait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Que lui voulait-il ? On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ?

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?", demanda le garçon.

Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire ?

"- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je dors. Du moins, j'essaie."

Il lui lança un regard passablement énervé. Il espérait avoir été clair. Il allait repartir maintenant, non ?

"- Je pensais que tu avais déjà quitté les lieux."

Hiei ferma les yeux et resta silencieux. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, il finirait par le lâcher.

"- C'est parce que tu cherches encore cette Yukina ?"

Le problème avec ce mec, c'est que non content de ne pas avoir la langue dans sa poche, il avait oublié d'être complètement stupide.

"- Fais pas chier, lâche moi la grappe avant que je ne te tues, tu commences à me saouler..."

Il n'avait rien contre lui. Il ne trouvait pas sa présence réellement désagréable. Mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, aujourd'hui. Il commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Si il continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment finir par le tuer. Et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Même s'il était un démon, il y quand même des choses qu'il ne se permettrait pas. Comme tuer celui qui vous avait sauvé la vie. Parce qu'en plus de l'avoir soigné, il devait bien admettre que s'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait été tué par Yatsude.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours là, au pied de l'arbre, à le regarder. Il le vit tourner la tête, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

"- Il pleut, dit-il simplement.

-Si t'es venu pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, tu peux te casser. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour voir le temps qu'il fait.

- En fait... Je me demandais si ça te dirait... De venir chez moi. Juste pour t'abriter, le temps qu'il arrête de pleuvoir."

Hiei se redressa. C'est pour ça qu'il était venu ? Il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il se souciait de lui ? Et pourquoi ? Il ne le connaissait même pas. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était son nom. Et c'était pareil pour lui. Ça pouvait être un piège. Mais pourquoi faire ? Il aurait déjà pu faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, quand il s'était évanoui l'autre jour à cause de sa blessure.

Le jeune homme se contentait de lui sourire, comme pour le rassurer.

Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un se soucie de son existence. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on soit gentil ou aimable avec lui. Il n'est qu'un enfant maudit. Yukina se souciait de son existence, et ça ne lui avait pas porté chance. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se soucie de lui, car il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un devienne dépendant de lui. Il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant. Il était déjà dans un sens devenu dépendant de Yukina. C'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il voulait être seul. Il avait toujours été seul. Et la solitude est tellement plus facile à aborder lorsqu'on n'est pas dépendant d'une personne.

"- Hiei san ?"

Et c'était quoi cette habitude à lui coller un particule ? Il ne lui en avait donné aucun, la dernière fois... Il était vrai aussi que la dernière fois, il ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom.

"- J'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude, et encore moins de ta gentillesse. Maintenant, casse-toi."

Hiei referma les yeux et s'installa pour dormir. Il entendit des pas qui s'éloignaient doucement.

"- Il a rien comprit. Je croyais lui avoir pourtant dit qu'un jour sa naïveté le perdra."

Il lui faisait confiance. A lui, Hiei, l'enfant maudit. Il ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, il lui faisait assez confiance pour l'inviter chez lui.  
C'était bien le premier. C'était bien le premier à être aimable avec lui autrement qu'à cause de la peur, ou par intérêt. Et il se surprenait à trouver ça... Agréable...

Pour une fois qu'on ne le traitait pas comme une bête, ou comme un enfant maudit. Pour une fois qu'on ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un qu'on devait vaincre à tout prix, comme quelqu'un que l'on craignait.

Peur. Dégoût. Ou indifférence. C'est toujours ce qu'il a provoqué chez les autres. Et il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas exister pleinement. Après tout, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait fait que survivre. Survivre et atteindre son but. Une fois qu'il aurait atteint son but, une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Yukina et sa pierre, que lui restera-t-il ?

Rien. Il le sait. Il a perdu l'envie de se venger des femmes des glaces. Elles étaient toutes aussi glacées que leur pays. En fin de compte, elles étaient pareilles à lui. Elles survivaient. Elles n'avaient aucun but dans la vie, elles ne cherchaient même pas à vivre. Sa mère voulait mourir, il le sait. Tout comme Rui le veut aussi. Tout comme toutes le veulent au fond d'elles. Une existence insignifiante, une existence qui les fatigue. Et elles se contentent de se laisser porter par les courant, tout comme leur pays dérive dans le ciel.

Un pays à leur image. Froid, isolé, errant. Abandonné.

Lui, il avait encore un but. Et une fois qu'il l'aura rempli, il se retrouvera désormais sans rien, et il recommencera à se laisser dériver, comme elles. Il ne sera plus rien.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'au fond de lui, peu lui importe le temps qu'il lui faudra pour retrouver Yukina. Il pouvait mettre un an, cinq ans ou même vingt. Au moins, pendant ce temps, il aurait un but. Il aurait une raison de vivre.

Ce maudit Kurama devait être chez lui, maintenant, à l'abri de la pluie. Hiei lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait d'avoir fait attention à lui, de lui avoir donné la chance d'être considéré autrement qu'on l'avait toujours considéré. Il lui en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour qu'il le suive chez lui.

Il détestait vraiment la pluie. Et elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Pire, même, elle redoublait de violence. Il la détestait vraiment.

"- Je suis un imbécile."

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à l'aube, dès que le soleil avait commencé à poindre et à donner aux feuilles de l'arbre un aspect luisant et une couleur vert tendre. La pluie s'était finalement éteinte au beau milieu de la nuit, le laissant complètement trempé. Sauf qu'une fois la pluie arrêtée, il avait pu utiliser ses flammes pour se sécher.

Il avait décidé d'attendre. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit, et il était fatigué. Le problème, c'est qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir facilement. Il avait bien trop faim pour ça.

Il sauta d'un mouvement leste de l'arbre, et atterrit au sol avec souplesse. Pas d'argent de ningen sur lui, et rien à échanger avec les autres démons pour s'en procurer. Il pouvait toujours voler de la bouffe. Après tout, il était un voleur. Mais voler la nourriture ne lui avait jamais plut. Les trésors, oui. Les trésors sont autrement plus difficiles à obtenir. C'était faire preuve de plus d'ambition, c'était prouver qu'on avait un but différent que simplement survire. Ce sont les faibles qui volent la nourriture. Ils volent la nourriture parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de s'en procurer autrement.

Il restait aussi cette solution. Le petit matin, le parc était envahi par les corbeaux. Après tout, un oiseau reste de la viande, non ?

Hiei n'eu aucun mal à en attraper avec sa vitesse. Tellement simple. Les bêtes du makai offraient tellement plus de résistance.

Passablement énervé, Hiei lâcha le corbeau qu'il venait d'attraper. Il retomba au sol avec un bruit mat. L'oiseau était mort, le cou rompu par la poigne du démon. Toutes les créatures du ningenkai étaient pathétiques avec leur faiblesse, à commencer d'abord avec ces humains nauséabonds.

Il tourna le dos à l'oiseau et commença à errer dans le parc. Le vent qui soufflait avec force la veille, et qui ne faisait que rendre la pluie plus glacée et insupportable avait fait place à petite brise légère, apportant avec elle des fragrances au délicates touches fleuries. Le mauvais temps de la veille lui avait fait oublié qu'on était déjà à la fin du printemps.

Avec un soupir las, le démon s'étira. Même s'il avait toujours dormi dans les arbres, il n'avait jamais trouvé la place confortable. Il s'y était accoutumé, c'est tout. Il s'était toujours accoutumé à tout. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer, alors le mieux à faire, c'est de s'y habituer.

Au bout d'un moment, les premiers ningen commencèrent à se montrer dans le parc. Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse le voir, il sauta dans un arbre et se cacha dans le feuillage. Il n'avait pas envie d'être vu.

Des enfants passèrent en poussant des cris joyeux, accompagnés par leur parent, un sac sur le dos. Il n'aimait pas voir ces expressions de joie. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, à part quelquefois la joie féroce qu'il éprouvait après avoir battu un adversaire particulièrement redoutable, du temps où il était encore pire qu'un monstre... Une bête.

"-Trouvé !"

Hiei sursauta brusquement et se retourna rapidement. Assis sur une branche, un sac sur le dos, se tenait le garçon roux. Bon sang, mais comment faisait-il pour cacher sa présence comme ça ?

"-Tu veux vraiment que je te tues ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas, demande-le, je me ferais un plaisir de te rendre ce service !"

Le jeune homme prit une expression innocente, et ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés.

"- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Bordel, mais t'es débile ou quoi ?! Surgir comme ça dans le dos de quelqu'un, son premier réflexe c'est de te descendre ! Si tu veux mourir, dis-le, mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois, je te tues !"

Le garçon se contenta de sourire doucement, ses yeux verts prenant une couleur brillante.

"- Je suis toujours en vie... Faut croire que question réflexes, t'es pas vraiment bien doté.

- Ferme-la."

Hiei tourna le dos au gamin qui ne sembla pas bouger.

"- Kurama ?

- Lui-même. Finalement, tu t'es souvenu de mon prénom.

- Hn. Parce que je me demandais si ça avait un rapport avec le célèbre...

- Yohko Kurama. C'est bien moi, en chair et en os."

Hiei tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surpris.

"- Je te croyais plus fort que ça... Et je te voyais... Autrement...

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu de la puissance. Toi avec le jagan, et moi en choisissant de me réincarner dans un fœtus de ningen."

D'où l'odeur de ningen qu'il avait sentit sur lui, se mêlant avec une odeur de monstre qu'on devinait assez difficilement.

"- Tu as bien dormi Hiei san ?

- A ton avis ?

- Difficile de juger. A ton humeur je serais tenté de dire non, mais à dire vrai j'ai bien l'impression que c'est dans ta nature d'être ronchon.

- Comment faire autrement avec un mec aussi chiant et collant que toi ?

- Tu marques un point."

Hiei ne savait pas pourquoi ce Kurama recherchait sa compagnie. Ce n'est pas comme si lui-même était aimable ou bavard. Mais en même temps, il se rendait compte que l'attitude de Kurama ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Jamais quelqu'un n'était resté avec lui pour parler. Et depuis qu'il était dans le ningenkai, il se sentait plus seul que jamais, peut-être parce qu'il était perdu dans ce monde qui lui était étranger. De plus, il s'ennuyait ces derniers temps, et il passait ses journées à dormir et à errer. Ça lui donnait l'impression de devenir de plus en plus vide à mesure que le temps passait. Discuter avec quelqu'un lui prouvait qu'il était toujours là, en vie, et qu'il existait toujours.  
Kurama rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

"- Ton odeur. C'était une odeur qui me manquait", murmura-t-il doucement.

Une minute... Il était sensé prendre ça comment ?

Kurama releva les yeux sur lui. Hiei fut surpris de voir à quel point ces grands yeux qu'il avait vu si doux et tranquilles étaient à présent froids et vides.

"- L'odeur du makai. L'odeur du danger. Tu m'as rappelé des choses que j'avais oubliées."

Malgré le léger sentiment de malaise que provoquait en lui ce regard inexpressif, Hiei garda ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Kurama.

"- Dans ce cas, au lieu de me saouler comme tu le fait, pourquoi tu n'y retourne pas ? Y'a rien qui t'en empêche..."

Le regard de Kurama se radoucit, et une ombre de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, donnant à son visage une fraîcheur et une candeur qui contrastait de façon étrange avec l'expression qu'il arborait jusqu'à maintenant.

"- Il y a des tas de choses qui m'en empêche, Hiei san... Je ne peux pas toujours agir comme j'en ai envie."

Brusquement, Kurama ouvrit grand la bouche et claqua ses mains.

"- J'allais oublier..."

Il prit son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur, et tendit quelque chose à Hiei.

"- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de ça ?", cracha ce dernier.

Kurama ne se démonta pas.

"- Le manger, pardi.

- Les manger ?

- Oui, tu sais, cette activité à laquelle on se livre quand on a faim, et qui consiste à ouvrir la bouche, prendre un bout de nourriture avec tes dents, mastiquer ensuite pour pouvoir après avaler...

- Mais je sais ce que c'est que manger ! s'énerva Hiei. Mais si tu crois que je vais manger ces... Ces trucs de ningen !

- Ce sont des melon pans. Je ne sais pas si ça te plaira, mais moi je trouve ça plutôt bon. Tu n'oublieras pas de retirer l'emballage, hein ? Ça ne se mange pas."

Voyant que Hiei ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, Kurama posa les petits sachets sur la branche, à côté du démon.

"- Je ne veux pas de ta compassion !", éructa-t-il.

D'un mouvement de bras rageur, il fit tomber l'un des sachets qui atterrit avec un petit bruit dans la haie située en dessous d'eux.

"- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? J'ai pas besoin d'aide !"

Kurama poussa un long soupir, et il se releva un peu, s'accroupissant sur la branche.

"- Je ne sais pas. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne le fais pas par pitié."

Il se leva complètement et scruta les alentours, s'assurant que personne ne regardait dans ce coin du parc.

"- Bien, ce fut un plaisir de parler avec toi, mais là, je vais vraiment finir par être en retard. A bientôt.

- Dans tes rêves."

Kurama ne releva pas et il sauta lestement de l'arbre avant de se mettre à courir.

Hiei le trouvait vraiment étrange. Etrange et surtout... Incompréhensible. Malgré tout ce que le démon pouvait lui dire, le gamin était venu le voir à nouveau. Hiei n'avait pourtant rien fait qui pourrait justifier que Kurama ait une raison de se montrer aimable envers lui. Oui, il était vraiment étrange... A moins qu'il n'attende quelque chose de lui.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, on pouvait expliquer bien des choses, vu sous cet angle. Pour commencer, ça expliquait pourquoi il l'avait soigné... Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Hiei savait que dans le makai, Kurama avait la réputation d'être un démon intelligent, fourbe, rusé et manipulateur. Il n'était pas un renard pour rien... Ces marques d'attention à son égard étaient peut-être destinées à endormir ses soupçons. Grossière erreur de stratégie, alors. Ca ne l'avait rendu que plus méfiant.

La meilleure chose à faire restait de l'envoyer paître la prochaine fois qu'il se ramènerait. Hiei grimaça. Il serait plus efficace de partir le plus loin possible dès qu'il le sentirait arriver. S'il le sent arriver. Parce que le yohko n'était vraiment pas du genre obéissant.

Le démon s'installa plus confortablement et sa main se posa sur un petit sachet plastique. Ah ! Les 'melon pans'. Il les avait oubliés.  
Hiei s'apprêtait à les jeter quand son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Il hésita. Il ne les avait pas volés, puisqu'on les lui avait donnés. Mais est-ce que ça n'était pas pire, en fin de compte ? Recourir à la charité était vraiment la chose la plus dégradante qui soit. D'un autre côté, il avait vraiment faim. Ça faisait bien deux jour qu'il n'avait rien mangé d'autre qu'un ridicule petit onigiri qu'il avait acheté dans un magasin ningen.  
Et Kurama n'avait peut-être pas donné la charité. Il était plus probable qu'il avait agit de la sorte que dans le but de se servir de lui.

De pire en pire. Il n'aimait pas être utilisé... Mais si jamais en fin de compte, Kurama ne parvenait pas à l'utiliser... Il pouvait se débrouiller pour disparaître avant, et au final, ce maudit yohko aura été bien attrapé. Donc, il pouvait bien profiter de tout ça pour l'instant.

Hiei ouvrit maladroitement le premier sachet et renifla le melon pan. Dans le makai, on ne trouvait rien de tel. Aussi bien au niveau de l'emballage qu'au niveau du contenu. Il renifla le melon pan et ne trouva aucune odeur suspecte qui pourrait faire état de la présence d'une drogue. En même temps, il en existait des indécelables à l'odeur. Hiei y goûta du bout des lèvres, et finit par croquer dedans à pleines dents.

C'était plutôt bon... En fait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Et c'était sucré. Hiei aimait bien les choses sucrées, sans doutes parce qu'il pouvait rarement en manger. Dans le makai, il se contentait de chasser, et ne mangeait que de la viande. Bien qu'il avait déjà goûté au sucre auparavant, c'était dans le ningenkai qu'il avait réellement découvert cette saveur. Les ningen semblaient vraiment raffoler de ça, ils vendaient des tas de choses sucrées, et ça avait un peu surprit Hiei au départ.

Finalement, Hiei mangea aussi le deuxième puis le troisième melon pan. Mais Kurama ne lui en avait-il pas ramené un quatrième ? Il se souvint. Le quatrième était quelques mètres plus bas, dans les buissons. Tant pis. Qu'il reste où il était.

Avec un soupir las, il retira son bandeau. Il savait que c'était inutile, mais tous les jours, inlassablement, il cherchait Yukina avec son jagan.  
Il chercha pendant deux bonnes heures. En vain. Yukina restait introuvable. Comme d'habitude.

Il se surprit à se demander ce que faisait Kurama en ce moment. Hiei savait de moins en moins quoi penser à propos de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un jour, il allait vraiment finir par le haïr. Parce qu'il l'avait soigné quand il était blessé. Parce qu'il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui alors qu'il avait froid. Parce qu'il lui avait offert à manger quand il avait faim. Et parce qu'il lui tenait compagnie alors qu'il se sentait seul. Et parce qu'au fond de lui, Hiei trouvait tout ça agréable.

Rester seul ne lui demandais aucun effort, il y était habitué. Mais si il abordait aussi facilement cette situation, c'est en partie parce qu'il n'avait connut que ça. Et qu'une fois qu'il serait obligé d'être à nouveau toujours tout seul, les souvenirs de ces marques d'attention ne rendront sa solitude que plus amère. Et parce que quelque chose lui faisait croire qu'en réalité, Kurama ne cherchait pas à se servir de lui. Et il savait qu'il avait raison. Il le savait, parce qu'il sentait que Kurama était comme lui. Seul.

Hiei ferma son jagan et remit son bandeau. Il ne retrouverait pas Yukina comme ça. Maintenant, le mieux à faire, c'était d'attendre le soir et reprendre son enquête. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été bon, pour les investigations. Son truc à lui, c'était plutôt de surgir et de tout mettre sens dessus dessous. La finesse n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Peu importe. Il pouvait au moins faire ça pour Yukina.

---

Voilà, fin de la première partie du premier chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 1 partie 2

Voilà, la deuxième partie du premier chapitre, mais je préfère vous prévenir, c'est la première fois que je vous livre la suite aussi rapidement.

Préparez-vous à attendre...

-----

Décidément, on se croirait difficilement en début Juin. Il avait fait beau le moi dernier, et durant la Golden Week, il avait même fait assez chaud. Le jour de la fête des enfants, le ciel d'un bleu éclatant avait vu s'agiter doucement les koinobori(1), sous une légère brise au parfum fleuri. Mais le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi, faisant presque regretter les uniformes d'hiver, en partie à cause du vent froid qui soufflait sans répit.

Les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à frapper timidement sur les carreaux, avant de se muer rapidement en pluie violente. Les carreaux commencèrent à ruisseler, rendant trouble les immeubles que l'on devinait de derrière la fenêtre.

Il quitta ses devoirs et fit le tour de la maison pour fermer les volets, puis rejoignit la cuisine. Le riz dans l'autocuiseur était enfin prêt, il se prépara rapidement quelques onigiri et retourna dans sa chambre, à ses devoirs. Il n'avait jamais réellement cuisiné. Sa mère se débrouillait toujours pour qu'il fasse le moins de chose possible à la maison, malgré le fait qu'elle travaillait, à présent. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise quand son mari était encore en vie. Elle était très fière de lui et de ses résultats à l'école, et voulait qu'il ne se concentre que sur son travail scolaire. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle était absente. Elle était partie pour trois journées entières dans une auberge avec des anciens amis de son club d'ikebana, du temps où elle était lycéenne.

Elle ne s'était pas amusée depuis la mort de son mari, pas plus qu'elle n'était réellement sortie. Elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul à la maison, mais il avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à y aller. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était préparé à manger. Il ne s'était pas mal débrouillé, mais ce que préparait sa mère était bien meilleur. Aujourd'hui, en rentrant du collège, il avait mit du riz à cuire, dans l'idée de se préparer des onigiri, se disant qu'un enfant serait capable d'en faire autant, la seule difficulté consistant à façonner la boulette de manière à lui donner une forme de triangle. Il avait été beaucoup trop materné, et cela lui déplaisait, maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Il avait beau avoir à présent accepté Shiori comme sa mère, l'idée de se retrouver dépendant de quelqu'un lui était désagréable. Malgré toutes ces années passées dans le ningenkai, certains de ses anciens instincts de démons étaient toujours présents. La dépendance n'était pas une bonne chose, dans le makai. Mieux valait savoir se débrouiller seul.

Il lécha sur ses doigts des grains de riz collés, derniers vestiges de ce repas rapide, et retourna à ses devoirs. Il n'avait pas besoin de travailler autant pour rester le premier toutes matières confondues, mais travailler l'occupait. Il pensait beaucoup trop, ces derniers temps, et ses devoirs lui fournissaient une distraction. Mais il savait que ce soir, ça ne serait pas suffisant. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier Maya.

Il ne pensait pas avoir des sentiments aussi profond pour elle. Il pensait que c'était juste une amourette, quelque chose qu'il oublierait en quelques jours une fois que Maya l'aura oublié lui. Il s'était dit qu'effacer ses souvenirs et ses sentiments à elle ne lui causerait aucun problème. Il s'était trompé. Depuis, Maya s'était montrée distante avec lui, et ne lui parlait plus. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il aimait les conversations qu'il avait parfois avec elle. Maya était la seule personne dans sa classe qui lui parlait. Les autres garçons l'ignorait ou le méprisait, quant aux filles, jamais elles ne conversaient réellement avec lui. La plupart du temps, elles essayaient de l'inviter quelque part ou bien elles essayaient de le convaincre qu'elles valaient toutes mieux que Maya.

Mais Maya n'agissait pas comme les autres filles. Elle l'avait toujours entraîné dans ses conversations, juste pour le plaisir de discuter avec lui. Même s'il la trouvait un peu étrange, converser avec elle était agréable.

Il pensait n'éprouver rien pour elle, rien de plus que de l'affection. Et maintenant qu'elle ne lui parlait plus, il se sentait... seul. C'était étrange, comme sentiment. Avant de faire équipe avec Yomi, il avait toujours été solitaire, et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Quand il s'était réincarné, il n'avait pas comprit cette inclinaison qu'avait les humains à toujours vouloir être avec quelqu'un. Pas plus qu'il n'avait comprit les larmes de sa mère à la mort de son mari. Vouloir être avec quelqu'un, être affecté quand on perdait la personne avec qui on était, tout cela, il ne l'avait jamais connu. Jusqu'à présent.

Il voulait être avec Maya. Et ça lui faisait mal maintenant qu'elle ne restait plus à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait. Il n'en était pas certain. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'amour, avant, et était à présent incapable de clairement identifier ses sentiments.

Il poussa un long soupir. Plus d'un millier d'années de vie dans le makai, et il avait éprouvé plus de sentiment en une dizaine d'année dans ce corps humain. A croire que les humains l'avaient ramolli. Enfin, pas tous les humains. Sa mère, seulement.

Il ne savait pas non plus réellement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il s'était senti incapable de la quitter, et à chaque fois qu'il voyait les cicatrices qu'elle portait sur ses bras, il se sentait vaguement coupable. Il la considérait à présent comme sa mère, et tenait à elle.

Pendant un moment, il avait tout de même pensé à la quitter après quelques années, car le ningenkai commençait à se faire trop pesant. Mais son mari était mort et elle s'était plongée dans un tel chagrin et un tel désespoir qu'il avait décidé de rester toujours à ses côtés, et ce, jusqu'à sa mort. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, même si elle avait à présent reprit goût à la vie.

Rester dans le ningenkai jusqu'à la mort de sa mère était ce qu'il avait décidé. Au bout de quelques mois, il avait commencé à penser que l'idée n'était pas si déplaisante que cela. Même s'il se forçait à jouer un rôle qui peu à peu commençait à se fondre en lui comme une seconde peau qui était en train de devenir sienne, il se se surprenait à penser que la vie dans le ningenkai était loin d'être si désgréable. Au contraire même, il commençait à l'apprécier.

Mais il l'avait rencontré. Ce Hiei. Il portait encore sur lui l'odeur du makai, de ses forêts profondes, de ses hautes montagnes, de ses champs de bataille. Une odeur qui l'avait rendu nostalgique. Malgré toutes ses années ici, malgré le fait qu'il s'habituait très bien à la vie dans le ningenkai, tout au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. C'est peut-être ça, qui renforçait son idée de solitude. Le fait d'être comme un étranger dans un endroit où il ne devrait pas être.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Hiei. Est-ce qu'il était toujours ici ? Ou était-t-il retourné dans le makai ? Aller et venir d'un monde à l'autre pour un démon de basse classe n'était pas très difficile, quand on savait à qui s'adresser, mais il doutait que Hiei sache à qui s'adresser. Il venait d'arriver fraîchement dans le ningenkai, ça se sentait, il ne devait pas en savoir beaucoup. Et il recherchait une Yukina. Il se doutait que Hiei ne retournerait pas dans le makai tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée. Un faible sacrifice comparé à ce qu'il avait du subir pour l'implantation du jagan.

Il était possible qu'il soit toujours en ville. Par ce temps... Il n'aimerait pas avoir à rester dehors. Il savait ce que c'était, de devoir rester dehors quand il faisait froid ou qu'il pleuvait. La pluie s'insinue sous les vêtements, et on a l'impression d'être glacé même de l'intérieur. Bientôt, on se met à trembler si fort que c'en est douloureux et fatiguant, mais malgré tout, la douleur vous tiens éveillé.

Il se leva de sa chaise et enfila un manteau, puis il récupéra un parapluie et sorti dans la rue. C'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Il pleuvait si fort, et le vent était si violent que malgré le parapluie, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant que son pantalon ne soit complètement trempé. Son manteau, lui, commençait à devenir sérieusement humide.

Par un temps pareil, il était peu probable que Hiei n'ait pas cherché à s'abriter. Les entrepôts du port fournissaient un excellent endroit pour se protéger du mauvais temps. Malgré tout, il continua à essayer de localiser Hiei. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du parc près de chez lui, il fut surpris de sentir l'énergie du démon. Rester dehors alors qu'il pleuvait à cordes... Hiei ne savait peut-être vraiment pas où s'abriter. Pourtant l'ancienne planque de Yatsude aurait pu faire un bon refuge... s'il n'y avait eu l'odeur des cadavres. Une odeur qu'on avait l'habitude de sentir dans le makai, quoi qu'il comprenait aisément que le démon ne puisse pas supporter l'odeur de cadavres humains. Quand lui était arrivé dans le ningenkai, il lui avait fallu un moment avant de s'habituer à l'odeur des ningen, et même de celle de son propre corps, qui le répugnait au plus haut point.

Il ralenti le pas, quand une pensée le frappa subitement. Mais est-ce qu'un démon de feu craint le froid ? Il avait toujours le moyen de se réchauffer avec son propre youki. Oui mais... En tant que démon de feu, il doutait fortement que Hiei apprécie la pluie...

Il fini par repérer Hiei dans un arbre. Malgré le fait qu'il soit réveillé, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait prit pour habitude de masquer son énergie. Il était loin d'avoir retrouvé toute sa puissance, et certains démons seraient trop ravis d'avoir l'occasion de tuer le célèbre voleur dont la renommée avait fait le tour du makai. Même si peu de démons dans le ningenkai étaient au courant de sa véritable identité, il valait mieux rester prudent, et ne pas se faire remarquer.

Comme Hiei n'avait toujours pas baissé ses yeux sur lui, il se demanda s'il ne faisait tout simplement semblant de l'ignorer.

Il allait l'appeler tout simplement quand il se ravisa. Il avait l'habitude de toujours mettre une particule derrière le nom. Hiei était un démon, et il s'en moquait peut-être, mais il préfèrait mettre un peu de distance entre eux deux au départ.

'Hiei kun' était un peu trop familier. Cela dit, Hiei était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, donc c'était sans doute la particule la plus appropriée. Hiei san serait bien. Un peu trop pompeux, peut-être, mais il se doutait que le démon apprécierait moyennement le 'kun'. Et puis, ce n'était pas le moment de le titiller. Le 'san' mettrait un peu de distance, et ça pourrait peut-être rassurer le démon.

Il l'appela doucement, mais assez fort cependant pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

"- Hiei san ?"

Le démon sursauta et lui lança un regard passablement énervé. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Et cela sembla l'irriter. Il le regarda quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, avant de tourner la tête. Dans une tentative d'approche, Kurama lui sorti la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je dors. Du moins, j'essaie."

Hiei ponctua sa phrase d'un regard appuyé. Le message était clair. Autrement dit, tu m'ennuies, laisse moi tranquille. Dans la version la plus civilisé. Malgré tout, Kurama ne se démonta pas. La mauvaise humeur de Hiei ne l'effrayait ni le dérangeait.

"- Je pensais que tu avais déjà quitté les lieux."

Hiei ne lui répondit pas. De toute façon, Kurama avait déjà remarqué que le démon n'était pas du genre bavard. Aussi, il continua.

"- C'est parce que tu cherches encore cette Yukina ?"

Kurama se demandait quels liens unissaient Hiei et Yukina. Hiei s'était fait implanté le jagan, alors que l'opération était dangereuse, et que cela amoindrirait fortement ses pouvoir, simplement pour la retrouver. Dans ce sens, Kurama trouva que Hiei était peut-être plus humain que lui. Il n'était pas certain de faire un tel sacrifice pour quelqu'un. Et il se rappela qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour Maya, Maya qu'il croyait pourtant morte. Il s'était engagé dans un combat qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner. Au fond de lui, il était même persuadé qu'il le perdrait.  
Hiei était peut-être amoureux de Yukina.

Ce dernier se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

"- Fais pas chier, lâche moi la grappe avant que je ne te tues, tu commences à me saouler."

La dernière fois, Hiei s'était montré un peu plus sociable. Mais la dernière fois non plus, il n'avait pas aimé aborder le problème Yukina. C'était apparemment un lien qu'il voulait garder secret. Mais les renards ont la fâcheuse manie d'être curieux. Il se débrouillerait bien pour savoir, un jour ou l'autre.

Dans l'arbre, Hiei ferma les yeux, comme pour tenter d'ignorer sa présence. D'ici, Kurama pouvait voir qu'il était entièrement trempé. Il pouvait le faire venir chez lui, sa mère était absente, ça ne lui poserait pas de problème. Et ça lui tiendrait compagnie. La compagnie de Hiei n'était certes pas vraiment agréable, mais dans un sens, elle était très distrayante. Quand il disait quelque chose. Ses menaces de mort l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose, Kurama savait bien que Hiei n'avait pas l'intention de mettre ses mises en gardes à exécution. Le démon ne semblait pas vouloir tuer par plaisir. Quand il avait apprit que Kurama n'était pas avec Yatsude, il avait immédiatement arrêté de combattre. Enfin, c'était aussi peut-être parce qu'il n'était plus en état de continuer. Et puis peu importe.

Hiei rouvrit les yeux. Kurama vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne, avant de reprendre.

"- Il pleut", dit-il simplement, se sachant où commencer.

"- Si t'es venu pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, tu peux te casser. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour voir le temps qui fait."

Il s'attendait à une réponse du genre. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller directement au but.

" -En fait... Je me demandais si ça te dirait... De venir chez moi. Juste pour t'abriter, le temps qu'il arrête de pleuvoir."

Hiei se redressa légèrement, et le considéra longuement, comme s'il le jaugeait. Kurama se mit à lui sourire doucement, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui ôter ses craintes. En temps normal, il souriait rarement. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait lui être utile. La plupart des humains sourient quand ils sont heureux. Lui ne souriait que rassurer les autres. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire. Mais Hiei restait très méfiant, alors Kurama lui souriait.

"- Hiei ?" finit-il par murmurer, quand il se rendit compte que le démon restait silencieux.

"- J'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude, et encore moins de ta gentillesse. Maintenant, casse-toi."

Sur ces mots, Hiei referma les yeux. Kurama soupira doucement. Il avait remarqué que Hiei était du genre borné. Insister ne servirait à rien, sinon qu'à l'énerver davantage.

Aussi, il se retourna, et rentra lentement chez lui. Maintenant qu'il était lui aussi trempé, il n'avait pas besoin de se dépêcher.

Sitôt rentré, il suspendit ses vêtements, et se prit une douche chaude. En se glissant dans son lit, Kurama remarqua que la pluie avait redoublée de violence.

Il aurait peut-être du insister. Il doutait fortement que Hiei appréciait la pluie.

Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Il lui avait proposé de venir, il avait refusé, l'affaire était close. S'il restait complètement trempé toute la nuit, c'était son problème. Malgré tout, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté. Et puis, Hiei lui aurait tenu compagnie.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il éteignit la lumière. S'il tenait à la compagnie de Hiei, c'est parce que dans un sens, il le trouvait semblable à lui. Il avait l'impression qu'ils pourraient se comprendre facilement, s'ils se voyaient un peu plus. Demain, il irait le retrouver.

Finalement, il laissa la fatigue le gagner, et il plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

---

Le lendemain, la sonnerie du réveil le tira de son sommeil. En ouvrant les fenêtres, il s'assura que le temps s'était calmé. Il fut gratifié par un rayon de soleil qui promettait une journée meilleure.

Il se prépara rapidement, et mangea le riz qu'il restait dans l'autocuiseur. Chose promise, il apprendrait vraiment à cuisiner autre chose que le riz. Et la salade. Il n'avait mangé que ça, hier, au petit déjeuner et au dîner. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il attrapa rapidement les pains au melon qu'il se gardait en général en cas de fringale dans la journée. Il n'était pas certain que Hiei mange à sa faim, ces melon pans lui seraient peut-être plus utile à lui.

Kurama ne fut pas surprit de voir que Hiei se tenait exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé la veille: dans le parc, perché sur un arbre. Il attendit que le parc se vide des enfants se rendant à l'école, et s'assurant que personne ne le regardait, il sauta dans l'arbre.

"- Trouvé !"

Hiei sursauta et se retourna, l'air furieux. Il était vrai que Kurama avait un peu exagéré, en surgissant brusquement dans son dos. Mais lui, il aurait eu l'air de quoi, aux yeux de tous, à discuter avec un arbre ? Et puis il savait très bien que s'il n'avait pas caché son énergie, le démon aurait fui directement en le sentant arriver.

"-Tu veux vraiment que je te tues ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas, demande-le, je me ferais un plaisir de te rendre ce service !"

Oui, Hiei était vraiment furieux... Kurama feignit l'innocence.

"- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Bordel, mais t'es débile ou quoi ?! Surgir comme ça dans le dos de quelqu'un, son premier réflexe c'est de te descendre ! Si tu veux mourir, dis-le, mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois, je te tues !"

Kurama se mit à sourire. Hiei n'était pas Hiei sans une menace de mort. Il avait comprit que le démon était plutôt du genre à agir que parler, quand il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il prévenait une fois, mais peu de chance pour qu'il le fasse une seconde. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait reçut environ cinq menaces de mort, et était toujours en vie. Non, Hiei n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tuer. Kurama prit le parti de se moquer un peu du jaganshi.

"- Je suis toujours en vie... Faut croire que question réflexes, t'es pas vraiment bien doté.

- Ferme-la."

Et sur ces mots, il tourna le dos, comme pour l'ignorer. Mais finalement, ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.

"- Kurama ?" sa voix était très calme, sans les accents de colère qu'elle transportait jusqu'à là.

"- Lui-même." Kurama fut un peu surprit de voir que Hiei relançait la conversation.

"- Finalement, tu t'es souvenu de mon prénom.

- Hn. Parce que je me demandais si ça avait un rapport avec le célèbre...

- Yohko Kurama." Puis, sans hésiter, il ajouta :

"- C'est bien moi, en chair et en os."

Hiei se retourna, et sembla chercher dans ses yeux le mensonge. Cette révélation l'avait surprit. Qui n'aurait pas été surpris ? Le tristement célèbre Yohko Kurama,le bandit sans pitié et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, dans le corps d'un ningen à l'aspect frêle et faible.

Finalement, le regard de Hiei quitta ses yeux, pour les fixer à terre.

"- Je te croyais plus fort que ça... Et je te voyais... Autrement...

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu de la puissance. Toi avec le jagan, et moi en choisissant de me réincarner dans un fœtus de ningen."

Kurama reprit.

"- Tu as bien dormi Hiei san?" Pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de relancer la conversation, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.

"- A ton avis ?" Mal, évidement. La faute à qui ?

"- Difficile de juger. A ton humeur je serais tenté de dire non, mais à vrai dire j'ai bien l'impression que c'est dans ta nature d'être ronchon.

- Comment faire autrement avec un mec aussi chiant et collant que toi ?

- Tu marques un point."

Kurama en venait à se demander s'il arriverait un jour à socialiser avec Hiei. Il était clair que sa compagnie l'ennuyait fortement. Plus il se montrait aimable avec lui, et plus Hiei se montrait distant. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être approché. Son comportement lui rappelait le sien dans un sens, sauf que lui restait toujours poli. Dès que quelqu'un voulait trop s'approcher de lui, il se montrait distant.

Oui. Ils se ressemblaient, tous les deux. Mais une autre chose le poussait à se lier à Hiei.

"- Ton odeur, dit-il en murmurant. C'était une odeur qui me manquait."

Kurama leva son regard sur Hiei, qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

"- L'odeur du makai. L'odeur du danger. Tu m'as rappelé des choses que j'avais oubliées."

Oui, il avait oublié toutes ces choses. Mais la venue de Hiei lui avait ressassé des souvenirs, et à présent, le makai lui manquait encore plus qu'avant. C'était normal dans un sens. C'était là qu'il était né, c'était à ce monde qu'il appartenait réellement. Pas au ningenkai.

Hiei grogna.

"- Dans ce cas, au lieu de me saouler comme tu le fait, pourquoi tu n'y retourne pas ? Y'a rien qui t'en empêche..."

Kurama ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Hiei avait entièrement raison. Si ça lui manquait tant, il n'avait qu'à y retourner. S'il ne le faisait pas, c'est bien que sa situation actuelle ne lui déplaisait pas...

"- Il y a des tas de choses qui m'en empêche, Hiei san... Je ne peux pas toujours agir comme j'en ai envie."

C'était vrai. Autrefois il agissait comme il en avait envie, il ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait faire, mais maintenant, il avait des obligations. Il devait rester aux côtés de sa mère... Il avait vraiment beaucoup changé. Pas étonnant alors qu'il était même incapable de subvenir à ses propres besoins seul. Il n'était même pas fichu de se préparer correctement à manger...

A manger... Ca lui était complètement sorti de la tête ! C'était pourtant pour ça qu'il était venu.

De son sac à dos, il en sorti les melon pans qu'il tendit à Hiei. Et qu'il refusa. Il ne sentait pas d'humeur à essayer de convaincre Hiei, aussi, après quelques vaines tentatives qui ne semblèrent pas aboutir, il le quitta.

Qu'il crève de faim, si ça lui chante. Qu'il voit un peu ce que ça fait.

Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui. Et plus on cherchait à l'aider, plus il s'énervait.  
C'était peut-être pour se protéger. Et dans un sens, sa méfiance était légitime.

---

Il était arrivé juste à l'heure. En courant, il avait rattrapé son retard, et de plus, il avait pu éviter Maya, qui prenait le même chemin que lui pour aller au collège. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, en sa présence, et s'il restait trop à ses côtés, le risque que ses souvenirs effacés ressurgissent n'était pas nul. Le pollen de l'oubli n'était pas parfait, surtout à faibles doses.

Les heures de la matinée passèrent rapidement. Kurama ne détestait pas étudier, au moins ça lui fournissait une distraction. Il aurait voulu cependant que le niveau soit plus élevé, car travailler ne le préservait pas toujours de l'ennui, surtout quand ce qu'il avait à faire était trop facile.

La cloche du déjeuner retentit, et la plupart des élèves se rendirent au réfectoire. Dans leur classe, c'était aujourd'hui Risa qui était de corvée. Quand elle servit le bol de Kurama, elle rougit un peu et le lui tendit avec des mains tremblantes. La plupart des filles agissaient un peu comme elle avec lui, mais aucune n'avait osé lui avait fait des avances directes. Cependant, depuis qu'elles avaient apprit que Maya ne s'intéressait plus à lui, certaines s'étaient montrées un peu plus audacieuses.

Aucunes de ces filles ne le connaissait, elles n'étaient attirés que par son physique. Il les trouvait ridicules. Si elles savaient combien il était laid, à l'intérieur. Il avait menti, volé, tué, trahi presque toute sa vie. La liste de ses anciens méfaits et de ses défauts était tellement longue et tellement horrible qu'elle avait de quoi faire dresser les cheveux. Alors qu'elles s'intéressent à lui uniquement pour son physique l'énervait.  
Il posa son plateau dans un coin, et commença à manger, seul à sa table.

Une fille s'approcha de lui et gloussa légèrement.

"- Minamino kun, tu ne voudrais pas manger plutôt avec nous ?"

Non, se lier avec des ningen ne l'intéressait pas. La solitude lui avait toujours convenue jusqu'ici, Maya n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. Socialiser demandait des efforts qu'il n'avait pas envie de fournir.

"- Non merci, c'est gentil Fujii chan, mais je préfère rester seul."

La fille n'insista pas et retourna à sa table.

Avec Hiei pourtant il faisait des efforts. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En règle générale, ces derniers temps, il avait du mal à se comprendre. Il se mettait à souhaiter des choses, comme devenir ami avec Hiei, avant de souhaiter le contraire, comme rester seul.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'admettre qu'il en avait simplement assez de tout ça, de devoir mentir à tous, de jouer un rôle devant tout le monde, de devoir toujours empêcher les autres de l'approcher alors que son âme humaine en avait besoin.

Et il avait choisi Hiei car il était un démon lui aussi. Hiei était dans le ningenkai depuis peu, alors que Kurama il avait pratiquement passé quatorze ans. A côté de lui, Hiei devait se sentir encore plus perdu, complètement étranger à ce monde.

Hiei pouvait le comprendre, il était comme lui. Et avec lui, il n'avait pas à jouer à ce rôle de l'élève modèle, du fils parfait, du garçon poli et aimable qu'il devait tenir depuis déjà toutes ces années. Hiei savait exactement ce qu'il était déjà.

Alors il ferait son possible pour en faire son ami. Parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Apparemment, sa réincarnation n'avait pas réussi à museler complètement son plus grand défaut. Son égoïsme.

---

Fin du permier chapitre

(1) koinobori: le jour de la fête des enfants (kodomo no hi) -plus particulièrement des garçons- on hisse des drapeaux en forme de carpe; les koinobori. Fin avril-début mai, les jours feriés se succèdent les uns à la suite des autres. On a donc créé une semaine de vacances, la golden week, qui se termine par le jour de la fête des enfants.

---

Sachez que j'ai été très contente de recevoir des reviews. En plus, c'est ma première fic en plusieurs chapitres, je pourrais donc repondre à la suite à toutes les reviews que je reçoit! Yeeeeees!!

shunelodie, merci d'être ma première revieweuse! Ton petit mot m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé "Reste avec moi". C'est le one-shot qui m'a prit le plus de temps à réaliser. Il dormait dans mon petit cahier de brouillon depuis longtemps, mais je ne l'ai utilisé qu'à la fin. (J'avais déjà prévu le scénario de la présente fanfic, et j'avais écrit 4 ou 5 chapitres). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. L'un des nouveaux personnages apparaît dans le deuxième (ou troisième? je me perd avec mes parties). Et merci pour ton encouragement

Polarisn7: S'il y aura des bisous? Huhuhuhuhuhuhu... Non. (je sens que je vais perdre tous mes lecteurs potentiels). Chacun voit l'autre d'une manière totalement différente (d'où le titre) et, associé à leur caractère et leur personnalité, cela les empêche d'essayer "d'avancer". Ca aurait pu très mal finir pour eux, d'ailleurs.


	3. Chapitre 2 partie 1

Voilà la suite avec la première partie du chapitre 2...

---

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis que Kurama était venu lui apporter à manger. Depuis, il n'avait plus montré le bout de son nez. Et c'était tant mieux, dans un sens. Mieux valait arrêter les frais tout de suite, avant qu'il ne s'habitue à sa présence.

Durant ces quatre jours, Hiei en avait tout d'abord profité pour voler quelques objets de valeurs qu'il avait échangé contre de l'argent ningen. Et avec lequel il s'était empressé de s'acheter à manger.

Il s'était renseigné sur les dernières rumeurs, mais aucune ne faisait état de la présence d'une koorime dans les environs. D'ailleurs, personne ne semblait avoir jamais entendu parler d'une koorime qui se trouverait dans le ningenkai. Hiei trouva ça étrange. Il y a quelques mois pourtant, les rumeurs foisonnaient. Toutes l'avaient mené à des fausses pistes, la dernière à la fois sur Kurama et Yatsude, mais au moins elles prouvaient dans un sens que Yukina avait bel et bien quitté le makai.

Hiei soupira. Il quitta le bar, tenu et fréquenté uniquement par des yohkai dans lequel il avait tenté d'obtenir quelques informations. Rien.

"- Ah Hiei san, tu tombes bien."

Encore ! C'était décidément une habitude chez lui !

"- Je sais, je sais, repris Kurama en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Hiei. Mais comme je venais de ce côté-là de la rue, je ne pouvait que surgir par derrière, non ?"

Hiei haussa les épaules, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Kurama.

"- Une raison qui expliquerait que tu traînes dehors en pleine nuit ?

- Peut-être. Elle t'intéresse ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille...

- Je veux bien mais tu risques de le regretter.

- Hn. Je ne vois pas comment.

- Moi si. Et je ne dirait qu'un mot : Yu-ki-na..."

Hiei avait ouvert des grands yeux sous la surprise avant de froncer les sourcils.

"- Enfoiré ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais exactement !"

Kurama avait alors sourit et s'était éloigné. Voyant que Hiei ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

"- Le coin est peuplé de yohkai, par ici... Mieux vaut se rendre dans un endroit moins risqué."

Ils avaient marchés tous les deux pendant un moment sans échanger un mot. Et pour finir, Kurama s'était dirigé vers un stand tenu par un vieil homme, et s'était installé sur un tabouret. Hiei hésita, puis il s'assit à côté de lui.

" - Deux chashûmen (1), s'il vous plait.", lança Kurama au vieil homme.

Hiei ne s'était même pas manifesté, et ne s'était pas plaint non plus. Même s'il attendait des informations sur sa soeur, et non un nouveau repas il savait que c'était inutile d'en faire la remarque à Kurama. Il commençait un peu à cerner le caractère du yohko.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vieil homme posa devant eux deux bols fumant. Kurama prit les baguettes et les brisa.

"- Itadakimasu..."

Hiei regarda Kurama manger, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Certes, dans le makai, certains démons mangeaient avec des baguettes. Mais lui n'avait fait que errer dans les forêts, et jamais il n'avait mangé autrement qu'avec ses doigts. Il décida d'essayer d'imiter Kurama. Il brisa les baguettes et regarda avec attention la main du yohko pour voir comment il faisait pour tenir les baguettes.

Malheureusement, cela était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il eu du mal à refermer les baguettes et à attraper un morceau de légume avec. Pire, la nourriture s'échappa des baguettes avant qu'il n'eut le temps de la porter à la bouche.

Kurama le remarqua, parce qu'il cessa de manger.

"- Hiei san, est-ce que tu sais écrire ?"

Hiei se renfrogna et posa ses baguettes presque violement. Il savait écrire, comme il savait lire. Il avait apprit les deux après avoir perdu sa pierre. Il avait pensé que ça pourrait toujours lui être utile un jour. Avant, il ne pensait qu'à tuer, apprendre à lire où à écrire ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il avait changé.

Il avait demandé-le mot exact pouvait être forcé-à un vieux démon de lui apprendre les bases, puis il s'était amélioré de lui-même, en lisant des livres ou des dictionnaires de kanji qu'il avait autrefois volé. Tous les démons n'étaient pas des analphabètes, et certains livres pouvaient se vendre très cher, ce qui expliquait leur profusion dans le repère où Hiei cachait autrefois ses trésors.

Malgré tout, il n'écrivait pas très bien, pas plus qu'il ne lisait excellemment, mais largement assez pour que ça lui serve. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Kurama lui avait subitement posé cette question. Il se sentait un peu vexé qu'on le prenne pour un ignorant. Kurama, du temps où il était Yohko savait sans doute lire et écrire au moins aussi bien que maintenant. Et il avait entendu dire que presque tous les ningen d'ici savaient bien lire et écrire. Hiei se sentait nettement inférieur à lui. Aussi, il ne répondit pas à Kurama, et détourna légèrement le regard.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Kurama faire glisser les baguettes de Hiei en direction de la main de ce dernier.

"- Regarde, la première, tu la tiens de cette façon..."

Kurama leva sa propre main pour que Hiei puisse la voir. Il tenait le morceau de bois comme s'il tenait un crayon. Hiei comprit. C'était pour cela que Kurama lui avait posé la question. Le yohko se saisit de l'autre baguette, et la plaça sous son index.

"- Tu vois, tu ne fais bouger que la baguette du haut avec ton doigt. L'autre reste immobile."

Hiei se surprit cette fois d'arriver à manger. Il avait encore du mal avec les baguettes, mais parvenait à se débrouiller suffisamment pour ne plus faire tomber les pâtes avant qu'elles n'atteignent sa bouche.

Les chashûmen étaient bon. Hiei aimait bien. Il n'en avait jamais mangé auparavant, et ne savait pas si on pouvait trouver ce genre de nourriture au makai, mais pour quelque chose fait pour et par des ningen, c'était tout simplement délicieux.

Hiei s'attendait à ce que Kurama reprenne la parole pour revenir au sujet sensé les préoccuper, autrement dit Yukina, mais le yohko mangea son bol en silence. Aussi, Hiei fit de même. Apparemment, Kurama avait profité de la situation pour le nourrir à nouveau. Pourquoi se plaindre, alors qu'il avait faim ?

Kurama reposa son bol vide, et sortit de l'argent ningen.

"- Vous pouvez garder la monnaie."

Il repartit tranquillement, Hiei à ses talons. Finalement, Kurama se tourna enfin vers lui.

"- Yukina, koorime, commença-t-il en parlant doucement. Mesure environ un mètre cinquante. Yeux bruns rouges, cheveux longs, est arrivée dans le ningenkai il y a environ un an.

- Hn, répondit simplement Hiei

- Il paraîtrait qu'elle se soit trop éloignée de son pays, et qu'elle aurait même atteint le ningenkai. Et là, elle aurait subitement disparu. Il est donc extrêmement probable qu'elle n'ait été enlevée par quelqu'un. Mais ce que je trouve bizarre dans l'affaire, c'est le fait qu'elle ait quitté son pays. Les gens de sa race sont très...casaniers, jamais les koorime ne sortent de leur territoire... Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, dans le ningenkai, tu as une idée ?

- Aucune.

- Vraiment ? Peut-être qu'elle s'est enfuie parce qu'elle ne supportait plus son pays... Ca ne m'étonnerais pas, j'y suis allé, il y a bien longtemps, il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-bas.

- Hn.

- Ou alors, elle cherchait quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un. Tu recherches Yukina, mais est-ce que par hasard elle ne te chercherait pas non plus ?

- Ca ne te...

- Il semblerait que ces derniers temps, les pistes sur la demoiselle se font rares. Certains démons deviennent subitement amnésique dès qu'on laisse entendre qu'une koorime a été vue dans le coin il y a moins d'un an. Heureusement que je peux être très persuasif. Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de moyens pour ça."

Hiei leva les yeux sur Kurama, étonné par le ton glacial qu'il avait adopté, et il s'attendait à trouver une expression vide et froide sur son visage. Mais en fait, le yohko paraissait de bonne humeur, et il se contentait de sourire d'un air presque absent. Cela surprenait à chaque fois Hiei de voir à quel point le jeune homme pouvait passer aussi rapidement d'un visage au sourire doux et aimable à une expression où on pouvait presque lire la cruauté, comme contre Yatsude.

Le sourire de Kurama s'effaça, et il plongea son regard dans celui de Hiei. Il paraissait très sérieux.

"- Hiei san... Je pense que tu t'attaques à quelqu'un de très gros... Quelqu'un qui a assez de pouvoir en tout cas pour brouiller les pistes, que ce soit par la force ou par l'argent, bien que je pencherais plus pour cette seconde hypothèse. Parce que plus j'avance, plus je suis persuadé que celui qui la détient est un ningen.

- Comment ?

- Oui. J'ai beaucoup d'indices qui m'y font penser, mais malheureusement, aucune preuve. Et je dois même t'avouer qu'il s'agit plus d'un pressentiment que de quelque chose vraiment fondé. Même si j'ai plusieurs éléments qui me confortent dans cette hypothèse. Pour commencer, comme tu le sais, les larmes de koorime sont très précieuses. Les démons les recherche, certes, mais... Un yohkai trouvera plus intéressant de les "gagner", si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne dit pas qu'un démon ne pourrait pas garder captive une koorime, mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ça doit faire presque un an qu'elle est restée captive. Rester un an avec une source de puissance à côté, peu probable pour un monstre tel qu'on les voit dans le ningenkai. Cela seront plutôt du genre à la torturer au départ, et la tuer pour la manger et gagner de la puissance."

Hiei poussa un long soupir. Ca le suprenait à chaque fois que l'on puisse parler autant. Lui-même qui peinait pour faire une phrase de plus de vingt mots.

"- Ce que tu es bavard... grogna-t-il.

- Au moins autant que toi tu es associable, alors..."

Kurama s'installa sur un banc et croisa les jambes.

"- Pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse... J'ai essayé de mettre à jour des rumeurs qui feraient état d'un accroissement soudain de la fortune d'un de ces pourris du Black Book Club. Mais il n'y a rien. C'est possible qu'ils n'y soient pour rien dans cette affaire, mais je pense qu'il ne faut négliger aucune piste. De toutes façons, je m'en doutais, ces types sont doués, surtout quand il s'agit de cacher quelque chose. Mais moi, je suis doué pour trouver les choses cachées. Il me faudra sans doute un peu plus de temps, mais je finirais bien par avoir quelque chose. Le problème, c'est qu'il est très difficile d'avoir rien que leur adresse. A mon avis, ils doivent en savoir quelque chose aux instances célestes, mais ni toi ni moi sommes en mesure de leur demander quoi que ce soit. Ce qui reste un obstacle, parce que la solution la plus rapide pour l'instant serait de se rendre chez eux, les uns après les autres, et de chercher s'ils ne détiennent pas Yukina. Ce qui correspond à peu près à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Si jamais on ne trouve pas ce qu'on cherche directement, on risque de les avoir tous sur le dos, et là, on peut se retrouver dans un sacré pétrin.

- On ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu parles comme si tu allais la chercher avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai commencé de faire ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu te débrouillais merveilleusement bien tout seul. Et surtout, tu manques de prudence. Tu n'es pas très discret dans tes recherches, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à remonter les pistes que tu avais suivies. Tu es pratiquement devenu célèbre, Hiei san.

- Et toi alors, tu fais comment ? Je ne trouve pas très discret non plus, t'es le genre de mec qu'on oublie difficilement.

- Tu as bien une idée, non ? Tu m'as vu à l'œuvre, l'autre jour, avec la fille que j'ai sauvée...

- ... Hn. Le pollen de l'oubli...

- Très pratique, c'est-ce pas ?"

Sur un sourire, Kurama lui tendit un bout de papier plié en quatre.

"- Je t'ai trouvé un contact. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup, mais il ne voulait parler qu'au démon de feu. Je lui ai parlé, et il ne m'a pas semblé suspect... Et ça m'a confirmé l'idée que c'était un ningen qui était derrière tout ça. Enfin, tu verras bien quand tu l'auras rencontré."

Kurama se leva et lui adressa un petit salut de la main.

"- A bientôt, j'espère.

- C'est ça, ouais..."

Kurama s'arrêta brusquement, semblant se rappeler brusquement de quelque chose.

"- Hiei san... Tu sais lire au moins ?"

Hiei se raidit.

"- Tu me prends pour un illettré, crétin de yohko ? Je sais lire et je sais écrire, alors ne me pose plus jamais ce genre de question !"

Kurama lui adressa seulement un grand sourire, et il disparut.

---

Il n'avait rien à perdre. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Yukina, il n'aurait plus grand-chose à faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans les mains de n'importe qui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à cause de lui, l'enfant maudit qui avait déjà prit la vie de leur mère. Alors, si la piste de Kurama lui permettait d'avancer plus vite dans ses recherches, c'était tant mieux dans un sens. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Vouloir vivre était déjà trop égoïste. Son existence était une erreur, il n'aurait jamais dut naître.

Alors, peu lui importait de continuer à vivre. Il avait été stupide de penser que quelqu'un comme lui en avait le droit. Jamais ses idées n'avaient été aussi claires. Depuis qu'il était dans le ningenkai... Il avait commencé à penser différemment. Oui, il n'aurait plus envie de vivre, après tout ça, et cela lui importait peu. Et il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais sa pierre. Et s'il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée, c'est qu'un monstre la gardait cachée dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir le ventre de tous les yohkai qu'il rencontrerait.

Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Yukina, ça sera terminé. Il aurait fait ce qu'il voulait faire. Finalement, il n'aura remplit qu'un des trois objectifs qu'il s'était fixé. Tuer les femmes de glaces ne l'intéressait plus. Parce que dans un sens, et pour certaines d'entre elles, les tuer serait leur apporter la délivrance. Retrouver sa pierre lui semblait impossible. Seul le hasard pourrait faire quelque chose.  
Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Yukina, il n'aurait plus vraiment de but. Vivre, mourir, tout ça lui importerait peu. De toute façon, il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Le plan que Kurama lui avait dessiné l'avait mené tout droit jusqu'à une espèce de club, où, d'après ce que Kurama avait écrit, quelqu'un l'attendrait à l'intérieur, le lendemain, à minuit et demi. Il porterait une chemise rouge et une sacoche dans la main gauche. Premièrement, le yohko le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile. Il avait tout écrit en hiragana. Tout de même, il aurait été capable de lire ces kanji! Et deuxièmement... Oui, il avait eu du mal à trouver l'endroit, et oui il avait perdu pas mal de temps. Oui, il avait le temps d'ici demain. Mais le kitsuné était bien gentil, sauf qu'il avait oublié un détail : il n'avait pas de montre. Il pouvait prendre la journée pour s'en procurer une, mais il n'en n'avait pas envie.

Le soleil commençait à poindre timidement son nez. Au moins, il n'aurait pas totalement perdu sa nuit. Le plan de Kurama avait beau être bien indiqué, il n'avait pas été évident de trouver l'endroit. Ca sera au moins une chose de faite pour le lendemain. Et ça l'aura occupé une bonne partie de la nuit, même si ses recherches l'avaient plus exaspéré qu'autre chose.

Hiei se dirigea vers le parc le plus proche afin de s'installer pour dormir dans un arbre. Il pensa un instant à revenir dans le parc où il dormait habituellement, avant de chasser rapidement l'idée de la tête. De toute façon, c'était mauvais de rester trop longtemps au même endroit. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise dans le makai : ne jamais rester trop longtemps au même endroit, ça ne te rends que plus facile de te retrouver. La preuve, cet imbécile de yohko qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour venir le fatiguer avec ses bavardages et ses sourires stupides. Même s'il avait un beau sourire.

"- Je dois vraiment manquer de sommeil pour penser à des conneries pareilles, moi."

Malgré tout, c'était vrai. Le sourire du yohko était beau, et surtout chaleureux et emprunt de gentillesse. Il ne se sentait pas... Détesté.

Et depuis quand il arrivait à voir qu'une chose était belle ? Jamais depuis sa naissance il ne s'était intéressé à la beauté, pas plus qu'il ne se sentait capable de la reconnaître. Sauf pour sa soeur. Il la savait belle. Mais... Décidemment, tout ne tournait plus rond dans sa tête.

Hiei avait choisit l'arbre le plus fourni qu'il soit, et il s'installa sur une grosse branche. Plus par habitude que pour autre chose, il ôta son bandeau et chercha Yukina. Toujours rien. Il était maintenant évident que la koorime était cachée derrière un kekkai, la chercher avec le jagan était inutile. Aussi, il remit son bandeau et s'endormit.

Il se réveilla à la nuit tombée, en se demandant vaguement quelle heure il pouvait être. La montre était un quelque chose qu'il devrait peut-être voler, un de ses jours. Ca pourrait toujours lui être utile ici, vu que dans le ningenkai, les humains semblaient avoir besoin de ça pour vivre. Ils passaient leur temps à la consulter.

Hiei se traina jusqu'au club et entra à l'intérieur. Si l'aspect extérieur était déjà peu encourageant, l'intérieur lui paraissait complètement miteux. Son regard se posa sur une horloge murale. Minuit dix, donc. Il avait tout son temps.

Il s'installa dans un coin de la salle et attendit, se rappelant qu'un jour un démon lui avait dit qu'autrefois dans le makai le temps se mesurait en koku. Même si les démons en général n'apprécient pas les ningen, dès que ces derniers découvraient quelque chose, ou que des changements avaient lieu dans le ningenkai, le makai suivait ces mouvements. A présent, il y avait même des villes dans le makai, avec de très hautes tours, comme dans le ningenkai. Hiei savait que certains appareils qu'utilisaient les ningen avaient été récupérés par les démons, comme le télé... La chose dont se servent les humains pour s'appeler. Cependant, Hiei n'était jamais entré dans aucune de ces villes, alors tous ces appareils étaient totalement étrangers pour lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune femme quasiment dénudée et habillée de façon très bizarre –peut-être une coutume ningen- vient pour prendre sa commande. Ne connaissant aucune boisson ningen, à part le saké, il demanda juste quelque chose de fort.

La serveuse était revenue avec un verre, et Hiei l'avait bu d'une traite. L'alcool n'avait pas beaucoup d'effets sur lui. Son métabolisme de yohkai faisait qu'il lui était difficile d'être ivre. En même temps, il n'avait non plus jamais goûté le fameux "Tueur de démons". Pas certain qu'il ne ressorte pas complètement bourré de l'expérience.

Il fouilla rapidement le fond de ses poches, pour vérifier qu'il avait de l'argent sur lui –un portefeuille qu'il avait volé à un gros ningen- commanda un deuxième verre de la même chose et cette fois le but plus lentement, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge murale. Kurama aurait tout de même pu se débrouiller pour lui trouver un autre lieu de rendez-vous. Il lui en toucherait un mot ou deux, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait, et Hiei se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui dictait de partir tout de suite. En même temps, il se retrouvait en ce moment dans une impasse. Cet indic était son seul recours, pour l'instant. Aussi il décida de rester.  
Les clients n'étaient pas nombreux, et tous puaient l'humain. Aussi, lorsqu'à minuit vingt-cinq la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme dont l'odeur de yohkai était à peine masquée par un parfum de ningen, Hiei devina que c'était lui, son rendez-vous. Le fait qu'il portait une chemise rouge ainsi qu'une sacoche à la main était aussi un indicateur.

L'homme en question jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la salle enfumée, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Hiei et s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui.

"- Tu dois être le démon de feu", murmura l'homme.

"- Hn, répondit simplement Hiei.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous intéressez à une certaine koorime...

- Hn.

- Très bien."

Le yohkai ouvrit sa veste et en sortit une photo.

"- C'est elle que tu cherches ?"

Hiei se saisit de la photographie et il l'examina. Elle montrait une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, à la fenêtre de ce qui semblait être un vieil immeuble désaffecté. Le regard qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait était à la fois vide et emprunt de tristesse.

"- Yukina..."

Le yohkai arracha la photographie des mains de Hiei.

"- Moi je veux bien te donner les renseignements que tu veux, mais toi, qu'as-tu à me donner ?

- Ca dépend. Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi."

L'autre fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

"- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un voleur...

- Donc, que dois-je aller voler ?"

Le yohkai fit un petit mouvement de la main.

"- Un vase. Il a été fabriqué il y a des centaines d'années dans le makai. Il vaut bien plus que tous les vases que peuvent fabriquer les meilleurs artisans ningen, bien évidemment. Ce qui me déplait, c'est que c'est justement un ningen qui l'a en sa possession. Un de ces mecs du book black club. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

- Vaguement.

- Tu devrais connaître, pourtant. Ce sont les seuls ningen à commercer avec des démons.

- Je ne commerce pas avec les ningen.

- Et tu as bien raison. Celui-là habite en dehors de la ville. Le yohkai sortit un plan et entoura un endroit avec un stylo. Juste ici, reprit-il, tu arriveras à trouver ?"

Hiei prit la carte et l'examina.

"- Je pense, oui.

- Le vase vaut extrêmement cher, même dans le makai on n'en trouve plus des comme celui-là. Inutile de préciser donc qu'il sera gardé.

- Hn.

- Quand tu l'auras récupéré, tu reviendras me rejoindre ici, dit-il en désignant un point sur la carte. Normalement, tu ne devrais pas te tromper pour le vase, il est d'un blanc extrêmement pur, tu devrais le remarquer assez facilement. Je te donne une heure pour faire ce que tu as à faire. Je pense que je te laisse assez de temps pour voler ce vase, il paraît que tu es doué, même si en tant que voleur ta renommé n'égale pas celle de Yohko Kurama."

A la mention du nom de Kurama, Hiei se remit à penser au gamin aux cheveux roux, aux yeux verts et au doux sourire tranquille, et il se mit à grogner.

"- Hn, une renommée qui ne veut plus rien dire. Maintenant, il est tout juste bon à fricoter avec les ningen.  
- Kurama ? Avec les ningen ? Je croyais qu'il était mort..."

Kurama avait caché sa véritable identité au yohkai. Il pensait pourtant que tous les yohkai des environs devaient savoir la vérité. Après tout, ça faisait un moment qu'il était dans le ningenkai, non ?

"- C'est tout comme" répondit Hiei en se levant.

Et sans se retourner, il quitta la salle, laissant des billets sur la table pour payer ses consommations, sans prendre la peine de vraiment compter. Quand il manquera d'argent, il en volera à nouveau, voilà tout.

Il lui avait fallut peu de temps pour arriver à destination. Comme il s'en doutait, la maison était vraiment gigantesque. Rien que le portail était colossal, et le jardin était si grand que pour le désigner, parc ou domaine aurait été plus approprié.

Hiei sentait clairement les énergies de plusieurs monstres. Le mieux était de se montrer prudent. Il n'était pas contre un combat contre un adversaire qui en valait la peine, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et il n'était pas là pour ça.

Il découvrit son jagan, et chercha dans la maison où pouvait être caché le vase. Il trouva finalement une pièce où était rangés des objets dans des vitrines. Et son instinct de voleur lui disait que tous ces objets valaient cher. Le vase devait être dans cette pièce.

Il se rapprocha de la propriété et se cacha dans les buissons. Deux yohkai à l'apparence humaine montaient la garde, mais leur odeur ne laissant aucun doute quant à leur réelle identité.

Au dessus, ce qu'il reconnut être une caméra de surveillance. Certes, niveau appareillage ningen il avait peu de connaissances, mais il en avait suffisamment pour connaître ceux qui seraient susceptibles de le gêner lorsqu'il volait, par exemple. Et puis, dans le makai, certain avaient commencé à en utiliser.

La caméra effectuait un mouvement circulaire, il faudra donc se montrer rapide. Ca tombait bien, il n'avait jamais manqué de rapidité.  
D'un bond, il était en haut d'un arbre, près de la porte d'entrée. Il serait bien rentré par une fenêtre s'il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas cette chose qui sonnait dès qu'on essayait de rentrer dans une maison.

Il pourrait peut-être profiter de son jagan pour asservir l'esprit des deux gardes. Pour des humains, ils étaient peut-être fort, mais pour un démon comme Hiei, même alors qu'il avait perdu une grande partie de sa force, ils ne représentaient rien du tout. Une fois les deux démons sous l'emprise de son jagan, il n'aurait aucun mal à les passer et rentrer par la porte. La seule difficulté restante était la caméra, et elle ne présentait pas vraiment un obstacle pour Hiei.

Le tout, c'était d'attirer le regard des deux démons sur son jagan. Hiei s'avança sur sa branche. S'ils levaient la tête, les gardes n'auraient aucun mal à le voir.

Il ôta son bandeau, libérant son jagan. Comme il s'y attendait, les deux démons, sentant soudainement une puissante énergie à côté d'eux levèrent les yeux. Hiei n'eut aucun mal à soumettre leur esprit.

Attendant que la caméra soit tournée, Hiei sauta de l'arbre, ouvrit la porte et se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur. A présent qu'il n'en n'avait plus besoin, il recouvrit son jagan.

Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent, et il se colla dans un coin sombre, évitant les caméras. Un propriétaire bien méfiant, à coup sûr. Il avait bien fait de ne pas passer par les fenêtres.

Les pas s'éloignèrent de lui et Hiei sortit de sa cachette. Il arriva sans mal à l'escalier qu'il monta rapidement. Trop facile. Hiei n'aimait pas ça du tout.  
La pièce était facile à repérer, il sentait qu'elle était entourée d'un kekkai. Des papiers étaient collés sur la porte, Hiei essaya de les retirer, mais ceux-ci restèrent soudés. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rentrer dans la pièce sans retirer les sorts, aussi en désespoir de cause il essaya de les brûler en posant sa main dessus. Contre toutes attentes cela fonctionna.

Hiei rentra dans la pièce. Partout on voyait des objets qui semblaient valoir une fortune. Peut-être qu'il devait repasser, un de ces jours. Pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à faire.

Il vit enfin le vase, posé derrière une vitrine. En effet, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Le blanc du vase était si intense qu'il semblait illuminer le noir de la pièce. Hiei fit fondre le verre et se saisit du vase. Il était plutôt encombrant. D'habitude, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il volait. Il préférait de loin ce qui était solide.

Hiei entendit un léger bruissement derrière lui. De sa main libre il eu juste le temps de sortir son épée du fourreau, pour parer un coup de lance qui avait manqué de lui arracher la tête.

"- Tiens tiens, fit une voix féminine, je pensais qu'un rat s'était introduit mais en réalité, c'est juste une grosse souris. Enfin, rat ou souris, moi je suis là pour les chasser..."

Hiei se mit en garde tandis que la démone relevait sa lance. Il eu à peine le temps de deviner les yeux dorés de son adversaire briller d'une lueur sadique avant de la voir se fondre sur lui.

Il para rapidement un coup sur la droite, et répliqua avec son épée. La démone utilisa le manche de la lance pour dévier le coup. Si elle l'avait paré normalement, le manche aurait été coupé.

La démone releva violemment sa lance, entraînant le bras de Hiei dans son mouvement. Elle posa le manche de son arme à terre, et prenant appui dessus avec ses mains, elle souleva son corps.

Hiei sentit un violent coup, à la fois sur le menton et sur son sternum, et il recula de quelques pas. Il cracha du sang et eu un sourire méchant.

"- T'as de la ressource, à ce que je vois. T'es pas un chat pour rien.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu."

La yohkai se jeta à nouveau sur lui en faisant tourner sa lance au dessus de sa tête. Subitement, elle se laissa retomber et elle se retrouva presque collée au sol. Hiei sauta en arrière, évitant un coup de lance qui lui aurait fauché les jambes. La démone se releva immédiatement et se mit à nouveau en position de combat.

"- Tu es très rapide, comme toutes les souris...

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus", concéda Hiei. Il était certes plus rapide qu'elle, mais il fallait admettre que question vitesse, elle n'était pas en reste.

Hiei sentait des démons s'approcher de l'endroit où il était. Il valait mieux filer d'ici immédiatement. Combattre en tenant un vase n'était pas aisé, d'autant plus qu'il craignait à chaque fois de le briser.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais la yohkai se plaça devant lui en un bond.

"- Non, non, on ne sort pas."

Hiei laissa retomber son épée au sol. Son adversaire surprise par ce geste ne remarqua pas qu'il avait retiré son manteau d'un geste. Il le jeta à la figure de la yohkai. Ses réflexes reprenant le dessus, elle le trancha de sa lance. Mais ces quelques secondes de répit avaient été suffisante pour Hiei. Son épée de nouveau à la main, il cassa la fenêtre et atterrit au milieu d'une pluie de débris de verre.

L'alarme retentissait, brisant le silence de la nuit. Hiei se mit à courir le long de l'allée, puis commença à bondir d'arbres en arbres. Il sauta au dessus du mur qui entourait la propriété. Il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs centaines de mètres quand il entendit une lame lui siffler à l'oreille.

"- Non, non, non, tu n'iras nulle part..."

Hiei se retourna. Il n'arriverait pas à la semer. Le mieux était de se débarrasser d'elle, et vite, avant que d'autres adversaires ne rappliquent. Si ce n'était pas gênant, tout ça. Avec sa force d'autrefois, il aurait pu la tuer facilement en moins de quelques secondes.

La yohkai recommençait à attaquer, et Hiei évitait tous ses coups, tout en en profitant pour l'éloigner du domaine. Il s'agissait de semer au moins les autres.

Son épée était bien plus courte que sa lance et il n'arrivait pas à s'approcher suffisamment d'elle. Il aurait pu la lui lancer, mais s'il ratait son coup il risquait de se retrouver dans une mauvaise posture. Quant à ses flammes, il pouvait faire une croix dessus. L'implantation du jagan était trop récente, utiliser beaucoup de yohryuku lui en ferait perdre le contrôle, malgré son bandeau qui en limitait son pouvoir. Il pouvait s'autoriser encore un sort. Il faudra guetter le moment propice.

Un coup de lance passa plus près de lui, coupant au passage une mèche et le tirant par là même de sa réflexion. Il sentit du sang lui couler sur la joue. Son épée ne lui servait à rien d'autre que de se défendre. Avant toutes choses, il faudra réduire la distance de combat. Donc se débarrasser de la lance.  
La démone visa son ventre avec sa lance. Hiei para le coup avec violence. Sous le choc, la lance se releva, et Hiei en profita pour s'approcher de son adversaire. Il était trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse répliquer avec sa lance. Il abattit son épée, et comme il le pensait, elle avait eu tout juste le temps de se protéger de sa lance, mais le manche fut tranché.

La démone prit aussitôt en main la partie surmontée de la lame et attaqua Hiei. Mais il ressentit tout à coup une douleur sur son flanc droit. D'un coup de pied il fit reculer la démone. Celle-ci tenait une dague dans la main gauche.

"- Salope...

- Non, juste prudente. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne garderais qu'une arme sur moi ?"

Elle commençait à sérieusement énerver Hiei. Il allait la tuer, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait.

Il releva son épée et reparti à l'assaut. La démone utilisait ses deux mains pour parer et attaquer. Si le combat se prolongeait encore longtemps, il ne tournerait pas à son avantage. Il perdait déjà beaucoup de sang, et les effets commençaient déjà à se faire sérieusement sentir.  
De sa dague, la yohkai l'attaqua sur la droite. Hiei para avec son épée, mais un bruit de métal se fit entendre.

Son épée s'était brisée, et à en juger par la façon dont son adversaire avait portée son coup, s'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. A présent, elle arborait un sourire triomphant.

Elle le croyait désarmé. En réalité, c'était une aubaine.

"- Bye bye, petit..."  
Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, remplacé par un grondement. En baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'une épée venait de lui transpercer l'abdomen. Mais l'épée en question était en réalité constituée de flamme.

L'épée disparut. Il n'avait plus assez de yohryuku pour la maintenir. La faire apparaître avait beaucoup puisé dans ses réserves. Mais il avait gagné, non ?

La démone avança sa main et la dague se planta dans son ventre. Il eut à peine de temps de durcir ses muscles pour amoindrir le coup. Il n'avait pas été assez méfiant. Il lui restait encore de l'énergie en quantité suffisante pour la maintenir en vie.

Hiei donna un violent coup sur le bras qui tenait toujours la dague et un horrible craquement se fit entendre. Il se recula d'elle mais la démone se jeta sur lui. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et maladroits. En deux coups de poings, Hiei la désarma. A présent elle se tenait devant lui, haletante, en se tenant le ventre de sa main valide, l'autre pendant inerte au bout de son bras cassé.

"- Bordel, je vais vraiment te tuer, sale rat !

- Je ne crois pas."

Hiei commença à défaire l'un des bandages qu'il portait toujours à ses mains.

"- Je pourrais t'achever avec une de tes armes, mais je ne vais pas le faire. A créature pathétique, mort pathétique."

En un bond il se retrouva derrière elle. Il fit rapidement passer le bandage autour de son cou et se mit à le resserrer.

"- En général, j'aime plutôt être expéditif. Mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception. Tu m'as vraiment fait perdre mon temps, alors en échange, je vais prendre mon temps pour te tuer."

Il resserra le bandage un peu plus. La démone s'agitait, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Hiei. Mais celui-ci tenait bon. Finalement, après un dernier soubresaut, les bras de la démone retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Hiei se recula d'elle, et elle s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd, ses longs cheveux noirs s'éparpillant autours d'elle comme un éventail.

Inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps ici. Hiei ramassa les deux bouts de son épée et les glissa dans son fourreau. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour la réparer. En attendant, il prit la dague de la démone et la glissa dans une de ses ceintures. Mieux valait se montrer prudent.

Hiei eut du mal à trouver le bâtiment désaffecté qui servait de point de rendez-vous. Il avait stupidement oublié que la carte était restée dans son manteau. Heureusement qu'avant de partir il l'avait soigneusement étudié, autrement il n'aurait jamais été capable de retrouver l'endroit.  
Il allait rentrer quand la pluie se mit à tomber avec violence.

"- Quel temps de merde", grogna Hiei en se faufilant dans le bâtiment.

Il monta des escaliers, et se trouva nez à nez avec le yohkai à la chemise rouge.

"- Tu as été moins rapide que je ne le pensais.

- Hn.

- Maintenant, si tu pouvais me donner ce vase...

- Dis moi déjà ce que tu sais.

- Et prendre le risque que tu t'enfuies une fois que je t'aurais donné ce que tu attends ? Comprend moi, je ne peux pas vraiment faire confiance à un voleur."

Hiei s'avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que la moitié du chemin le séparant du yokhai ne soit faite. Il déposa le vase et retourna à sa place d'origine.

"- Dis moi ce que tu sais."

Le yokhai esquissa un sourire. Quelque chose clochait. Par réflexe, Hiei tira aussitôt la dague de sa ceinture.

"- Trop tard, j'en ai bien peur."

Une dizaine de yokhai surgirent des recoins de la pièce. Quant à l'autre, il en profita pour s'emparer du vase.

"- Adieu Hiei ! Ce n'est pas que je voulais ta mort, mais ça reste plus sûr pour moi."

Il s'enfuit par une fenêtre, laissant Hiei aux prises avec ses adversaires. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, rien de cela ne lui serait arrivé. Il avait perdu énormément de sang, ce qui avait abaissé sa perception. En temps normal, il aurait du pouvoir ressentir la présence de tous ces monstres.  
Ses adversaires étaient tous faible. L'autre s'était peut-être imaginé que Hiei se ferait blesser suffisamment en essayent de récupérer le vase, et qu'une poignée de yohkai suffiraient pour se débarrasser de lui.

Hiei détestait être sous estimé. Si cet enfoiré s'imaginait que ces faiblards seraient suffisants pour le vaincre.

Avec rage il se jeta sur ses adversaires. Il ne ressentait plus ses blessures, trop focalisé sur l'idée qu'il les descendrait tous. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé. Tous ça à cause de lui. C'est lui qui lui avait dégoté ce fichu plan de merde ! C'est lui qui devait payer.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, le sol était jonché des corps sans vie des yohkai.

Il sortit lentement du bâtiment, incapable de se déplacer plus vite. Inutile de partir à la recherche de l'autre maintenant, il n'était pas vraiment en état.  
La pluie continuait de tomber avec violence, mais elle n'était pas encore suffisante pour laver le sang qui dégoulinait de ses blessures. Sa blessure à l'abdomen était moins grave que celle au flanc, car il avait eu le temps de bander ses muscles pour minimiser les dégâts. En revanche il avait été prit par surprise quand la démone avait enfoncé sa dague jusqu'à la garde dans son flanc droit. De plus, quand il l'avait faite reculer, elle n'avait pas lâché son arme, et de ce fait, avait cruellement coupé Hiei. S'il avait été un ningen, il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il faut croire que les Dieux existent. Certes on l'avait laissé naître en temps qu'enfant maudit, fils de koorime, mais on avait été assez bon pour lui épargner le déshonneur de naître en temps que pathétique ningen.

Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'au parc sans qu'il ne se rende réellement compte. Saleté de pluie. Et saleté de Kurama. Tout ça à cause de son plan foireux.  
Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Kurama. C'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait choisi de lui faire confiance. Il avait été vraiment stupide, faire confiance à un renard. On ne l'y reprendrait plus. Et dire qu'il s'était autrefois décidé à ne croire en personne d'autre que lui. Pourtant... Il avait voulu penser qu'il pouvait croire en une personne dans ce monde. Il était fatigué de toujours pouvoir compter que sur lui-même. Il était fatigué de toujours être seul. Le jour où il mourra, qu'est-ce aurait fait de sa vie en fin de compte ? Est-ce qu'il aurait réellement vécu ?

Il se stoppa net quand il eu l'arbre dans lequel il dormait habituellement dans son angle de vue. Sur le banc à côté se tenait Kurama, complètement trempé par la pluie. Il n'avait même pas prit de parapluie et ne cherchait même pas à s'abriter. Hiei crut déceler sur ses traits... De l'inquiétude ? Pour lui ? Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui ou...

Hiei se renfrogna. Il pouvait être inquiet ! Il allait lui faire passer un de ces quarts d'heure !

Hiei s'avança vers lui.

"- Toi !!"

Kurama releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement.

"- Tu es blessé ? Est-ce que ça..."

Hiei le saisit par le col avec colère. Surpris par le geste, Kurama resta complètement immobile, même alors que Hiei se secouait avec violence.

"- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais faire confiance à ce type ! Et je t'ai cru, bordel ! Alors que ce putain de yohkai puait l'embrouille !"

Kurama resta interdit.

"- Un... yohkai ?

- Toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer sur le champ ! Tu avais tout prévu, c'est ça ?! Tu voulais que je me fasse buter ?!

- Hiei san, non... Ton contact... Ca aurait du être un ningen... Pas un yohkai..."

La colère de Hiei retomba brusquement et il lâcha le col de Kurama.

"- Un ningen... Tu veux dire que le mec que j'ai rencontré..."

Kurama poussa un soupir las et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Voilà qui ne va pas arranger nos affaires..."

Hiei eu soudain la tête qui tournait. Il n'aurait pas du s'énerver comme il avait fait, pas dans cet état. Il porta sa main au flanc, et la retira, complètement ensanglantée. Sa vue se fut trouble et il commença à chanceler.

"- Hi... Hiei !"

La dernière chose dont il eu conscience, se fut deux bras qui se glissaient sous lui, l'empêchant de chuter. Il y une voix, il sentait la pluie qui continuait de tomber, puis plus rien.

---

Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il avait chaud. L'endroit sentait bon, et il était enveloppé d'une sensation de douceur et de réconfort. Jamais il n'avait été si bien. Partout où il allait, c'était pour ne rien connaître d'autre que l'inconfort, le froid, et la douleur.

La douleur. Il avait été blessé, il s'en souvenait. Il était mort ? Il ne sentait rien, il n'avait pas mal... Mais il avait vaguement conscience d'un poids sur sa jambe.

Hiei ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, il y était déjà venu. Son regard se posa sur une étagère remplie de livre. Ca lui revenait. La chambre de Kurama. Il avait du encore le ramener chez lui pour le soigner.

Mine de rien, quand on portait quelqu'un, du parc jusqu'ici, ça devait faire loin. Hiei et lui faisaient à peu près la même taille, et Kurama paraissait assez frêle. Non, le porter jusqu'ici pour le soigner, ça n'avait pas du être une partie de plaisir. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait laissé Kurama crever et serait parti sans se retourner. Enfin, peut-être pas. Kurama lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois, il avait une dette envers lui. Non, il n'en avait pas, c'est lui qui l'avait fourré dans ce plan foireux.

Si, il en avait une. Kurama venait encore une fois de lui sauver la vie. Et merde. Voilà qu'il se trouvait à nouveau redevable du yohko. Ou était-il d'ailleurs, celui-là ?

Le poids sur sa jambe...

Ah.

Il s'était endormit assit sur sa chaise, la tête sur le lit. Depuis combien de temps Hiei était-il allongé ici ? Il se redressa et grogna sous la douleur. Sa blessure au flanc ne s'était toujours pas refermée.

Hiei étudia le visage de Kurama. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et il bavait. Ca, ça te tues tous tes effets. Le grand yohko Kurama bave comme un bébé quand il dort. Il a vraiment un visage de gamin. Le genre candide et innocent, aux grands yeux doux. Aha, elle était bien bonne, celle-là aussi, Kurama candide et innocent...

Mais c'est vrai qu'il faisait vraiment gamin. Alors qu'il était au moins dix fois plus âgé que lui. En même temps, son corps de ningen devait être assez récent, non ? Kurama avait disparu pour de bon il y a à peu près treize ou quatorze ans. Ca fait jeune, ça, pour un ningen, treize ou quatorze ans ?  
En tout cas, le corps qu'il occupait à présent avait été bien choisi. Impossible de se douter un instant que derrière ce doux visage se cachait un être cruel et sans pitié. Idéal pour tromper l'ennemi. Lui Hiei ne trompait personne.

Il avança sa main vers le visage de Kurama dans l'idée de le réveiller d'une petite gifle mais au dernier moment se ravisa et la posa simplement sur sa joue.Kurama ne s'éveilla pas. Il s'était ramolli. S'endormir en présence d'un démon qu'il connaissait à peine était déjà une chose, mais théoriquement la moindre stimulation devrait le réveiller. Comment Kurama avait fait pour vivre si longtemps, même dans le ningenkai ? L'endroit n'était pas dépourvu de monstres, et descendre Kurama, le célèbre voleur cruel et sans pitié était une bonne façon d'augmenter son prestige. Mais est-ce que Kurama était encore cruel et sans pitié ?

Hiei pinça la joue de Kurama, qui ouvrit des yeux encore engourdis de sommeil.

"- Hein... Quoi ?

- Retire toi de ma jambe, tu pèses lourd, elle est toute engourdie.

- Hein... Oh...ah, pardon."

Kurama avait le regard perdu dans le vague, et Hiei eu l'impression qu'il ne savait pas où il était réellement. Au bout d'un moment, le yohko finit par se tourner vers lui.

"- Tu es réveillé, fit-il d'une voix pâteuse."

Sur sa joue gauche s'étaient imprimée les plis de la couverture. Ses yeux semblaient avoir du mal à se fixer sur quelque chose, et il réprima un bâillement avec difficulté.

"- Mieux que toi, lança Hiei. Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

Kurama le regarda d'un air hagard comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question puis regarda sa montre.

"- Heu... Presque trois heures...

- Et tu dors depuis combien de temps ?

- 'ais pas, marmonna finalement Kurama.

- Pfff, espèce de crétin. Tu me ramènes alors que tu n'es pas obligé, tu me soignes alors que tu aurais pu me laisser crever, tu me laisses ton lit alors que tu aurais pu me laisser sur le sol et tu me veilles alors que tu pourrais dormir pour de bon. Pourquoi ?

- ... C'est normal, non ?

- Normal ?

- On est a... alliés, non?", répondit-il en étouffant un baillement.

Alliés ? Il n'avait pas d'alliés, il n'en n'avait jamais réellement eu, les alliés ne servent à rien. Même les voleurs de la bande, il ne les avait jamais considéré comme de véritables alliés. Il avait toujours su se débrouiller seul.

Bon, dans ce cas de figure, il serait peut-être mort sans l'intervention de Kurama. Et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à nier les faits. Ni même à discuter, tout simplement.

"- Hn."

Il n'avait qu'à croire ce qu'il voulait. Pour Hiei il était clair que Kurama n'était pas un allié. Enfin, peut-être un peu, dans un sens. Mais Kurama n'était rien de plus, ça c'était certain.

Kurama s'étira et réprima un nouveau bâillement.

"- Mmm, si ma mère n'était pas dans sa chambre, j'aurais pu récupérer un futon dans son armoire...

- T'aurais eu plus vite fait de dormir dans son lit.

- Nn. Pas faux."

Il se frotta les yeux et consulta de nouveau sa montre.

"- Je ne vais pas être frais, demain matin au collège."

Ce qu'était le collège, il n'en avait aucune idée, et il s'en moquait totalement. Comme du fait de savoir que Kurama serait fatigué.

"- Hn. La faute à qui ?"

Kurama se leva de sa chaise et sorti de son armoire une couette épaisse qu'il jeta sur le sol.

"- Je reviens dans quelques secondes, je dois me mettre en pyjama."

Dès que Kurama avait quitté la chambre, il s'était levé du lit. Son bureau croulait sous des piles de papiers et de livres. Hiei remua un peu le tas et se saisit d'une feuille au hasard. Elle était recouverte de chiffres et de signes bizarres auxquels il ne comprenait rien. L'autre à côté semblait être écrite dans une autre langue, mais il était difficile d'en juger, vu qu'il n'avait jamais vu des symboles comme ceux-ci. Sûrement des trucs de ningen. Plus il en voyait sur eux, plus il les trouvait bizarre.

"- Alors Hiei, tu t'intéresses à mes devoirs ?"

Avec un grognement Hiei reposa la feuille.

"- Rien de ce que tu fais ne m'intéresse."

Kurama eu un petit sourire, et il s'installa sur la couette au sol.

"- Tu ne retournes pas dans le lit ?

- Hn. Pas envie.

- Je ne peux pas te faire dormir par terre, tu es blessé.

- ...

- Très bien, fait comme tu veux. Dors même suspendu au plafond, si tu veux, pour ce que j'en ai à faire."

Kurama se releva, éteignit la lumière de sa table de chevet et se rallongea sur la couette.

A dire vrai, le lit de Kurama était vraiment confortable, en rien comparable avec les arbres dans lesquels il dormait. Mais justement, c'en était même trop confortable. Il été habitué à dormir dans les arbres. Après une nuit ici, le retour à la réalité ne serait que plus dur. Jamais il n'aurait de matelas à lui pour passer sa nuit, jamais il n'aurait un toit pour l'abriter de la pluie et du froid.

"- Hiei, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te recoucher ?"

Finalement Hiei se réinstalla sur le lit. Même s'il n'aurait jamais droit à tout ça, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu pendant qu'il le pouvait. Il se tourna dans le lit pour se retourner vers Kurama. Malgré l'obscurité, il n'avait aucun mal à voir chacun de ses traits.

"- Kurama ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit, on est allié.

- C'est pas ça que je veux comme réponse. Dis-moi, tu attends quelque chose de moi, c'est ça ?"

Kurama tourna sa tête et fixa ses yeux au plafond.

"- Avant toi... depuis que je suis dans le ningenkai, je n'ai jamais côtoyé de yohkai. Tous ceux qui m'approchent ne le faisaient que dans le but de me tuer.

- J'ai aussi essayé de te tuer.

- Oui, mais c'était par erreur. Et puis j'avais senti que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. C'est en parti pour ça que je t'ai soigné.

- Hn. Tu t'es trompé sur mon compte.

-Je ne peux pas me lier aux ningen. Un jour ou l'autre, ils finiraient par être impliqués dans mes histoires. Et puis, s'ils apprenaient la vérité, je ne suis pas certains qu'ils arriveraient à m'accepter, à commencer par ma mère. De toutes façons, c'est bien trop dangereux. L'autre jour, par ma faute, Maya a faillit..."

La voix de Kurama s'étrangla dans sa gorge et Hiei resta silencieux. Maya devait être la fille pour laquelle il s'était battu contre Yatsude. Kurama avait eu l'air de tenir énormément à elle.

"- Enfin, ça ne lui arrivera plus, vu que maintenant elle a tout oublié. Je ne fais plus parti de sa vie, à présent."

Kurama esquissa un sourire.

"- Dans un sens, tu as raison, j'attends peut-être quelque chose de toi. Peut-être que j'en ai juste assez, d'être toujours seul. A la longue, c'est fatiguant, et c'est tellement ennuyant. J'aimerais bien avoir un ami."

Hiei ne répondit rien et il détourna le regard du visage de Kurama. Il avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un au monde cherchait à être ami avec lui. Kurama devait être vraiment désespéré pour en être réduit à ça. S'il savait la vérité sur ses origines, s'il savait qu'il était le fils d'une koorime, est-ce qu'il voudrait toujours être son ami ? Hiei étouffa un grognement.

Non, bien sûr que non. Il serait stupide de penser le contraire. Si un jour Kurama venait à l'apprendre, il le regarderait comme les autres, avec dégoût ou indifférence.

De plus, Hiei n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir des amis. Il trouvait ça inutile, et même dangereux. Le makai était plein d'histoire d'alliances défaites et de traîtrises. Et on ne peut trahir que ceux qui nous font confiance. Hiei n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en la matière, mais lorsqu'on a des amis, on est sensé leur faire confiance.

Il est vrai que lui-même avait fait confiance à Kurama, mais c'était plus par instinct que par autre chose. Il n'estimait pas que le yohko était un ami, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui en avait pas vraiment voulut quand il a cru qu'il l'avait trahit. S'il s'était mis en colère, c'est parce qu'en réalité il était fâché contre lui-même. C'était lui qui était tombé dans ce piège grossier, il aurait du faire preuve de plus de jugement.

Il ne voulait pas d'ami. Les amis ont des devoirs à respecter entre eux. Ils se sentent obligés de faire des choses qu'ils n'ont pas envie de faire. Hiei voulait être libre et l'amitié était un fardeau qu'il n'avait pas envie de porter. Il devait mettre un terme au jeu de Kurama.

"- Kura...

- Tu sais Hiei, même si je n'ai pas d'ami, je serais ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler librement de temps en temps."

Hiei ne se sentit pas le courage de répondre. Il se tourna dans le lit, dos à Kurama. La pluie continuait de marteler la vitre, le seul bruit qu'il entendait dans la chambre silencieuse. A côté de lui, la respiration de Kurama se fit plus profonde. Il s'était déjà endormi.

Après tout, si Kurama voulait d'un ami, il pouvait bien lui laisser croire que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Si Kurama n'en avait rien à fiche de sa liberté, Hiei s'en moquait, qu'il continue à se comporter comme il le faisait. Mais surtout, qu'il ne vienne pas pleurer après.

Kurama se retourna dans son lit, et laissa échapper un long soupir. Ses pensées à moitié brumeuses, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Kurama avait arrêté de lui coller un particule. Puis il laissa le sommeil le gagner à son tour.

---

(1) chashûmen: ramen avec des tranches de porc

---

shunelodie, je suis ravie de voir que ma fic plait à au moins une personne sur ffnet... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant...


	4. Chapitre 2 partie 2

Voici la fin du chapitre 2. Cette partie doit être celle à laquelle j'ai consacrée le plus de temps, et elle reste celle que j'aime le moins… Cependant, j'ai passé tellement de temps dessus que je n'ai pas le courage de la refaire.

C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas modifié la partie deux du chapitre 1, pour y introduire le fameux papier (vu un peu plus bas dans cette partie). La deuxième raison, est tout simplement que j'ai oublié (pour la troisième fois, tout de même). J'avais juste mis une note assez discrète "penser à parler du papier", du coup je n'y ai plus pensé. Désolée.

Malgré tout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir. Quelqu'un m'a fait remarqué que je n'acceptait que les reviews des inscrits, ce que j'ignorait totalement. La chose est désormais arrangée, alors ne vous gênez pas !

---

"- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Shuuichi, c'est délicieux !"

Shiori semblait apprécier réellement le repas qu'avait préparé Kurama. Après avoir fouillé dans des livres de cuisine, il s'était décidé pour du tonkatsu.(1)

"- Mon chéri, ton père avait raison, avec un tel prénom, tu ne pouvais que devenir qu'une personne d'exception !" (2)

Malgré tous les compliments que lui adressait Shiori et qu'il savait sincères, Kurama trouvait, à juste titre, qu'elle le cuisinait mieux que lui. Cependant, le yohko savait également que Shiori était du genre à croire que tous ce que faisait Shuuichi était digne d'éloge, à un point qu'elle était encore persuadée que ses dessins de maternelles (tous exclusivement coloriés en noir, le fait que la plupart de ses camarades de classes ayant tous un penchant pour les couleurs vives avaient le don de l'énerver) étaient les plus beaux qu'on puisse imaginer.  
Après avoir mangé son fruit, Kurama se proposa pour débarrasser la table, mais Shiori le retint.

"- Tu as sans doute des tas de choses à faire, chéri. Occupe toi déjà de tes devoirs. Par contre, tu seras gentil de me donner ton uniforme, je fais une lessive ce soir."

Kurama était retourné dans sa chambre pour récupérer son uniforme. Avant de le donner à sa mère, il vida au préalablement ses poches, d'où il sortit un morceau de papier vierge. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait gardé ça sur lui, déjà ?

"- Je te le met dans le panier à linge sale ? demanda Kurama depuis le couloir.

- Non, tu peux le mettre directement dans la machine à laver."

Il avait prit une douche avant de revenir dans sa chambre. Ses devoirs étaient faits, mais en revanche, il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Pour cela, il lui faudra attendre que Shiori ne se couche.

Il s'installa à son bureau avec un livre, pour s'occuper. La veille, déjà, il était sorti de sa chambre la nuit pour mener son enquête en ville. Il avait décidé d'aider Hiei dans ses recherches, et il s'était mis en quête d'informations sur Yukina.

La plupart des démons ne connaissaient pas Kurama, car il avait toujours fait en sorte de cacher son identité. Certains en revanche savaient qui il était. Si parmi ceux-ci, certains seraient trop heureux de le supprimer, d'autres ne lui cherchaient pas d'ennui. En règle générale, Kurama évitait de se lier à eux, car il ne voulait pas attirer l'intention des instances célestes. Ces derniers savaient que le yohko s'était réfugié dans le ningenkai, et ils le cherchaient activement. Il préférait donc se montrer prudent et ne pas se lier avec les autres démons. Mais parfois, ceux-ci pouvaient se montrer utiles quand il avait besoin d'une information particulière. Et là, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur Yukina. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'absolument personne ne savait quoi que ce soit sur elle. Son nom même ne rappelait rien à aucun démon du ningenkai. Alors qu'habituellement, les informations de ce genre avaient tendances à circuler même un peu trop rapidement, en une soirée complète Kurama n'avait strictement rien apprit.

Yukina était pourtant une koorime, elle faisait partie d'une race de démons extrêmement casanière, sa présence dans le ningenkai ne devrait pas passer inaperçue. Et puis, Hiei avait bien réussit à obtenir quelques informations : même si ces dernières étaient erronées, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un l'avait bien mis sur sa piste à lui et celle de Yatsude.

Kurama reposa son livre et se massa les tempes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Le fait que l'on envoie Hiei sur sa piste était assez étrange, et il doutait que ce soit dû à une erreur. Qui avait pu faire croire à Hiei qu'il représentait une menace ? Et surtout, dans quel but ? A dire vrai, il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pourrait être derrière tout ça.

Kurama rangea le livre sur l'étagère. Plutôt que de chercher des informations sur Yukina, il avait l'intention ce soir d'essayer de remonter la piste que Hiei avait suivie. Mais avant cela...

Oui ! Il s'en souvenait ! Il avait bien quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir, il en était certain. Du moins, si la personne à qui il pensait était bien la bonne...

Quant à la chose qui pouvait lui servir était un simple bout de papier vierge, soigneusement plié en deux, et qu'il avait trouvé dans le repaire de Yatsude. Après avoir vaincu ce dernier, il avait fait avec Hiei le tour de l'usine, pour voir s'ils pourraient trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. La seule chose qu'ils y avaient découvert, en plus de nombreuses dépouilles à moitié putréfiées, était le corps inanimé de Maya, et sur le sol, dans la même pièce que la jeune fille, le morceau de papier que Kurama avait jusqu'à présent gardé dans sa poche de pantalon sans trop savoir pourquoi, et en oubliant même où il l'avait eu. Il n'y avait pas encore prêté attention mais maintenant, il était certain qu'il s'agissait de ça. Et il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il eu la preuve que son intuition était fondée.

Shiori était déjà couchée. Il attendit quelques minutes, pour être certain qu'elle était bien endormie et, le plus silencieusement du monde, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et se retrouva en un bond à l'extérieur. Il vérifia machinalement qu'il avait bien plusieurs brins d'herbe dans la poche, ainsi qu'une quantité suffisante de pollen de l'oubli. Sa réserve commençait à baisser, il sera bientôt le temps de chercher à s'en procurer. Kurama poussa un soupir. Il était limité, niveau plantes. Déjà, avec le peu de puissance qu'il lui restait par rapport à autrefois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser toutes celles dont il avait l'habitude de se servir. Et pour s'en procurer, il était obligé de passer par des intermédiaires. Hors de question pour lui de se rendre dans le makai. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas en transporter sur lui autant qu'il en voudrait. Les poches n'étaient pas pratiques, il avait un peu de mal à ressentir ce qu'il gardait sur lui. Autrefois, il conservait toutes ses graines dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui en permettait un accès plus facile, mais ce qui lui permettait également de sentir immédiatement à quelle graine il avait affaire.

Il devrait peut-être se laisser pousser les cheveux. Shiori le laisserait sans doutes faire, elle lui passait tout. Mais ils n'accepteraient sans doutes pas cela au collège, et encore moins au lycée, vu qu'il avait l'intention de s'inscrire dans un établissement prestigieux. Il verrait bien. Pour l'instant, ses cheveux étaient loin d'être assez long.

Kurama avait longtemps erré dans les quartiers louches de la ville, à la recherche de pistes. Il avait réussit à remonter celle qu'Hiei avait suivit sans trop de mal : le démon était devenu plutôt célèbre. Pour plus de sécurité, Kurama leur effaça la mémoire : il n'était pas question que quelqu'un puisse remonter sa piste à lui, comme il l'avait fait pour Hiei.

Aux alentours de une heure et demie du matin, quelqu'un lui lâcha un prénom qui l'intéressa : il s'agissait d'un certain Katsuya. Un démon lui avait apprit que Hiei était venu pour le voir, le jour même où il s'était attaqué à Kurama. Si sa mémoire était bonne, et sans aucuns doutes, elle l'était, Katsuya était un des sous-fifres de Yakumo. Et ça, c'était trop gros pour être une simple coïncidence. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas dans l'affaire, et ce quelque chose avait à voir avec le caractère de Yakumo. Et puis, pourquoi avoir emmené Hiei sur lui et sur Yatsude ? Il devait tirer ça au clair, mais avant, il devait aller voir Katsuya pour s'assurer que les informations reçues étaient bien exactes.  
Il lui fallut à peine vingt minutes pour retrouver Katsuya. Kurama attendit patiemment que le démon se retrouve seul, puis il tira de sa poche un brin d'herbe qu'il transforma en une épée tranchante. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva derrière Katsuya, lui passant son épée sur le cou, tout en lui attrapant le bras gauche, qu'il lui tordit derrière le dos.

"- Si tu parles sans que je t'en donne la permission, dit-il de sa voix la plus froide possible, je te tues. Su tu bouges, je te tues. Et si tu essaies de t'enfuir, je te torturerais avant de te tuer. Et ne crois surtout pas que j'en serais incapable. C'est compris ?"

Kurama entendit le démon déglutir avec difficulté. Bien, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à obtenir ses informations.

"- Maintenant, je vais te poser des questions. Tu te contentes de me répondre. Si je vois que tu me mens, je te tues. Ne pense pas essayer de me berner ; j'ai un réel talent pour comprendre quand on me ment. C'est bien compris ?"

Katsuya acquiesça légèrement.

"- Est-ce que c'est Yakumo qui t'a demandé de mettre Hiei sur ma piste et celle de Yatsude ?

- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi... Aïe !"

Un craquement résonna dans la ruelle, et Kurama lâcha le bras qu'il tenait.

"- Hinhin, mauvaise réponse. La prochaine fois que tu me mens, je ne me contenterais pas de te casser quelque chose. Dis-moi, c'est bien Yakumo qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

- Ou...Oui."

Kurama ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Yatsude ? Il y avait des méthodes plus simples, pour se débarrasser de lui, si c'était ce que Yakumo avait en tête. C'était toujours possible, le faire venir pour s'en débarrasser, pourquoi pas, mais il y avait plus simple. Et puis, même si Hiei avait sans doutes servi à le mettre au courant du fait que le démon était en ville, rien n'obligeait Kurama d'aller le combattre... Sauf si...

"- Le Hedoki..."

Kurama sentit Katsuya se crisper.

"- C'est toi qui a prévenu le Hedoki que la fille qui était avec moi serait un excellent cadeau pour Yatsude ?"

Le démon se mit à trembler.

"- Réponds ou je te tue !

-Je... je... Ce n'était pas mon idée ! C'est Yakumo qui m'a demandé de le faire, c'est pas de moi, tout ça !"

Kurama relâcha Katsuya et le fit tomber à terre.

"- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

- Pitié ! Je ne faisais que lui obéir !"

Sans un seul regard en arrière, Kurama s'éloigna du démon. Le tuer ne servirait à rien, mais il prit la précaution de tout lui faire oublier.  
Arrivé devant la boutique de Yakumo, il n'hésita pas une seconde et il poussa la porte. Il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver ouverte, malgré l'heure avancée : après tout, c'est durant la nuit que les démons se montrent le plus facilement.

"- Tiens tiens, Kurama... Si je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me voir...

- Ne te moque pas de moi, tu savais très bien que j'aillais finir par arriver."

Un petit rire naquit de la gorge de Yakumo.

"- Effectivement. Je dirais même que je t'ai surestimé, je pensais te voir venir plus tôt... Seulement, avant tout, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as compris... Ou ce que tu penses avoir compris, Kurama kun..."

Certains pourraient penser que rendre ainsi visite à Yakumo pour lui poser ouvertement des questions sur ses agissements serait suicidaire. Mais Kurama savait qu'il n'en n'avait rien à craindre, pour l'instant du moins.

"- Yatsude n'était qu'un pion, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demandais déjà ce qu'il était venu faire dans notre ville, mais c'est toi qui l'a fait venir, n'est-ce pas ?"

De sa poche, Kurama sortit un morceau de papier vierge.

"- Il avait ça sur lui. Tu penses bien que j'ai fouillé l'usine avant de repartir. Au départ, je n'y avais prêté aucune attention, mais j'ai fini par m'en rendre compte.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ce papier veut dire.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Yakumo."

Il fit jaillir son youki, et de l'encre se mit à serpenter sur le papier, formant ainsi une toile d'araignée.

" - Une méthode passée de mode depuis au moins sept cents ans, et c'est pour ça que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. L'encre ne se révèle qu'avec le youki, ce qui signifie que pour peu que tu sois au courant, n'importe qui peut voir le contenu du message. Mais c'est souvent ce qu'on a juste sous les yeux qu'on a tendance à perdre de vue."

Yakumo haussa les épaules.

"- Pff, je pensais que tout le monde savait qu'il fallait détruire ce genre de message lorsqu'on les reçoit... C'est ça, lorsque l'on a affaire à des imbéciles incompétents.

-Ce message venait donc bien de toi.

- De qui d'autre ? Tu as des yeux, non? Je l'ai invité, c'est tout, la ville devenait ennuyante, un peu d'animation est toujours la bienvenue.

- Oui tu l'as invité, pour te servir de lui. Je ne pense pas que tu ne voulais pas te débarrasser de moi, tu préfèrerais me tuer de tes propres mains. Cela dit, tu espérais sans doutes que je te débarrasse de Hiei, ce qui veut dire que tu as un rapport avec la disparition de Yukina.

- Continue, ça devient très intéressant..."

Kurama ne se laissa pas démonter et poursuivit ses explications.

"- Mais tu voulais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Hiei était juste une diversion, pour enlever Maya sans aucun problème. Depuis le début, c'était elle, la vraie cible. Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui as fait prévenir le Hedoki d'un excellent cadeau potentiel. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu : je n'ai pas tué Hiei mais en plus je l'ai soigné, et Yatsude n'a pas tué Maya."

Yakumo eu un petit rire mauvais.

"- Et bien, on dirait que tu me connais trop bien, Kurama. Mais sache que je voulais aussi me débarrasser de Yatsude. Il commençait à trop attirer l'attention. Au départ, c'est intéressant pour se faire oublier des instances, mais au bout d'un certain temps, celles-ci se montrent trop curieuses et se mettent à fouiller un peu partout. Il fallait donc m'en débarrasser, sans que l'on sache que tout cela venait de moi.

- Yatsude était plus fort que moi. Si Hiei ne m'avait pas aidé je serais mort. Tu avais pourtant juré de me tuer de tes propres mains, si j'ai bonne mémoire...

- Tu serais mort ? Le Kurama que je connais aurait-il donc changé à ce point ? Pourtant le Kurama que je connais reste toujours très calme en combattant, et malgré le fait qu'il soit moins fort que son adversaire, il trouve toujours une faille pour le terrasser."

Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage de Yakumo. De son côté, Kurama resta totalement impassible, mais il avait très bien compris le sous-entendu.

"- Alors c'est donc ça... Après tant d'années, le moment que j'attendais est enfin arrivé... Tu tenais tellement à cette stupide ningen que tu as été incapable de garder ton calme face à l'ennemi ? Hin hin, j'ai-tout-vu... Souviens toi, Kurama, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout..."

Kurama ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Yakumo avait raison. Il serait bientôt temps de récupérer toutes ses affaires. Il était probable qu'il devrait s'en servir d'ici un ou deux ans. Mais en attendant, il n'avait rien à craindre de Yakumo. Aussi, il n'hésita pas à lui poser d'autres questions.

"- Et Hiei ? Tu ne m'as pas dit si j'avais raison. On t'a demandé de t'en débarrasser ?

- Peut-être...

- C'est toi qui es derrière le fait qu'il n'y a plus aucune rumeur qui circule sur Yukina ?

- Qui sait... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ta Yukina, je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois. Si tu veux savoir, elle est très mignonne, exactement le genre qui te plaisait autrefois, le style de fille pure et innocente. Et en plus c'est une gamine, ajouta Yakumo en levant une main, elle doit faire tout juste cette taille.

- Je me fiche de tout ça...

- Elle a des yeux magnifiques, continua Yakumo, ignorant totalement Kurama. Rouges, un peu bruns, tu vois ? Et de longs cheveux... Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves à Maya, d'ailleurs, autrefois tu détestais les cheveux courts. Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce genre de démon, ça ne court pas les rues. Une koorime si jeune, et si jolie, si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il en parlerait aussitôt.

Yakumo afficha un large sourire.

- Je pense que tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vois... Probablement un de ces pourris du book black club, non ?

- Mais qui te dit qu'il s'agit d'humains?

- Mon intuition."

Ils restèrent à se juger du regard pendant quelques secondes. Puis Yakumo détourna enfin la tête.

"- Kurama, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

- J'ai très bien compris comment tu fonctionnais, Yakumo, je sais ce que tu cherches à faire.

- Tant mieux, alors, pas la peine de t'expliquer pour quelles raisons j'ai fait enlever Maya, alors."

Sans un mot, Kurama se retourna et poussa la porte de la boutique et la referma derrière lui. De son côté, Yakumo poussa un long soupir.

"- Oui, Kurama, tu sais comment je fonctionne. Mais j'ai changé, depuis quelques siècles. Désormais, c'est moi qui vais t'utiliser... Donnant donnnant, chacun son tour."

----

Kurama arpentait les rues au hasard. Au moins, il savait qui avait mis Hiei sur sa piste, et pourquoi. Et surtout, il savait à présent où chercher. Quelqu'un gardait probablement Yukina prisonnière, et ce, depuis sans doutes un an, et de plus il faisait taire les rumeurs avec l'argent et la force. Ce comportement n'était pas vraiment un comportement de démons tel qu'on les voyait dans le ningenkai. Kurama en était quasi certain : celui qui avait récupéré Yukina était un ningen, et pour savoir que les larmes de koorime étaient précieuses, et tout simplement pour avoir des affaires avec le monde des démons, ça ne pouvait qu'être que quelqu'un du book black club. Kurama soupira.

Savoir où chercher était une avancée, mais la difficulté qui se présentaient à eux était de taille. S'en prendre directement à quelqu'un de cette organisation était extrêmement risqué. Il pouvait bien jouer sur les compétitions internes, mais il ne connaissait personne qui avait de liens avec eux. Sans indics, impossible d'agir. Et la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider dans cette situation était Yakumo. Autrement dit, il était dans une impasse, la seule chose qu'il lui restait était de mettre son nez directement dans leurs affaires. De plus, savoir que c'était un humain qui détenait Yukina n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Certes, il était certain à présent que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Mais les humains sont terriblement plus vénaux que les démons, et malgré tout, les koorime n'étaient pas une race de démon qui pleurait facilement.

Qui sait toutes les tortures que Yukina avait du subir ?

Kurama arriva enfin devant sa maison. Aussi silencieusement que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, il pénétra dans sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre.  
Ca ne l'étonnait pas que Yakumo veuille se venger à ce point. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour, au contraire même, il l'avait voulu.

Cependant, même s'il savait que Yakumo s'en prendrait à ses proches, il n'avait pas assez bien évalué le danger.

Pour l'instant, il allait encore laisser Yakumo agir à sa guise. Il n'y avait personne auquel il tenait réellement. Le problème Maya était résolu, maintenant qu'elle avait oublié ses sentiments, Yakumo ne risquait pas de s'en prendre à elle. Et puis, il ne commettrait plus l'erreur stupide de sympathiser avec un ningen, quel qu'il soit. Il lui restait pratiquement neuf cents ans à vivre dans le corps de Shuuichi Minamino, il aurait le temps de voir tout son entourage disparaître. Sans compter le fait qu'un jour, il retournera dans le makai.

Le problème était Shiori. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Au départ, il avait ressenti à son égard l'indifférence la plus complète. Pour être franc, il lui en voulait. Sa vraie mère n'avait jamais eu ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de fibre maternelle, et il avait finit par la haïr au plus haut point. Mais cette femme, Shiori, ce substitut, cette fausse mère, s'était montrée plus douce et aimante envers lui que ne l'avait jamais été cette femme qu'il avait finit par appeler "elle".

Oui, il en avait voulu à Shiori de lui donner tant d'amour, lorsque sa propre mère, cette débauchée, cette moins que rien, n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre en lui qu'un moyen de gagner de l'argent, lorsque le simple fait de son existence semblait ravir Shiori.

Il lui avait fallu attendre de se réincarner dans le corps d'un ningen pour savoir ce que ça fait d'être aimé par ses parents, sauf que... Shiori tout comme son mari n'étaient pas ses parents.

Kurama enfila rapidement son pyjama, et avec un soupir, il éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans son lit. Une chose était sûre, cependant : en ce moment, il réfléchissait beaucoup à des sujets qui autrefois le laissait indifférent. Yakumo avait raison, il avait changé, et ce changement qu'il redoutait était arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu.

Un léger crépitement se fit entendre sur les fenêtres, et ce crépitement se mua rapidement en une pluie féroce. Rien d'étonnant, après tout, on était en Juin.

Il hésita un moment à aller chercher Hiei, puis il se ravisa. Il n'était même pas certain que le démon accepterait de dormir chez lui. Et puis il avait cours, aujourd'hui, un certain nombre d'heure de sommeil lui était indispensable. Si jamais Hiei passait directement à la maison, il se ferait une joie de l'accueillir. Mais si Hiei ne se présentait pas, il n'allait vraiment pas lui courir après.

Finalement, Kurama passa sa nuit sans que personne ne se présente à sa fenêtre.

La journée du lendemain s'était passée sans aucun évènement notable. En rentrant du collège, il était allé faire quelques achats en prévision de ce soir, et il avait fait un détour pour passer dans un quartier résidentiel où les hortensias poussaient en quantité. S'il aimait la saison des pluies, c'était uniquement pour ces fleurs, qui faisaient parti de ses fleurs préférées. Ce soir là, il n'attendit pas que Shiori ne se couche pour sortir. Cependant, il arrangea ses draps de façon à donner l'illusion qu'un corps était allongé sur le lit, au cas où elle pourrait jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Puis il mit un sac sur le dos, dans lequel il y avait des achats et il se glissa par la fenêtre.

Cette nuit, il avait deux endroits à visiter, et le premier se trouvait être un vieux local de prêteur sur gage, et dont les employés se chargeaient réalité de régler les problèmes entre ningen et démons. Il y a encore quelques semaines, l'homme avait un petit restaurant comme couverture, mais il fallait changer souvent, pour éviter de se faire remarquer par les instances célestes.

Avec un peu de chances, il pourrait trouver des dossiers ou un trace du fait que l'un de ceux du book black club avait soudainement renforcé sa garde.

Kurama s'était rendu sans hésiter au local. Par chance, il était fermé. S'il avait été ouvert, les choses auraient été légèrement plus compliquées pour lui, car cela aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait eu affaire au propriétaire de l'endroit, qui était un monstre assez puissant. Le pollen de l'oubli pouvait aussi endormir, mais son effet était très limité, et c'était la seule plante qui aurait vraiment pu l'aider dans ce cas. Il posa les mains sur les murs, et se concentra : il sentait clairement que l'endroit était protégé par de nombreux sorts. Il esquissa un sourire. Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas usurpé son titre de roi des voleurs.

Kurama chercha la direction nord ouest et glissa ses mains sur le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherche. De l'autre côté était collé une amulette qui empêchait quiconque n'avait pas été autorisé à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège extrêmement ancien et que la plupart des démons du ningenkai ignoraient, mais qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir maintes fois utilisé autrefois et pour l'avoir même posé chez lui. Par conséquent, il savait aussi comment s'en débarrasser.

De son sac, il sortit un bout de papier puis il donna à un brin d'herbe la taille et la forme d'une dague. Avec, il se taillada le doigt, et écrivit de son sang sur la feuille blanche. Il posa le talisman sur le mur, et récita une formule en japonais ancien :

"- Les quatre directions funestes, les quatre fleuves et le présage néfaste."

Il sentit la protection se défaire immédiatement. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de crocheter la serrure. Les autres sorts étaient insignifiants, il lui suffisait de baisser son énergie jusqu'à la rendre inexistante pour n'en n'avoir rien à craindre.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, il chercha partout avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Un vieux carton avec écrit dessus "moins de 1000 yens" contenait de gros dossiers. Aucun n'était consacré à quelqu'un du book black club, et il s'agissait la trace de quelques transactions d'argents qu'il y avait eu dans le monde de l'occulte.

Il lui fallut bien deux heures pour éplucher les dossiers, mais aucun de ces salauds du book black club ne semblait s'être enrichi soudainement, et ils avaient à peu près tous le même nombre de démons à leur service. Le cas d'un certain Sakhyo l'intéressait cependant : il semblait fournir des démons à ce point d'échanges : en effet, il recevait sans cesse de l'argent.

"- Probablement quelqu'un qui aime avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout... Il a des démons à lui chez tous les autres..."

En même temps, les dossiers ne pouvaient pas renfermer toutes les transactions, certains se débrouillaient seuls pour trouver des monstres à embaucher. Ce point pouvait servir à fournir des démons mais il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que ce point se chargeait uniquement des préfectures de Tokyo, Chiba, Saitama, Yamanashi et Kanagawa(3). Et puis, si un d'entre eux avaient récupéré une koorime, il serait stupide pour lui d'embaucher ouvertement un vingtaine de monstres supplémentaires.

Il rangea le dossier, et se mit à fouiller dans de nombreux autres cartons, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Cette incursion n'aurait strictement servi à rien.

Cependant, il lui restait encore un endroit à visiter. Il fit la grimace. Quand il pensait à ce qu'il devrait faire, il était envahi d'un profond sentiment de lassitude. Mais il ne pourrait jamais rentrer là-bas autrement.

Il ressorti du local sans oublier de refermer la porte, ni de retirer son sort.

---

"- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussit à trouver l'endroit... Je vous en prie, c'est mon premier jour ici, soyez indulgent..."

L'homme lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"- On ne m'a jamais dit qu'on attendait une nouvelle recrue.

- On m'a embauchée aujourd'hui... S'il vous plaît, je vous promets que je ne vous décevrais pas."

L'homme fouilla dans une armoire à côté de son bureau et lui jeta des vêtements à la figure.

"- Enfile ça, c'est ta tenue de travail. Tu as une heure de retard, ça sera décompté de ton salaire.

- Merci monsieur !

- Les vestiaires sont de ce côté, dépêche toi !"

Sitôt dans les vestiaires, Kurama poussa un soupir. Cette perruque lui tenait horriblement chaud. En se regardant dans le miroir il eu un petit sourire. Il avait exagéré sur le maquillage ainsi que sur le rembourrage du soutien-gorge. Mais au moins, personne ne pourrait soupçonner qu'il était un garçon.

Il enfila la tenue qu'on lui avait donnée. Il s'agissait d'un costume de soubrette complètement ridicule. Au moins il avait échappé à la bunny girl ou à la fille chat, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

"- Bon, la nouvelle, tu te dépêche ?

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite !"

Kurama rejoignit la salle de bar en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de refaire ça le lendemain.

"- Rapporte ça table 7 !

- Tout de suite !"

Ca faisait plus d'une heure que Kurama jouait la serveuse. Ce bar avait la réputation d'être fréquenté par des ningen travaillant des membres du book black club mais aussi pour des démons. En effet, si un démon voulait réussir dans le monde des ningen il valait mieux pour lui d'avoir des humains à son service, car ces derniers comprenaient mieux qu'eux comment fonctionnait ce monde. On demandait à ce genre d'hommes de ne pas se mêler aux autres humains et c'est pour cette raison que ce genre de bar existait. De plus, dans ce genre de bar, il y était facile de trouver de l'alcool en provenance du makai, et certaines des hôtesses étaient des démones. Encore une fois pour échapper aux instances, les adresses changeaient fréquemment, et la nouvelle n'était donnée qu'aux habitués.

Kurama pensait donc pouvoir obtenir quelques informations, mais pour l'instant il n'avait rien eu d'intéressant. Juste quelques histoires sordides de règlement de comptes entre bandes, et des rumeurs sur la venue de tel ou tel démon dans la ville.

Vers les deux heures du matin, un groupe rentra dans le bar :

"- J'offre la tournée générale !" clama l'un d'en eux, avant de s'asseoir à une table.

Une hôtesse se rapprocha rapidement d'eux. Tout en continuant de servir, Kurama écouta leur conversation avec attention.

"- On dirait que tu as gagné beaucoup d'argent, Kojima chéri... minauda l'hôtesse.

- Un peu, oui ! Notre patron nous a enfin augmenté !"

La femme jeta un regard à la troupe.

"- Eh, mais tu as ramené un nouveau ! Tu me le présentes ?"

L'homme en question restait assis un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres et semblait mal à l'aise. Les cheveux coupés en brosse, il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que ses collègues.

"- Pff, je l'ai ramené parce qu'il n'avait pas le moral. Il passe son temps à se morfondre depuis qu'il est au service du patron, à croire que son métier ne lui plait pas.

- Dans ce cas, il n'avait qu'à faire autre chose.

- Soit pas si dure ma petite Mari... Dis, tu n'aurais pas une petite mignonne à lui présenter ?"

L'hôtesse fit leva les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Saya ?

- Pas ce genre.

- Haru, alors ? Ou Hitomi ?

- Non plus."

Kurama vit la femme la regarder. Non pas lui... Ou plutôt si ! C'était une bonne aubaine, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait avoir des informations plus facilement. Mais déjà l'hôtesse regardait autre part. Il lui faudra attirer l'attention de l'homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait, déjà ? "Une petite mignonne" ? Il pensait avoir compris l'idée.

Arrivé près d'un client, Kurama fit exprès de renverser son plateau. Le contenu se déversa sur un homme à l'aspect peu aimable.

"- Espèce d'idiote ! Tu ne peux pas faire un peu plus attention !

- Pardonnez-moi, je suis si maladroite ! s'exclama Kurama en s'inclinant plusieurs fois, feignant à merveille l'embarra.

- Dépêche toi d'arranger ça si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi ! Plus vite ou je t'en fout une !"

Kurama fit mine de sangloter et jeta un regard discret à Kojima. Ce dernier dont l'attention avait été attirée par le bruit le fixait intensément.

"- Eh, Mari, c'est qui celle là ?

- Une petite serveuse qu'on a embauchée aujourd'hui, je crois bien. Je l'ai jamais vue avant.

- Appelle là, elle sera très bien pour Rei.

- Eh, toi la nouvelle ! Ramène toi !"

Ca avait été tellement simple que c'en avait été enfantin.

"- Occupe toi de ce monsieur, ordonna Mari.

- Mais je ne suis là pour servir...

- T'occupe ! T'es venue pour te faire du pognon, non ? Dis toi que c'est une aubaine ! Et le règlement ne te l'interdit pas, à condition que tu ne passes pas ta soirée à jouer l'hôtesse. Le client décide, ne l'oublie pas.

La femme se pencha sur elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"- Tu seras payée vingt mille la soirée et tu aurais droit à cinq pour cent sur toutes les boissons que tu lui fera commander... Et la seule chose dont il a droit, c'est te toucher un peu."

Elle se redressa et lui adressa un grand sourire.

"- Mais je serais toi, je ferais en sorte de ne pas me faire griller par celui-là, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil entendu derrière son épaule, désignant par là-même un homme à l'air maussade. L'autre patron est moins regardant que lui, tu n'auras qu'à le rejoindre dans son bureau pour ton salaire. Je serais là pour témoigner, si tu veux."

Kurama se demanda brusquement s'il avait vraiment eu une si bonne idée que ça.

Mari reprit d'une voix mélodieuse :

"- Bonne chance la nouvelle."

Kurama s'installa à côté du jeune homme, qui se trouvait toujours en retrait du groupe. Comme ça, s'ils devaient discuter ensemble, avec le bruit de fond, personne ne les entendrait. Rei paraissait désolé.

"- Excusez-moi, c'est de ma faute... Je... Rassurez-vous, je ne vous ferais rien."

L'homme fixa son verre et regarda Kurama.

"- Pardon de vous poser une telle question mais... Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Seize ans.

- Oui c'est sûr... Je suis trop bête. Désolé de vous avoir demandé ça."

Kurama avait déjà cerné la personnalité de l'homme. Il pourrait sans doutes en apprendre beaucoup de lui, à condition qu'il en sache suffisamment. Rei le regardait dans les yeux, et ne semblait pas remarquer la main de Kurama qui se rapprochait de la sienne.

"- En réalité, je n'ai pas seize ans. Je leur ai menti, sinon ils ne m'auraient jamais embauché. J'ai tout juste quatorze ans."

Kurama joignit ses mains et jeta un regard implorant à l'homme.

"- Vous n'allez rien dire à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous fais confiance...

- Oui, bien sûr ! Ne t'en fait pas !"

L'homme vida son verre sous l'œil de Kurama et lui adressa un sourire doux.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça à ton âge ?

- Ce n'est pas par plaisir... J'ai besoin d'argent... Ma sœur est très malade et l'opération coûte cher. Ma mère travaille déjà beaucoup trop, on ne peut pas lui en demander plus."

Il eu peur un instant d'avoir un peu trop versé dans le sentimentalisme, mais il fut rapidement rassuré. Rei eu tout de suite l'air extrêmement triste. L'homme devait être très naïf. Pourtant ce qu'il lui avait raconté semblait sortir tout droit d'un scénario de mauvais drama.

"- Oui, je comprend. J'ai moi-même une petite sœur, elle doit avoir ton âge. Je serais vraiment prêt à tout pour elle.

- Votre sœur à vraiment de la chance d'avoir un grand frère tel que vous.

- ... Non, je ne crois pas. En réalité je suis quelqu'un d'horrible... Je...

- Je ne pense pas, on voit tout de suite que vous êtes quelqu'un de très gentil."

L'homme eu l'air désespéré. Kurama ne lui donnait que quelques secondes avant de le voir craquer. Aussi pour accélérer le processus il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

"- Vos yeux sont emprunts de douceurs. Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes quelqu'un de si horrible que vous l'affirmiez.

- Et pourtant..." L'homme baissa le son de sa voix et Kurama fut obligé de se pencher pour l'entendre.

" Mon... Je connais... J'ai entendu parler de quelqu'un qui garderait une jeune fille prisonnière. Enfin, pour tout dire, j'ai déjà vu cette fille, une fois. Elle avait l'air si gentil et si doux... Mais je... Je sais qu'on lui fait subir les pires atrocités, et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'aider... Pauvre Yukina.."

Rei sembla se rendre compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à bafouiller.

"- Je... c'est sans importances... Oublie ce que j'ai dit..."

Kurama n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait généralement toujours eu de la chance, mais à ce point, jamais. Il posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme et lui sourit gentiment.

"- Je crois que je pourrais vous aider, monsieur.

- Non, je ne crois pas, personne ne peut rien faire pour elle.

- Je... Il y a quelque temps, j'ai rencontré un démon qui la recherchait. Peut-être que s'il savait où elle était, il pourrait la sauver."

L'homme se releva brusquement.

"- Tu connais un démon ?

- Bien évidemment ! Si je ne connaissais pas l'existence des démons, je ne travaillerais pas ici...

- Le démon dont tu parles, était-ce un démon de feu ?"

L'ennemi connaissait Hiei... Etait-ce Yakumo qui avait parlé de lui ?

"-Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est que... La fille en question m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un démon de feu. Elle m'a demandé si je connaissais un démon de feu sachant manier l'épée, et...

- S'il vous plait monsieur... Dites moi qui la retient prisonnière ! Je me fais beaucoup de souci pour lui, et je pense que tout irait pour le mieux s'il pouvait retrouver Yukina.

- Je... je n'ai rien le droit de dire. Et puis il pourrait t'arriver malheur, je ne veux pas t'embarquer dans toute cette histoire.

- Vous savez, ce démon à l'air de tenir énormément à Yukina. J'ai peur que s'il ne la retrouve pas, il s'en prenne à tous les membres du black book club les uns après les autres, ainsi qu'aux démons influents du ningenkai. Il a beau être très fort, il ne s'en sortira jamais vivant."

L'homme parut réfléchir intensément. Enfin il prit une serviette en papier et écrivit une adresse dessus.

"- Que le démon de feu vienne me voir là-bas dans la nuit du 18 au 19, à minuit et demi. Je lui dirais tout ce que je sais, mais rien qu'à lui. Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles plus longtemps à toute cette histoire, c'est bien trop dangereux. Et dit lui aussi que pour me reconnaître je porterais une chemise rouge ainsi qu'une mallette à la main gauche."

Kurama lui adressa un grand sourire.

"- Je vous remercie mais... J'aurais un service à vous demander... Ca va vous paraître étrange, mais même si vous connaissez l'endroit, ne lui dites pas exactement où se trouve Yukina.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Dites lui qu'il vous faut un peu de temps pour savoir où elle est exactement. Lorsque la voie sera libre, contactez-le, et à ce moment, vous lui donnerez l'endroit. Autrement, il va s'y rendre immédiatement, et sans préparations, il court à la catastrophe.

- Très bien, j'attendrais un jour où la surveillance sera moins accrue."

L'homme à l'air maussade que lui avait désigné Mari le remarqua soudainement à la table où il était assis.

"- Eh, la nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as du boulot par ici ! Je croyais que t'étais serveuse!"

Kurama allait enfin pouvoir partir. Il se leva et courba la tête.

"- Merci du fond du cœur Rei san... Vous êtes quelqu'un de très gentil.

- Non, pas plus qu'un autre. C'est juste que... Je ne veux plus la voir souffrir.

- Je voudrais juste savoir... Travaillez-vous pour un ningen ou pour un démon ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire... Mieux vaut que tu en saches le moins possible. Allez, sauve toi maintenant, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

- Ne faite rien d'imprudent, monsieur...

- Attends..."

Il tendit sa main et retira quelque chose de l'épaule de Kurama.

"- Juste un insecte..." dit-il avec un sourire.

Kurama rejoignit l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

"- Dis donc toi ! On peut savoir ce... ce que..."

Le regard vide et éteint, l'homme resta planté au milieu de la salle, ne semblant même pas remarquer Kurama, qui se dirigea directement vers les vestiaires, se changea et sortit du bar. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu sa soirée. Il était cependant déçu de n'avoir pas pu apprendre qui était celui qui retenait Yukina. Malgré son apparence, Rei avait plus de volonté qu'il n'y paraissait. Il lui avait pourtant mis une bonne dose d'un de ses mélanges spéciaux dans son verre pour l'inciter à parler.

Un peu plus loin, Kurama jeta la perruque, le soutien gorge et la jupe dans une poubelle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une carte pour faire un plan à Hiei. Pour une fois, il serait sans doutes content de le voir... Il en profitera aussi pour le nourrir. Hiei ne devait pas se laisser mourir de faim, mais il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne mange pas autant qu'il n'en avait envie.

"- Bon, et maintenant je crois que j'ai enfin le droit d'aller dormir."

---

La journée du 18, Kurama la passa à regarder sa montre. Il ne cessait de se demander si Hiei n'aurait aucun problème. Pourvu qu'il ne menace pas non plus Rei de lui donner l'endroit où était enfermée Yukina. Au moins, il sera sans doutes rassurés de la savoir vivante. Rei lui dirait aussi sans doutes qui la détenaient prisonnière. De toutes façon, Hiei ne connaissait personne ici, ça ne l'aiderait pas. En revanche, pour lui, cette information pouvait lui être utile. Il avait appris par cœur le nom des démons que tous ceux du book black club –il était certain qu'il s'agissait de l'un d'entre eux- employaient. De là, il en retrouverait quelque uns, et les feraient parler. Avec un maximum d'informations, ils pourraient ainsi délivrer Yukina avec des risques moindres.

Décidément, il s'investissait beaucoup dans cette affaire. En même temps, il devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup et qu'enquêter de la sorte était sinon amusant, au moins divertissant.

Il était très tard lorsque la pluie réveilla Kurama. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, se demandant s'il allait retrouver Hiei. Il était impatient de savoir comment s'était passé le rendez-vous, et la pluie lui fournissait une bonne excuse pour rejoindre Hiei.  
Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour s'habiller puis une fois prêt, il l'ouvrit et regarda dehors.

"- Eh bien, c'est une nuit bien noire, on ne voit pas une seule étoile ni même la lune, les nuages ont tout recouverts..."(4)

Soudain, il se figea. Il se rappela des paroles de Yakumo.

"- Souviens toi, Kurama, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout..."

L'insecte sur son épaule... Etait-il possible que...

En un bond, il se retrouva dehors ... Il dévala la rue en courant à en perdre haleine. Pourvu qu'il se trompe, pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une erreur... Mais il savait que Yakumo commandait araignées, et quoi de mieux pour espionner les gens ? Nombre de démons se servaient ainsi d'insectes pour ce genre de tache.

Arrivé au parc, il ne vit personne, pas plus qu'il ne sentait la présence de Hiei. Comment faire pour le retrouver ? Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher partout... Et si jamais il revenait ici pendant que lui-même serait en train de le chercher à l'autre bout de la ville ?

Il poussa un long soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre, en espérant que Hiei lui revienne en vie. Il était complètement trempé. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié de prendre un parapluie.

---

Un pincement le réveilla. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte où il était. Ah oui. Sa chambre. Il s'était endormi sur Hiei.  
Il était rassuré de le voir vivant. Mais vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il y reste. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais encore une fois, sa capacité de récupération le surprenait. Cependant, malgré le fait évident que Kurama venait encore une fois de lui sauver la vie, Hiei semblait de mauvaise humeur.

D'un ton des plus désagréables, il lui demanda depuis combien de temps il était ici.

Kurama jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"- Heu... Presque trois heures..."

Et il n'avait même pas dormi une demie heure depuis qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre. Vraiment, son lundi matin allait être exécrable... Sauf qu'on était déjà lundi matin.

Et Hiei trouvait encore à grogner. Et à la fin d'une phrase que Kurama avait suivie à moitié, trop occupé à essayer de garder ses yeux ouverts, Hiei lui demanda pourquoi il faisait tout ça.

C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait de la sorte ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas la conscience tranquille si jamais il devait mourir, vu que tout aurait été de sa faute. Ou alors parce qu'il avait pris la peine de lui sauver la vie le jour de leur rencontre, et n'avait pas envie que tous ses efforts soient gâchés.

A vrai dire, ça n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Il l'avait sauvé naturellement, sans se poser de question, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, et de la même façon, il s'était inquiété pour lui. Et c'était seulement après coup, qu'il avait cherché une explication à son comportement. Mais peut-être que son comportement n'avait besoin d'aucune explication.

"- ...C'est normal, non ?

- Normal ?"

Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait toujours considéré Hiei comme quelqu'un de proche.

- On est a... alliés, non?"

En tout cas, en y réfléchissant, c'est ainsi qu'il voyait Hiei. Hiei était un allié. Peut-être qu'il l'appréciait plus qu'un allié, peut-être qu'il le considérait presque comme un camarade, mais c'était suffisant pour ne pas le laisser mourir dans la rue.

Il échangea quelques mots rapides avec le démon avant d'installer une couette sur le sol, et de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il vit Hiei penché sur son bureau, une feuille de son devoir d'anglais à la main.

"- Alors Hiei, tu t'intéresses à mes devoirs ?"

Avec un grognement Hiei reposa la feuille.

"- Rien de ce que tu fais ne m'intéresse.

- Tu ne retournes pas dans le lit ?

- Hn. Pas envie.

- Je ne peux pas te faire dormir par terre, tu es blessé.

- ...

- Très bien, fait comme tu veux. Dors même suspendu au plafond, si tu veux, pour ce que j'en ai à faire."

Avec ça, s'il ne retournait pas dans le lit... Kurama se leva et éteignit sa lampe de chevet, avant de se glisser sous sa couette. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hiei. Il distinguait très nettement sa silhouette se découper dans la pénombre de la pièce.

"- Hiei, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te coucher ?"

Finalement Hiei se décida à retourner dans le lit. Il resta un moment silencieux, et pris la parole.

"- Kurama ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit, on est allié.

- C'est pas ça que je veux comme réponse. Dis-moi, tu attends quelque chose de moi, c'est ça ?"

Oui il attendait quelque chose de lui. Et la réponse qu'il tentait d'éluder en vain depuis le début ne se faisait que plus évidente.

"- Avant toi... depuis que je suis dans le ningenkai, je n'ai jamais côtoyé de yohkai. Tous ceux qui m'approchent ne le faisaient que dans le but de me tuer.

- J'ai aussi essayé de te tuer.

- Oui, mais c'était par erreur. Et puis j'avais senti que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. C'est en parti pour ça que je t'ai soigné.

- Hn. Tu t'es trompé sur mon compte.

-Je ne peux pas me lier aux ningen. Un jour ou l'autre, ils finiraient par être impliqués dans mes histoires. Et puis, s'ils apprenaient la vérité, je ne suis pas certains qu'ils arriveraient à m'accepter, à commencer par ma mère. De toutes façons, c'est bien trop dangereux. L'autre jour, par ma faute, Maya a faillit..."

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de se rendre compte tout à coup qu'à présent, il se fichait de savoir que Maya aurait pu mourir. Alors quoi, en fin de compte, il l'avait oublié si vite ? Il vit dans la pénombre que Hiei le fixait avec attention, semblant attendre qu'il continue de parler.

"- Enfin, ça ne lui arrivera plus, vu que maintenant elle a tout oublié. Je ne fais plus parti de sa vie, à présent."

Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en moquait totalement.

"- Dans un sens, tu as raison, j'attends peut-être quelque chose de toi. Peut-être que j'en ai juste assez, d'être toujours seul. A la longue, c'est fatiguant, et c'est tellement ennuyant. J'aimerais bien avoir un ami."

Il l'avait dit, à présent. Le mot était définitivement lâché. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui, qui avait passé sa vie à séduire les autres uniquement pour s'en servir avait le droit de souhaiter ce genre de chose ? Et puis... Et puis Hiei n'était définitivement pas le genre de démon à courir après l'amitié d'un autre, il l'avait bien comprit. C'était déjà bien qu'il accepte sa présence, dans un sens.

"- Kura...

- Tu sais Hiei, même si je n'ai pas d'ami, je serais ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler librement de temps en temps."

Hiei ne lui répondit pas, et lui tourna le dos, semblant se satisfaire de cette réponse. Lui-même se retourna, avant de pousser un long soupir. Ce que les relations amicales étaient difficiles à mettre en place. Il ne s'était pas trompé, beaucoup d'efforts inutiles.

Il esquissa un sourire. Hiei n'avait fait aucune remarque du fait que Kurama ne lui avait pas une seule fois collé un particule. Peut-être que pour Hiei, ça ne voulait rien dire, mais Kurama voyait ça comme s'ils étaient devenus plus proches.

De toutes façons, le "san" ne lui allait vraiment pas du tout.

---  
(1) : le tonkatsu est du porc pané. J'en ai mangé un jour dans un restaurant, j'ai trouvé ça bon... Maintenant, j'aimerais bien en faire. Le jour où j'aurais le temps (et la recette.)

(2) Le prénom Shuuichi (ou Shûichi ou plus exactement, Shūichi) s'écrit avec le kanji Shuu 秀 et signifie 'exceller, surpasser, passer maître dans'. On le retrouve dans shunshuu (entre autres), qui veut dire 'homme de talent remarquable.'. Quant au ichi... C'est évidemment le chiffre 1 (premier). J'en profite pour dire que beaucoup de personne se trompe sur le prénom humain de Kurama, en l'écrivant Shuichi (pour le différencier de son frère?) D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un pouvait me trouver des scans dans lesquels on voit écrit le prénom de son petit frère, je leur en serais reconnaissant. J'ai besoin de connaître les kanji composants son prénom.

(3) Tous ces départements se situent autours du département de Tokyo. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Kurama habite à Tokyo, mais dans une de ses banlieues (un de ces départements). De toutes façons, c'est souvent que dans les mangas les héros habitent la proche banlieue de Tokyo. Déjà, ça permet d'avoir des grandes maisons qui restent dans les moyens. (Bleach, par exemple, Ichigo habite la banlieue.)... Ce qui me fait penser... Comment qu'il fait pour se balader la nuit, Kurama, une fois que les derniers trains sont partis ? Ca doit faire une sacrée trotte...

(4) : Comment ça se fait qu'en regardant les nuages, Kurama pense aux araignées ? Simplement parce que "nuage" et "araignée" se prononcent de la même façon en japonais, c'est-à-dire "kumo". Après avoir longtemps cherché, j'ai enfin trouvé le kanji de l'araignée. J'ai choisi 蜘. Quant au Ya, j'ai choisit ce que j'avais prévu au départ, c'est-à-dire 夜, qui signifie nuit (pour ceux qui lisent Bleach, il se lit aussi "Yoru"… Ca ne rappelle personne ?)

---

Shunelodie : oui, tu peux te rassurer, Hiei va bien évidemment s'attacher de plus en plus à Kurama… C'est le but, même .

Kitsu34 : merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plais, ainsi que la façon dont je dépeint le caractère de Hiei. En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Lady Puss : tu es une des rares à me faire des commentaires sur mon travail de fond. Ta review me remonte le moral… Il y a donc quelqu'un qui se rend compte de ça. En même temps, je pense que l'histoire doit prévaloir sur le reste.


	5. Chapitre 3 partie 1

Cette partie est peut-être un peu plus courte que les dernières livrées... Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, parce que 1, ça fait plaisir, et 2, ça me motive. Je vous encourage à être très critique envers moi, histoire de voir si je peux améliorer quelque chose.

---

Un bruit désagréable le tira de son sommeil. Il se redressa subitement, se demandant d'où venait le bruit, et si ce bruit attestait la présence d'un ennemi, mais il se calma immédiatement en reconnaissant l'endroit où il était. La chambre de Kurama. Le bruit devait venir d'un de leur fichu appareil ningen.

Sur le sol, il vit Kurama lever difficilement un bras vers la table de chevet, poser la main sur un objet, faisant s'arrêter le bruit.

Il posa son regard vers Hiei et esquissa un sourire.

"- Salut Hiei... C'est bizarre, je pensais que tu partirais pendant la nuit.

- Hn."

Pour être honnête, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il ne s'était pas réveillé la nuit. Apparemment, ses blessures lui avaient coûtés plus d'énergies qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et un long sommeil avait été nécessaire pour récupérer. Mais l'autre raison... L'autre raison c'est que pour la première fois depuis ce jour, il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar... Celui où il se voit tomber du haut du pays des glaces.

"- Hiei, dit-moi, à quoi ressemblait le yohkai que tu as rencontré hier ?

- Sa gueule ne me revenait pas.

- Merci, très constructif, plaisanta Kurama en se frottant les yeux, j'imagine que ça correspond à la description de la quasi-totalité des personnes que tu rencontres.

- Toi y compris.

- J'ai en l'espoir un peu vain et complètement fou que tu aurais au moins la décence de ne pas me le dire.

- Hn."

Kurama se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il étouffa un juron et réuni toutes ses feuilles en un tas, qu'il glissa dans le sac.

"- Alors? dit-il pour revenir sur le sujet.

- Pfff... Il avait un physique banal. Cheveux bruns mi-long, yeux noirs, environ cent soixante-dix centimètres.

- Tu as raison, c'est d'un banal.

- Et je ne sais pas si ça peut servir, il s'agissait peut-être d'un corps d'emprunt. Il puait le ningen.

- Le ningen, dis-tu, murmura Kurama.

- Sinon, il lui manquait un doigt à la main droite. L'index, je crois.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Hn. Il cachait tout le temps sa main droite, mais quand il a prit le vase, je l'ai bien vu."

Kurama resta pensif pendant un moment.

"- Mmm... Ca ne me dit rien du tout. Il est peut-être nouveau dans le coin."

Kurama replia la couette et la rangea dans le placard.

"- Hiei, tu restes encore un peu le temps que je t'apporte à manger ou..."

Hiei ne laissa pas le temps à Kurama de terminer sa phrase. Quelques secondes avaient été suffisantes pour qu'il ramasse son épée et se sauve par la fenêtre.

---

"- ... Non, ça ne me dit rien."

Le démon recracha une bouffée de fumée.

"- Ca ne me dit rien mais il me semble que quelqu'un m'a déjà posé cette question.

- Quelqu'un ? Un roux avec des yeux verts ?"

Le démon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il inhala une nouvelle bouffée de fumée et se passa la main sur son crâne.

"- Chais pas. J'm'en souvient pas. Je me trompe peut-être quand je te dis ça... C'est juste une impression, un sentiment de déjà vu, comme si on m'avait posé la question avant."

Fichu renard. Hiei était certain qu'il était derrière tout ça. Comment avait-il fait pour le doubler ? Il n'était pas occupé à autre chose ? Hiei avait perdu du temps, il avait du voler de l'argent, récupérer de nouveaux vêtements et fait réparer son épée, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kurama en profiterai pour le doubler.

"- Et le type que tu recherches, reprit le démon, il est nouveau dans le coin ?

- Hn. Possible.

- Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir. Elle doit sûrement être mieux au courant que moi.

- Tch...

- Je comprends que ça t'emmerdes, mais j'ai bien peur que pour ce genre de choses, c'est toujours elle la mieux au courant."

Il écrasa sa cigarette et jeta un dernier regard à la silhouette sombre qui s'éloignait de lui.

"- Eh, Hiei, ce type aux cheveux roux il te pose problème ? Tu veux que je te trouve des infos sur lui ? Je t'en ferais un bon prix.

- Non, inutile."

En un bond, il disparut.

---

La ruelle était sale et puante. Des ningen étaient assis sur le pas des portes, la mine hagarde, les vêtements crasseux et délabrés. L'un d'eux tendit sa main vers Hiei pour lui demander l'aumône et il dut lutter contre l'envie de trancher le bras qui se présenter à lui.

Ils étaient pathétiques à en pleurer, et Hiei était dégoûté de les voir vivre dans cet état de délabrement permanent. Les tuer auraient été les aider, et Hiei n'avait en aucun cas envie d'aider un ningen, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit.

Les humains étaient pires que les démons. Ils débordent de bons sentiments, d'idéaux, de bonnes intentions et d'amour pour le reste du monde et ils laissent crever les leurs juste sous leurs yeux, sans en être dérangés. Les démons au moins ne se cachaient pas derrière des faux-semblants. Les humains étaient tous pitoyables et méprisants. Ils ne méritaient tous que de mourir.

Il arriva devant une vieille boutique à l'aspect poussiéreux et il entra.

Un cliquetis délicat et une voix douce et féminine l'accueilli.

"- Tiens donc Hiei ..."

Yakumo était une belle yohkai, bavarde et dangereusement intelligente. Autant d'adjectifs qui pouvaient s'appliquer à Kurama, sauf que Yakumo était dotée d'un esprit des plus retors. De plus, elle avait cette mauvaise habitude de séduire des démons, et d'après les rumeurs, même parfois des humains, pour les emmener dans son lit, avant de les torturer et de les dévorer, au sens propre.

Elle se complaisait dans le vice et la luxure, et à cela s'ajoutait un certain goût pour l'argent et les affaires douteuses.

Recherchée activement par les instances célestes, Yakumo était assez rusée pour leur échapper. Pourtant, plus de la moitié des démons installés dans le ningenkai savaient où la trouver, mais jamais aucun ne donnerait cette information aux instances, de peur de représailles et de tortures longues et douloureuses qu'elle promettait.

Hiei n'aimait pas traiter avec elle, et préférait en général avoir affaire à des intermédiaires. Mais lorsque l'on voulait une information, ou que l'on voulait échanger quelque chose contre de l'argent du ningenkai ou du makai, pour un démon, la boutique de Yakumo restait la meilleure adresse.

"- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, dit Yakumo d'une voix langoureuse. Deux mois, peut-être... Je te manquais, c'est ça ?"

Elle rapprocha sa main de la joue de Hiei, faisait cliqueter ses nombreux bracelets. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, et elle rabaissa son bras, sans même avoir effleuré Hiei.

"- Holala, pour un démon de feu, je te trouve bien froid... Ce qui me rappelle... Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé ta Yukina, je me trompe ?

- Hn.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es si triste, murmura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Aaah, si je tenais la mijaurée qui occupe les pensées de mon jaganshi préféré..."

Un bruit de métal résonna dans la pièce, et bientôt Yakumo se retrouva avec une épée dangereusement appuyée sur son cou. En dépit de la situation, Yakumo se mit à rire.

"- Du calme, Hiei, dit-elle en repoussant l'épée du doigt. Je plaisantais, tu le sais bien. Et puis si tu me tues, comment pourrais-je t'aider, hein ?"

Hiei remit l'épée dans son fourreau mais continua de fixer Yakumo avec son regard noir et menaçant.

"- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Tu viens me vendre quelque chose, ou tu viens pour un renseignement ?

- Je veux des infos."

Yakumo s'assit sur le comptoir et fit voler sa masse de longs cheveux bouclés derrière l'épaule, faisant résonner dans la pièce le bruit de ses bracelets.

"- Je n'ai rien de nouveau sur Yukina. En ce moment, il n'y a plus rien dans le ningenkai qui prouve qu'elle ai existé un jour.

- Je ne veux pas d'info sur Yukina. En fait, je recherche sur un type.

- Ohoh, on laisse tomber la belle et mystérieuse femme des glaces pour flasher sur un autre !"

Hiei grogna, ce qui fit à nouveau rire Yakumo.

"- Hiei, Hiei, enfin, tu manques cruellement de sens de l'humour ! Elle croisa ses jambes et son visage devint immédiatement sérieux. Et ce type, reprit-elle, est-ce qu'il a un signe distinctif ?

- Il a un physique banal. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il lui manque un doigt à la main droite.

- Mmm... Dis-moi... Un type plutôt grand, cheveux bruns mi-long ?

- Oui.

- Je connais. Il est dans le ningenkai depuis un mois, un nouveau, autrement dit. Un type bizarre ce Ohji. Oui, il s'appelle Ohji. Même son nom est d'un banal affligeant, tu ne trouves pas ? On croirait un ningen. Et justement, je crois qu'il s'allie avec les ningen."

Yakumo se leva du comptoir et commença à s'approcher de Hiei. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était étrangement doucereuse.

"- Pour moi Hiei, ces yohkai sont les plus répugnants. Ils ne méritent que la mort, comme tous les ningen, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Ces yohkai font honte à leur race, en collaborant avec des humains, ils nous déshonorent."

Yakumo se rapprocha encore de Hiei, et se colla un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"- Mais il y a pire encore Hiei... Il y a ceux qui collaborent avec des yohkai tout en sachant que ceux-ci protègent les intérêts des ningen. Ceux-là aussi sont des traîtres, et les traîtres, il faut les éliminer.

- Moi ce qui me dégoûte c'est les yohkai qui s'abaissent à coucher avec des humains. Il n'y a rien de plus dégradant que de se faire monter par un vulgaire humain.

- Décidément Hiei, nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre. Nos opinions divergent trop."

Yakumo se passa la main dans les cheveux et resta pensive un instant. Puis son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur malsaine.

"- Hiei. Je te dis tout ce que je sais sur Ohji en échange d'un petit paiement.

- Quel genre de paiement ?

- Je voudrais que tu tues quelqu'un... Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal.

- C'est un humain ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves avec les instances célestes sur le dos. C'est un yohkai. Enfin, son cas est assez complexe. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai fait des avances autrefois, et il m'a repoussé d'une manière que je n'ai pas appréciée."

Hiei poussa un long soupir. Cette histoire l'ennuyait déjà.

"- Mais moi tu sais, je n'aime pas être traitée comme il l'a fait avec moi. Aussi, je voudrais que tu le tues. Bien sûr, je pourrais le tuer moi-même, j'ai suffisamment de puissance, mais il ne vaut pas la peine que je me déplace.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un certain Kurama."

Hiei essaya de conserver un visage totalement impassible. Qu'est-ce que le yohko venait faire dans l'affaire ?

"- Tu as déjà entendu parler de lui, j'imagine. Il avait sa petite réputation dans le makai. Le genre d'homme avec qui j'ai toujours voulu coucher. Ah, mais il a bien changé... Je ne dis pas qu'il est beaucoup moins séduisant qu'avant... Son visage de gamin et ses grands yeux innocents lui confèrent un certain charme, certes, mais il est devenu beaucoup trop... Gentil. Ces années passées dans ce corps d'être humain l'ont considérablement ramolli, il n'est même plus l'ombre de lui-même. Si le Yohko Kurama d'autrefois pouvait voir le Kurama d'aujourd'hui, il en vomirait de dégoût. A la rigueur, ça serait lui rendre service que de le tuer."

Hiei ne répondit rien. En parti parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, en parti parce qu'il ne savait que répondre.

"- Alors c'est d'accord Hiei ? Tu tues Kurama, et je te donne mes infos.

- Ca ne me plait pas. Je ne le tuerais pas ton Kurama. Tue-le si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ton sale boulot."

Contre toutes attentes, Yakumo se mit à rire joyeusement.

"- Je t'ai menti Hiei. Je n'ai aucune autre info sur Ohji. Je voulais juste vérifier... J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais fréquenté le renard, ces derniers jours. Et apparemment, c'est vrai. Il n'est pas personne, pour toi, sinon tu aurais accepté de le tuer.

- Sale...

- Tu sais Hiei, tu peux traîner avec Kurama je m'en moque royalement. Seulement je vais tout de même te confier un secret, qui en réalité, ne l'est pour personne. Simplement, tu sembles avoir oublié... Ou alors, dans l'innocence de ton jeune âge, tu l'ignorais..."

Elle se pencha complètement vers Hiei et ce dernier sentit le souffle chaud de la démone sur sa joue.

"- Les yohko, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, ont la fâcheuse tendance de séduire les gens. Parfois sans le vouloir, mais bien souvent par jeu. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qu'ils aiment c'est de les abandonner sans aucunes considérations une fois qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

- C'est pas ce que tu fais toi aussi ?"

Yakumo se recula de lui.

"- Non Hiei, moi je les tues et c'est très différent. Et crois moi, en dépit des apparences, la façon de faire des yohko est bien plus cruelle que la mienne. Seulement quand tu t'en rends compte, il est déjà trop tard.

- Tout ça ne me regarde pas.

- Qui sait ? Tu es un vrai défi, c'est vrai, mais...

- Mais ?

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Cependant je te donne quand même ce conseil. N'approche pas de Kurama."

Elle secoua des billets sous le nez de Hiei.

"- Le conseil était gratuit mais pas le renseignement. Après tout, grâce à moi, tu as eu son nom, c'est déjà un début."

Elle commença à compter les billets.

"- Je me demande où tu les a eu... Encore en volant d'honnêtes ningen ?", dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Hiei tâta sa poche. Elle était vide. Pourtant il n'avait rien senti, et il aurait pu jurer que les mains de Yakumo n'avaient pas bougé de leur place.

"- Si j'ai du nouveau Hiei, je te rappelle. Mais la prochaine fois, ce sera plus cher, tu t'en doutes bien."

Hiei lui tourna le dos et poussa la porte dans un tintement de cloche, se retrouvant dehors. Sans les odeurs lourdes et parfumées de la boutique, il se sentait plus à l'aise. Cette salope de Yakumo, si elle n'avait pas son utilité, ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait tuée. Le problème étant tout de même qu'elle était bien plus forte que lui.

Sans trop savoir exactement ce qu'il l'avait poussé, autre que le fait de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on venait de lui recommander, il s'était pointé chez Kurama et il toquait à présent sur la fenêtre de la chambre du yohko. En vain. Vraisemblablement, Kurama était absent. Avec son jagan, Hiei vit que la maison entière était vide. Sa mère elle-même avait déserté les lieux.

Il se posta dans un arbre non loin de la maison où vivait Kurama et s'endormit, ses sens en éveil. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. A peine une heure après, il sentit une odeur qu'il identifia comme celle de Kurama. Hiei attendit que le yohko soit rentré chez lui, puis quand il le vit apparaître depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, mangeant quelque chose ayant la forme d'un poisson, il sauta jusque sur le rebord.  
Kurama eu un sourire en le voyant, et il lui ouvrit la fenêtre directement, fourrant ce qu'il était en train de manger dans sa bouche pour libérer ses mains.

Kurama avala difficilement, puis il prit la parole.

"- Te revoilà déjà."

Hiei sauta dans la chambre.

"- Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as faim, peut-être ?"

Avant que Hiei ait eu le temps de protester, Kurama lui glissa dans la main quelque chose qu'il appela "taiyaki" (1). Après l'avoir reniflé, et jugé la chose non empoisonnée, Hiei mordit légèrement la queue du poisson, avant de le dévorer.

"- Et sinon, il y a une autre raison qui t'amène ici ?"

Hiei considéra un moment son taiyaki à moitié entamé. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir. Mais est-ce que Kurama lui répondrait sincèrement ?

"- Est-ce que tu connais Yakumo ?

- Je l'ai déjà vue. Mais je ne lui ai jamais réellement parlé, ce n'est pas le genre de personne que j'aime vraiment côtoyer."

Kurama mentait, Hiei en était quasi certain, mais il n'avait aucune preuve.

"- Eh, Kurama, j'ai encore faim, t'as pas un autre truc à me filer ?"

Même si le yohko lui mentait, ce n'était pas une raison pour refuser son hospitalité. Ce que lui donnait Kurama était toujours bon, et l'idée de manger sans avoir à payer n'était pas désagréable. De plus, plus il restait longtemps, plus il avait de chance pour que Kurama finisse par lui lâcher quelque chose.

"- Il doit bien me rester quelque chose au frigo... Mais si tu as l'intention de rester, j'aimerais que tu enlèves tes bottes, si ça ne te dérange pas."

Hiei s'exécuta en râlant, avant de suivre Kurama qui était sorti de sa chambre. C'était la première fois que Hiei voyait réellement l'intérieur de la maison de Kurama.

Ce dernier l'emmena dans une petite salle bien éclairée, remplie de mobilier étrange, et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises qui entouraient la table, pendant qu'il ouvrait une grande armoire blanche.

Hiei sentit du froid sortir de cette armoire, et il se recula, méfiant.

"- C'est un réfrigérateur, expliqua Kurama, qui avait entendu la chaise se reculer. Les humains ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie, pour conserver les aliments, alors ils fabriquent des objets qui font du froid."

Des objets qui font du froid ! Il n'y a que les humains, pour inventer ce genre de chose !

- Ahah ! Je savais qu'il restait du curry !"

Kurama sortit un plat et referma le réfrigérateur.

"- Je te le réchauffe, attends un peu."

Il semblerait qu'après avoir inventé les objets qui font du froid, les humains aient inventé les objets qui font du chaud car Kurama ouvrit une minuscule armoire, et glissa l'assiette dedans. Après avoir touché quelques boutons, l'armoire se mit à faire du bruit et à émettre des ondes bizarres.

Kurama s'installa à son tour sur la chaise, et il cala son menton sur ses deux mains.

"- Je ne pensais pas te voir revenir de sitôt. En fait, je ne pensais pas te voir venir un jour pointer directement chez moi, même si tu en avais envie. Je me suis dit que ça collerait assez à ton caractère.

- On va dire que... C'est à cause des circonstances.

- Oh... Et qui sont ?

- On m'a conseillé de ne plus te revoir."

Kurama le regarda en clignant des yeux, puis il éclata de rire. C'était bien la première fois que Hiei le voyait rire si ouvertement.

"- Pfff... L'esprit de contradiction selon Hiei, hein ?

- Ferme-la, imbécile.

- Et ce "on" bien intentionné, c'est ? Yakumo, je me trompe ?

- Comment tu...

- Parce que la première chose que tu m'as demandée en entrant dans ma chambre, c'était si je la connaissais. Donc j'en déduis que ce conseil te vient d'elle.

- Hn.

- Tu sais, Hiei san, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est détestable qu'elle ne manque pas de... bon sens.

- Hn. Même si elle a raison, je préfère crever que de suivre ses conseils.

- Pourtant tout ce qu'elle a du te dire n'était pas dénué de sens.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

- Je devine facilement. J'imagine qu'elle a du te mettre au courant des... petites habitudes particulières qu'ont les renards en général. C'est bien ça ?

- Hn.

- Je m'en doutais."

Une sonnerie retentit et Kurama se leva, sortit l'assiette et la tendit à Hiei, avec une petite cuillère. Hiei mangea. Le curry n'était pas extraordinairement bon, mais il était loin d'être mauvais. Il vit que Kurama le regardait fixement.

"- Tu ne cherche pas à démentir ? demanda-t-il à Kurama.

- Quoi donc ?

- Les accusations de Yakumo.

- Tu me croirais ?

- Peut-être pas, admit Hiei.

- Tu vois maintenant alors, pourquoi je ne cherche pas à démentir." conclu Kurama en haussant les épaules.

Hiei termina son assiette et reposa sa cuillère. Il laissa Kurama débarrasser avant de reprendre.

"- En fait, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est que tu passes ton temps à me sourire. On dirait toujours que tu cherches à me cacher quelque chose, je trouve ça louche.

-Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te rendre encore plus méfiant, alors. En dehors de ma mère, tu es la seule personne à laquelle je souris.

- Hn. Alors il vaut mieux que je m'en aille tout de suite.

- Tu as raison, répliqua Kurama avec un large sourire, des fois que j'essaierais de te séduire avec mes supers pouvoirs de yohko."

Hiei ne répondit rien, et il regagna la chambre, Kurama sur ses talons. Il enfila rapidement ses bottes et s'apprêtait à repartir quand la main de Kurama s'agrippa sur son poignet.

"- Je vais te donner un conseil, Hiei, et oublie tout de suite la psychologie inversée. Je connais Yakumo, je la connais trop bien, même. Alors méfie-toi d'elle, elle est dangereuse."

Kurama retira sa main et Hiei sauta de la fenêtre. Quand il se retourna, depuis son arbre, ce fut pour voir que Kurama avait quitté sa chambre.

Hiei avait choisit un nouveau parc pour y passer la nuit. Encore une journée de perdue. Yakumo s'était montrée incapable de le renseigner, et il ne savait toujours pas où pouvait être Yukina. Et puis, comme s'il n'avait pas assez plut ces derniers jours, le ciel bleu d'il y a quelques instants commençait à se muer en un ciel menaçant. Fichu ningenkai.

D'un geste rageur, il chassa une araignée accrochée à son manteau, et s'endormit sur son arbre.

---

Un cliquetis résonna, tandis que Yakumo se passait la main dans ses cheveux. Un sourire nacquit sur ses lèvres. Finalement, elle allait sans doutes changer ses plans. A eux deux, ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de mal. Ils avaient tous les deux terrassés des adversaires plus forts qu'eux et surtout, elle connaissait assez Kurama pour savoir qu'il était assez intelligent pour réussir.

Maintenant,quant à savoir si elle pourrait les avoir tous les deux, tout cela dépendait du yohko. Mais cela s'annonçait bien.

Et pour Kurama...

"- Je vais commencer à m'occuper de sa mère..."

---

(1): les taiyaki sont des pâtisseries en forme de poisson, fourrées à l'anko (pâte de haricot rouges... J'adore trop ça, miam). Cependant, il en existe-je crois- de versions salées.

---

kitsu34: Encore merci pour ta review. Ca fait toujours plaisir que mon scénario parvient à accrocher quelques personnes, malgré le manque de fan service. Et je suis contente de voir que la séparation en deux parties à au moins un adepte. Le fait est que j'ai essayé de tout mettre en un chapitre, mais c'était plus contraignant, avec beaucoup de retours en arrière. Je ne voulais pas adopter un point de vue omniscient, mais plutôt choisir celui d'un des personnages. Et comme j'ai trouvé plus intéressant d'avoir celui des deux... J'ai choisi de commencer chaque chapitre par la partie Hiei, pour laisser à chaque fois un peu de suspense... Dans la partie Kurama, on a souvent le "comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là", et des "explications".

shunelodie: en lisant ta review, je me suis dit "en fin de compte, tu vois bien que tu en fais du fan service". Bon, le Kurama déguisé, désolée de décevoir, mais ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit (et encore moins à Kurama)... Je me suis dit que c'était pour lui la meilleur façon d'enquêter sur les lieux. "Mais pourquoi un bar"? Où le trouver autrement? Je reste assez coincée, car pour ne pas dévier de l'histoire originale, il ne faut pas que nos personnages en apprennent de trop. Je dois avouer que ça reste ma difficulté majeure. Je dois les faire un peu tourner en rond, donc forcément l'histoire est un peu lente, et j'en suis désolée. Et dire qu'ils ne sont qu'en Juin...

Au fait, je me suis rendue compte que tu as mis cette fanfic dans tes favoris, et je t'en remercie.

Lady Puss: Tellement directe et élogieuse... Tu m'as fait rougir avec ton compliment (les compliments pour un travail, c'est la seule chose au monde qui me fasse rougir. Je sais, tout le monde s'en fout, et tout le monde a raison). Sinon, chaque chose en son temps, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander d'être patients...


	6. Chapitre 3 partie 2

Et voilà une nouvelle partie qui vient clôre ce chapitre.

Tout d'abord un grand merci à Ayumi-X pour toutes ses gentilles reviews. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes bien Yakumo, parce que moi, je l'adore. J'ai toujours eu une passion pour les personnages ambigüs et pas gentils (petite, j'étais fan de Médusa dans Ariel... Bon, elle n'est pas du tout ambigüe, c'est une méchante de Disney, mais mes goûts bizarres ne datent pas d'hier)

Merci également pour Shunelodie, kitsu34 et Lady Puss pour leur reviews habituelles.

Reviewers, je vous aime.

---

Ce matin, malgré la sonnerie stridente du réveil, Kurama eut du mal à s'extirper de son sommeil. Il avait passé une nuit très courte, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se décider à lever son bras afin d'arrêter l'engin. Entreprise d'autant plus contraignante qu'il était à même le sol, alors que l'objet était toujours sur sa table de nuit.

Enfin parfaitement réveillé, il se tourna vers Hiei. Il était surpris de voir que celui-ci n'avait pas fuit pendant la nuit. Quand il lui fit cette remarque, Hiei se contenta de lui répondre par son sempiternel "Hn", alors qu'il semblait afficher un air gêné.

Ses blessures, sans doutes trop graves, ne lui avaient pas permis de se remettre facilement d'aplomb. Kurama se demandait bien dans quel guêpier Hiei avait réussit à se fourrer la veille.

"-Hiei, dis-moi, à quoi ressemblait le yohkai que tu as rencontré hier ?

- Sa gueule ne me revenait pas.

- Merci, très constructif, j'imagine que ça correspond à la description de la quasi-totalité des personnes que tu rencontres."

Ca, ça s'appelait tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

"- Toi y compris. " Evidemment, ça n'avait pas loupé. Il faut dire qu'il commençait un peu à le connaître.

"- J'ai eu l'espoir un peu vain et complètement fou que tu aurais au moins la décence de ne pas me le dire..

- Hn."

Kurama se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau, pour ranger ses feuilles. Il étouffa un juron. Il venait de se rendre compte que Hiei avait mis ses devoirs sens dessus dessous. Ses cours du lundi étaient mélangés avec ceux du reste de la semaine.

N'ayant pas l'envie de s'en occuper immédiatement, il se contenta de réunir toutes ses feuilles en un tas qu'il fourra dans son sac. Derrière lui, Hiei était resté totalement silencieux et immobile.

"- Alors?"

Hiei comprit ce que Kurama voulait dire et se décida enfin à lui répondre.

"- Pfff... Il avait un physique banal. Cheveux bruns mi-long, yeux noirs, environ un mètre soixante-dix.

- Tu as raison, c'est d'un banal.

- Et je ne sais pas si ça peut servir, il s'agissait peut-être d'un corps d'emprunt. Il puait le ningen.

- Le ningen, dis-tu."

Il pourrait toujours rechercher dans les personnes qui avaient disparues ces derniers temps. Sauf que certains monstres se montraient plus malins, et tuaient des ningen dont personne ne se souciait, comme des sans domiciles fixes.

Hiei reprit la parole :

"- Sinon, il lui manquait un doigt à la main droite. L'index, je crois.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Hn. Il cachait tout le temps sa main droite, mais quand il a prit le vase, je l'ai bien vu."

C'était assez faible, mais ça pouvait toujours aider. Cependant, il ne se rappelait pas d'un démon correspondant à la description de Hiei.

"- Mmm... Ca ne me dit rien du tout. Il est peut-être nouveau dans le coin."

Il replia la couette et la rangea dans le placard. Si Hiei devait revenir, il ferait mieux d'aller directement dans le oshiire (1) de la chambre de sa mère, récupérer un futon. Mais puisqu'il était là...

"- Hiei, tu restes encore un peu le temps que je t'apporte à manger ou..."

A peine eut-il le temps d'apercevoir son ombre que déjà Hiei s'était sauvé par la fenêtre.

----

Sa toilette terminée, Kurama descendit dans la cuisine. En passant, il vit sa mère prier devant l'autel. Le bol de riz avait été installé, et elle avait fait brûler de l'encens. Habituellement, elle faisait ça une fois par semaine, mais depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'auberge, elle consacrait tout les jours un peu de temps en prière à son défunt mari.

Alors qu'il commençait à se servir du riz, sa mère rentra dans la cuisine.

"- Bonjour mon chéri... Va t'asseoir, dit-elle en lui prenant le bol des mains, je vais te servir."

Elle lui remplit copieusement un bol de riz, et lui servit de la soupe miso.

"- Tu m'excuseras, ce matin il n'y a que du natto (2), je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire du poisson."

Kurama reposa son bol de soupe.

"- Non, ça me va très bien, tu sais que j'aime le natto."

Avec un sourire, Shiori posa une part de natto à côté de son fils.

"- Oui, je sais, et ce n'est pas souvent que les jeunes de ton âge l'apprécient. Moi à ton âge, je détestais."

Sans un mot de plus, Kurama se remit à manger.

Il se leva et commença à débarrasser, mais sa mère l'arrêta.

"- Tu vas être en retard, si tu continues."

Kurama n'essaya même pas de la contredire, et il quitta la cuisine. Quand il redescendit quelques temps plus tard, sa mère l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ?

- Et bien je... Comment dire... Si jamais je devais me retrouver quelqu'un, est-ce que ça te dérangerait ?"

Kurama lui adressa un large sourire.

"- Quelqu'un t'as fait une proposition ?"

Shiori secoua vigoureusement sa main, comme pour le démentir.

"- Non, voyons ! Mais si ça devait arriver..."

Kurama hésita un moment, se demandant si ça ne serait pas pousser la comédie trop loin. Et se rappelant que les ningen appréciaient ce genre de débordements, il la serra dans ses bras.

"- Maman, du moment que tu es heureuse, rien ne me dérange."

Il avait dit ça d'un ton que lui-même aurait pu réussit à s'en convaincre. Evidemment, cela fit très plaisir à Shiori, qui le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

"- Mon petit Shuu kun..."

Kurama attendit patiemment que sa mère le relâche pour partir pour le collège. Si elle savait à quel point il se moquait de ce qu'elle faisait. De toutes façons, il ne l'aimait même pas réellement. Il tenait à elle, sans plus.

Au détour d'une rue, Kurama se retrouva au sommet d'un poteau en un bond et il se dirigea à son collège en sautant de toits en toits. Arrivé à une rue du bâtiment, il se cacha dans un arbre et attendit que personne ne regarde pour en redescendre. Grâce à cela, il passa le portail avec quelques minutes d'avances.

Dans sa classe, les élèves réunis en petits groupes parlaient tranquillement de leur week-end. Certains, moins sûrs d'eux, essayaient de réviser en vue des examens de fin de trimestre qui les attendaient la semaine prochaine.

Kurama vit Yajima Kaori, entrainée par sa copine Fujii Anko qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il fit mine de ne pas les remarquer mais Anko prit la parole.

"- Et toi, Minamino kun, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton week-end ?"

Rien que tu ne croirais.

"- Pas grand-chose.

- Dis, Minamino kun, ajouta timidement Kaori, après que Anko lui ai donné un léger coup de coude, je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider pour mon devoir d'anglais.

- Je suis désolée Yajima chan, mais c'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut le rendre aujourd'hui.

- Mais si tu m'expliques, j'aurais peut-être le temps de le faire à la pause de midi... Je n'y arrive pas du tout, avec l'anglais."

Sa copine lui assena un nouveau coup de coude, cette fois de façon beaucoup moins discrète et plus forte.

"- Dis plutôt que tu n'arrives à rien, sauf en mathématiques et en physique...

- S'il te plait, Minamino kun..."

Avec un soupir, Kurama consulta sa montre. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Il sortit une feuille et rédigea très rapidement quelques paragraphes.

"- Voilà, tu n'auras qu'à recopier. J'y ai glissé deux trois fautes, afin que le professeur ne se doute de rien."

Kaori parcouru des yeux sa copie.

"- Merci beaucoup, Minamino kun !"

A côté d'elle, son amie poussa un sifflement admiratif.

"- Je te savais bon en anglais, mais pas à ce point ! C'est à se demander si tu ne le parles pas couramment."

Anko sembla hésiter avant de continuer.

"- D'ailleurs, avec les filles on se demandait si tu étais half(3).

- Half ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un des parents de ma mère, car mes deux parents sont japonais.

- Peut-être ? Tu ne sais pas ?

- Ca fait longtemps que ses parents sont morts, et elle ne m'en a jamais parlé."

Il voyait que les filles avaient envie de lui poser d'autres questions, et il regrettait d'avoir répondu à leurs questions. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par la cloche. Les filles rejoignirent leur place, et la porte s'ouvrit sur leur professeur de japonais.

"- Levez-vous !, lança Anko. Saluez ! Asseyez-vous !" (4)

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite son professeur, Kurama se mit à réfléchir aux paroles des filles.

Il était normal de se demander s'il était half. Tout yohko qu'il était, il ne s'était pour ainsi dire jamais servi de ses pouvoirs pour changer d'apparence, excepté pour une personne, et ses cheveux roux avaient de quoi décontenancer plus d'un.

Il savait également que lorsqu'un yohko prenait possession d'un fœtus, le meilleur de l'enfant à venir était alors révélée. La beauté était indispensable à un renard, car ils ont besoin de séduire pour se nourrir. Même les ningen le savent.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'un de ses parents était half, et dans ce cas, ça ne pouvait être que sa mère.

Half... Mais bien sûr ! Il venait de comprendre...

Alors qu'il prenait quelques notes du cours, il se promit mentalement de remercier un jour Anko et Kaori.

---

Sitôt que la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, Kurama se dépêcha de sortir du collège. Il prit le train pour la ville et se dirigea rapidement vers les bas fonds. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Katsuya, le démon à la solde de Yakumo.

Dès que Katsuya vit Kurama, il esquissa un sourire dédaigneux.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? Tu pues l'humain, pourtant.

- Mais si j'étais un humain, je n'aurais jamais pu entrer dans ce quartier, n'est-ce pas ? Vu qu'elle est scellée par des sorts qui repoussent les ningen..."

Katsuya sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Tu ne connaitrais pas un démon d'à peu près cette taille, dit-il en levant sa main, qui aurait des cheveux bruns mi-long et des yeux noirs ?

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Et si je dit qu'il lui manque un doigt à la main droite? Toujours rien?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu vague, tout ça.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai encore deux questions à te poser, fit Kurama levant un regard noir sur Katsuya. Hiei, le démon de feu, il s'est fait attaquer, il y a peu..."

Katsuya se mit à sourire.

"- Je me disait bien que tu me disais quelque chose. C'est donc toi, le fameux Kurama dont Yakumo m'a parlé ?

- Je sais même qu'elle t'a demandé de lancer le Hedoki sur la fille qui m'accompagnait."

Le démon perdit un peu de sa superbe en voyant que Kurama était au courant de toute l'affaire.

"- Pose la, ta question.

- Pourquoi Hiei s'est fait attaquer ? Il y a une raison ?

- Un peu, oui ! Il est allé voler un vase, le genre qui vaut cher...

- Mais encore ?

- J'en ai entendu Yakumo en parler, une fois... Le vase de... Hakushin (5), je crois. On dit qu'il a des pouvoirs."

Oui, et pas des moindres. Si celui qui l'a récupéré en avait besoin, Kurama comprenait qu'il en ai été réduit à de telles extrémités.  
Yakumo devait être au courant du rendez-vous qui était prévu, elle aura suggéré à quelqu'un de prendre la place de l'humain. De plus, il était probable qu'elle travaille pour celui qui détient Yukina. Elle n'aura eut qu'a faire comprendre à celui qui l'emploi qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas laisser sortir ses subordonnés.

Avec de la chance, Rei était toujours en vie, et ils pourraient encore remonter rapidement la piste. Oui, c'était probable. Car même si elle faisait tout pour faire croire l'inverse, Yakumo ne haïssait pas les humains. Elle avait même été très amie avec une humaine, il y a de cela cinq siècles.

"- J'ai une autre question, reprit Kurama. Où vivent les demi démons ?"

Katsuya recula. Il savait que Kurama avait compris.

"- Je sais que tu sais où se trouve l'homme que je recherche. Peut-être que Yakumo t'a interdit de le dire, mais elle ne t'a pas interdit de répondre à cette question, je me trompes ?"

Katsuya inhala une longue bouffée et se mit à rire.

"- Exactement comme elle a dit, t'es un malin, toi... De toutes façons, si je ne te le dit pas, n'importe qui pourra te le dire."

----

Le quartier en question était délabré. Des enfants jouaient dans la rue, mais ils se cachèrent dès qu'ils virent Kurama.

Il comprenait leur réaction. Les demi démons étaient souvent chassés par les démons, à cause du fait qu'ils avaient du sang d'humain. Et à cause de leur apparence, il leur était souvent impossible de vivre parmi les humains. Ils vivaient continuellement dans la peur d'être attaqué et tué par un démon.

Kurama sortit une barre chocolatée de sa poche et la tendit vers un des enfants, qui tout en s'enfuyant, était resté caché à distance raisonnable pour observer avec curiosité le nouvel arrivant.

L'enfant, toujours dissimulé derrière les poubelles en sortit légèrement. Kurama le rassura avec un sourire.

"- N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste te poser une question."

L'enfant se rapprocha de quelques pas, avant de reculer. Voyant que Kurama n'avait toujours pas bougé et qu'il ne paraissait pas dangereux, il s'avança complètement, et fit mine de prendre la barre chocolatée. Mais Kurama releva son bras.

"- Non, celle-là tu ne l'aura que si tu réponds à ma question."

L'enfant s'enhardissait, il avait compris que Kurama avait besoin de sa réponse.

"- Trois !

- Quoi, trois ?

- J'en veux trois comme ça, et je réponds à ta question."

Décidement, cet enfant était loin d'être stupide. Cependant il ne se montrait pas assez rusé. Lui à sa place aurait vendu l'information bien plus chère, en faisant croire que personne ne pourrait mieux répondre à la question que lui.

"- Je n'en ai qu'une, fit Kurama en fouillant dans sa poche.

- De l'argent ?"

Finalement, il se débrouillait assez bien. Même s'il se montrait trop insistant. Il devait encore apprendre. Et lui même était capable de négocier l'affaire pour une unique barre chocolatée, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

"- Je te donne cette barre, tu réponds à ma question. Je vérifie, si tu m'as mentis tu gardes la barre mais je me débrouillerais pour chercher seul. Si tu me dis la vérité, je te donnerais ça en plus."

De sa poche, il sortit trois billets de mille yens.

"- Ca me paraît honnête comme marché, non ?

- Donne la barre, répondit l'enfant."

Kurama la lui donna.

"- Y a-t-il ici un homme accompagné d'une personne très malade ?"

L'enfant secoua la tête.

"- Non !

- Ah bon ?

- La personne malade, tu veux parler de Yumi ? Elle est guérie ! Le guérisseur avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle, mais durant la nuit, elle s'est subitement rétablie ! Ma mère dit que c'est de la magie ! Mais son père l'empêche encore de sortir, c'est dommage, on a plein de trucs à lui raconter.

- Elle habite où, Yumi ?"

L'enfant lui désigna le vieil immeuble d'en face.

"- Au troisième étage, juste en face de l'escalier."

Kurama se dirigea vers l'immeuble.

"- Eh, mon oncle (6), tu n'oublieras pas mon argent !

- Mon oncle ? Ce corps n'est pas si vieux que ça !"

L'intérieur était encore plus délabré et sale que l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Il flottait dans l'air une forte odeur de nourriture, et partout autours de lui résonnait des voix d'adultes et des cris d'enfants. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage et frappa à la porte juste en face, mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Il entendait des frottements dans l'appartement, presque rien, mais c'était assez pour attester de la présence de quelqu'un.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois, mais à nouveau, il n'y eut aucune réaction.

"- Monsieur, ne m'obligez pas à casser cette porte, croyez bien que j'en suis capable. Je veux juste discuter avec vous. Mais si vous ne m'ouvrez pas, de colère je risque de m'en prendre à votre fille. C'est dommage, alors que vous venez juste de lui sauver la vie."

Kurama entendit un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme correspondant à la description de Hiei.

"- Bon sang, entrez, mais s'il vous plaît, taisez vous !"

L'homme s'écarta pour laisser la place à Kurama. A l'intérieur se tenait une petite fille d'environ cinq ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux brillants. L'homme se dépêcha de l'entrainer dans une autre pièce, avant de revenir.

Kurama prit la parole.

"- C'est votre fille ?

- Oui.

- Tiens donc. Et qui est sa mère ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'elle est ?

- Elle est... Elle était comme moi.

- Pourtant, cette fille...

- Je sais."

L'homme sortit de la pièce et revint avec des débris de poterie d'un blanc profond.

"- Le Hakushin, commença Kurama, un vase capable de soigner n'importe quel maux ou n'importe quel maladie. On raconte qu'il redonnerait toute sa vitalité à un mourrant.

- Je vois que vous en savez beaucoup.

- Oui. Je n'en avais pourtant encore jamais vu, dit-il en examinant un débris. Ce vase aspire le mal, et du blanc il se teint en noir. On brise le vase pour détruire le mal, et lorsque le mal est totalement détruit, les débris reprennent une couleur d'un blanc pur. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont rares. Le secret de leur fabrication a été perdu depuis longtemps, et j'ignorais qu'il en existait encore.

- Ce sont les demi démons, qui les ont créés."

Kurama reposa son débris et porta toute son attention à l'homme.

"- Nous ne savons plus comment en fabriquer, mais les écrits de notre ancien clan subsistent. C'est le guérisseur, qui m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu dire qu'un humain en avait récupéré un. Je l'ai cherché très longtemps en vain. J'ai cru que ma fille allait mourir. Et puis une femme est venue ici. Elle a dit qu'elle savait où il se trouvait, et qu'elle avait une idée de la façon de le récupérer.

- Elle vous a demandé d'aller voir Hiei et de lui mentir à propos d'une certaine Yukina.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici."

L'homme soupira et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit quelques photos, qu'il tendit à Kurama.

"- C'est elle aussi qui m'avait fournit les photos. Elle disait qu'ainsi le démon de feu me croirait plus facilement."

Kurama regarda les photographies. Il comprenait que Hiei se donne tant de mal, Yukina était vraiment jolie. Elle paraissait très petite, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, voire une enfant.

Il rangea les photos et reprit la parole.

"- C'est elle qui vous a demandé de supprimer Hiei ?

- Non, elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet. En revanche, elle a demandé à certains de ces subordonnés de me suivre, probablement pour faire le sale boulot. Je m'en doutais, bien sûr, et je dois vous avouer que ça m'arrangeait, car les chances qu'il remonte jusqu'à moi, et surtout ma fille, devenaient moindres.

- En parlant de votre fille... Ne devrait-elle pas être une demi démone, tout comme vous ?

- Elle l'était. Mais ce que vous ignorez, c'est que le Hakushin est fait pour être utilisé seulement sur des demi démons. Grâce au sortilège du vase, la moitié démoniaque absorbe le mal, et c'est cette moitié qui est aspiré par le vase. C'est aussi l'une des raisons qui fait qu'il n'existe plus d'exemplaires du vase. Beaucoup de demi démons se sont blessés à mort, dans le but d'abandonner leur moitié démoniaque. De tous temps, on n'a jamais été tellement appréciés."

L'homme se tourna vers la porte de la chambre où il avait laissé sa fille.

"- Ce Hiei, il est mort ?

- Non.

- Alors il reviendra sûrement pour se venger."

Il esquissa un sourire.

"- Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Yumi ne peut plus vivre avec nous. Ma mère est toujours en vie, et je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de l'accueillir. J'espère qu'elle aura une vie plus heureuse parmi les humains."

----

Il était un peu tard quand il rentra chez lui ce soir. Heureusement, sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il poussa un soupir en sortant les photos de Yukina de sa poche. Il hésita un moment, et les jeta à la poubelle.

Si Yakumo les avait confiés aussi facilement, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de retrouver Yukina avec. On la voyait à la fenêtre d'un immeuble abandonné, mais ses ravisseurs avaient sans-doutes changé la koorime de place depuis longtemps. Et il ne fallait pas que Hiei ne tombe dessus, autrement il comprendrait immédiatement d'où il les avait obtenus. Et ça ne servait à rien qu'il retrouve l'homme au vase.

Kurama monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Il y avait peu de chance que Hiei retrouve le demi démon. Yakumo ne lui cracherait pas facilement le morceau et pour plus de sécurité, il avait au retour effacé de la mémoire de Katsuya toutes les données qui le concernait.

----

Si la situation ne l'ennuyait pas autant, Kurama aurait presque sourit. Anko et Kaori le regardait toutes deux avec des grands yeux.

"- C'est... C'est pour nous ?

- Oui, c'est pour vous. Je les ai acheté ce matin, il y en a trois pour chacune d'entre vous.

- Tu veux nous faire grossir, protesta Anko.

- Mais non, voyons...

- Tu aurais pu en prendre moins, ajouta Kaori

- Je me disais qu'un seul ne serait pas suffisant. Et je ne pouvait pas en acheter quatre.(7)

- Bien sûr ! Réfléchis un peu, Kaori ! Répliqua Anko. Bon, moi j'en prend deux !

- Bon, j'en prend juste un, alors, répondit Kaori en fouillant dans le sac que lui tendait Kurama, attrapant un taiyaki.

Elle le porta à la bouche, commençant par la tête.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Commence plutôt par la queue, sinon tu te retrouves à la fin avec une partie sans an(8) dedans !

- Non, non, il vaut mieux commencer par le meilleur !

- Minamino kun, tu fais comment, toi ?"

Comme beaucoup, il commençait par la queue. Mais il leur donna une autre réponse.

"- Moi ? Je commence par la nageoire du haut, et je redescends.

- C'est de la triche, commencer par les côtés."

En rentrant ce soir là, il attendit d'être près de chez lui pour manger ses taiyaki. Arrivé à sa maison, il lui sembla sentir la présence de Hiei. Aussi, il se dépêcha de rentrer. A peine eut-il le temps de poser son sac de cours au sol et le sachet de taiyaki sur le bureau que Hiei se présenta à sa fenêtre. Il devait être affamé, car rien d'autre ne pouvait l'obliger à se présenter chez lui.

Kurama mit le reste du poisson dans sa bouche pour libérer ses mains et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Il avala sa bouchée avant de prendre la parole.

"- Te revoilà déjà."

Hiei ne répondit pas et sauta dans la chambre.

"- Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as faim, peut-être ?"

Comme Hiei ne répondait pas, Kurama ouvrit son sachet.

"- Il me reste un taiyaki, prend le."

Hiei renifla le taiyaki, avant de commencer à l'engloutir.

"- Et sinon, il y a une autre raison qui t'amène ici ?"

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Hiei ne réponde.

"- Est-ce que tu connais Yakumo ?"

Et comment ! Après tout, il s'était amusé à la séduire il y a déjà quelques siècles. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait déjà tout vu d'elle. Mais Kurama ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait raconter la vérité à Hiei. Pour un peu tous les domaines, moins on en savait sur lui, mieux il se portait

"- Je l'ai déjà vue. Mais je ne lui ai jamais réellement parlé, ce n'est pas le genre de personne que j'aime vraiment côtoyer."

Cependant, Yakumo avait peut-être raconté des choses à Hiei.

"- Eh, Kurama, j'ai encore la dalle, t'as pas un autre truc à me filer ?"

Yakumo avait parlé. Hiei n'était pas dupe, et Kurama le sentait. Et il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle lui avait dit de lui, ou plutôt de quel aspect de lui elle avait parlé, car c'était de cet aspect qu'elle avait eut à souffrir.

"- Il doit bien me rester quelque chose au frigo... Mais si tu as l'intention de rester, j'aimerais que tu enlèves tes bottes, si ça ne te dérange pas."

En attendant, il n'allait pas poser la question directement à Hiei.

Ce dernier le suivit dans la cuisine, et fut assez surpris par le réfrigérateur. Kurama le rassura avec quelques mots, et il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : le curry de la veille.

Après le tonkatsu, il avait essayé de faire du curry, mais encore une fois, le résultat était loin d'être probant, surtout pour quelqu'un qui était habitué à manger la nourriture que préparait Shiori.

Hiei ne l'était pas, alors ça serait largement suffisant.

Il mit le plat à chauffer et s'installa sur une chaise :

"- Je ne pensais pas te voir revenir de sitôt, commença-t-il. En fait, je ne pensais pas te voir venir un jour pointer directement chez moi, même si tu en avais envie. Je me suis dit que ça collerait assez à ton caractère.

- On va dire que... C'est à cause des circonstances.

- Oh... Et qui sont ?

- On m'a conseillé de ne plus te revoir."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans ce corps, Kurama éclata d'un rire sincère.

"- Pfff... L'esprit de contradiction selon Hiei, hein ?

- Ferme-la, imbécile.

- Et ce "on" bien intentionné, c'est ? Yakumo, je me trompe ?

- Comment tu..."

Quelle naïveté. Alors qu'il avait mentionné son nom en arrivant... Et c'est lui qui se permettait de faire des commentaires sur cet aspect de sa personnalité?

"- Parce que la première chose que tu m'as demandée en entrant dans ma chambre, c'était si je la connaissais. Donc j'en déduis que ce conseil te vient d'elle.

- Hn."

Et ce conseil avait sans doutes été suivi d'une mise en guarde envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait tord. Mais peut-être que la mise en garde était pour lui, et envers Hiei. Qu'elle lui avait dit tout ça en sachant qu'il viendrait ici... Elle savait comment il réflechissait, Hiei restait quelqu'un d'assez prévisible, et elle lui avait alors envoyé le démon indirectement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se méfier de lui.

La meilleure preuve qu'il ne se méfiait pas de Hiei, c'était qu'il avait modifié ses sorts pour lui permettre de rentrer chez lui le jours où il l'avait ramené à la maison pour le soigner, mais qu'il ne les avait pas remis dans leur configuration d'origine depuis.

Hiei serait prêt à le tuer si ça lui permettrait de retrouver Yukina. Sauf que lui-même n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à supprimer Hiei s'il devait devenir une menace.

Il ne savait pas ce que Yakumo avait en tête, mais il ne lui laisserait pas guider ses actions.

Hiei avait fait de même, sauf qu'il ne savait même pas à qui il avait affaire exactement.

Kurama reprit la conversation le plus normalement du monde.

"- Tu sais, Hiei san, dit-il en ajoutant sciemment la particule, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est détestable qu'elle ne manque pas de... bon sens.

- Hn. Même si elle a raison, je préfère crever que de suivre ses conseils."

Sauf que s'il devait trop lui déplaire, c'est ce qu'il lui arrivera.

"- Pourtant tout ce qu'elle a du te dire n'était pas dénué de sens.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

- Je devine facilement. J'imagine qu'elle a du te mettre au courant des... petites habitudes particulières qu'ont les renards en général. C'est bien ça ?

- Hn.

- Je m'en doutais."

Le micro-onde s'arrêta et Kurama se leva récupérer l'assiette. Il sortit une cuillère et tendis le tout à Hiei. Ce dernier commença à le manger, puis il reposa sa cuillère.

"- Tu ne cherches pas à démentir ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?, répondit Kurama tout en sachant de quoi Hiei voulait parler.

- Les accusations de Yakumo.

- Tu me croirais ?

- Peut-être pas, admit Hiei.

- Tu vois maintenant alors, pourquoi je ne cherche pas à démentir."

Hiei termina rapidement son assiette et lui laissa le soin de débarrasser la table.

"- En fait, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est que tu passes ton temps à me sourire. On dirait toujours que tu cherches à me cacher quelque chose, je trouve ça louche."

Et bien, il n'avait pas tapé loin. Vu qu'il ne souriait toujours que par nécessitée. Au point où il en était, autant être un peu sincère.

"-Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te rendre encore plus méfiant, alors. En dehors de ma mère, tu es la seule personne à laquelle je souris.

- Hn. Alors il vaut mieux que je m'en aille tout de suite.

- Tu as raison, dit-il en affichant exprès un large sourire, des fois que j'essaierais de te séduire avec mes supers pouvoirs de yohko."  
Hiei ne répondit rien, et se contenta de regagner la chambre.

En le voyant enfiler ses bottes, Kurama se mit à hésiter. Il devait mettre Hiei en garde contre Yakumo. Elle n'était pas faible, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le makai, et vu le nombre impressionnant de bracelets qu'elle arborait lors de leur dernière rencontre, elle était devenue encore plus forte en cinq cents ans. Malgré tout, il restait un moyen de la battre, mais ce moyen il ne pourrait l'obtenir avant un moment. Alors en attendant, mieux valait se méfier d'elle.

Hiei s'apprêtait à repartir quand Kurama se décida. Il s'agrippa à son poignet et pris la parole :

"- Je vais te donner un conseil, Hiei, et oublie tout de suite la psychologie inversée. Je connais Yakumo, je la connais trop bien, même. Alors méfie-toi d'elle, elle est dangereuse."

Hiei sauta de la fenêtre, et Kurama la referma derrière lui, avant de quitter sa chambre.

----

Cette nuit, il fut réveillé par la pluie. Il se releva, se demandant si c'était bien la peine. Après tout, il avait maintenant sortit le futon de la chambre de sa mère, il pouvait bien lui offrir l'hospitalité.

En se rhabillant, Kurama se demandait s'il allait partir à la recherche de Hiei tous les soirs de pluie. Quelle idée aussi de se pointer dans le ningenkai alors que la saison des pluies allait bientôt arriver.

---

(1) oshiire: placard à futon (à portes coulissantes)

(2) le natto est du soja fermenté à l'odeur forte

(3) c'est comme ça que l'on appelle au japon ceux qui sont à moitié anglais ou américains

(4) le délégué de classe doit en début de cours prononcer les phrases "levez-vous, saluez, asseyez-vous" quand le professeur entre en classe. (Donc Anko est déléguée. Kurama ne l'est pas car je suppose qu'il ne s'est pas montré assez ouvert envers les autres pour être apprécié)

(5) En japonais cafouillage, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut Haku avec le kanji "shiro"白signifie "blanc", "pureté" et shin avec le kanji "fuka" 深, il signifie "profond", "intense"

(6) mon oncle, ie oji-san, qu'on peut traduire par monsieur.

(7) N'offrez jamais des cadeaux par quatre (comme quatre gâteaux) ni par paire. Le chiffre 4 se prononçant "shi", comme la mort, il porte malheur. Evitez aussi le chiffre 9, qui se prononce "kyu", comme souffrance.

(8) an: fourrage


	7. Chapitre 4 partie 1

Kitsu34: Je suis désolée, je me suis relu mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est qu'à un endroit j'aurais mieux fait d'utiliser un présent (de vérité générale), et à un autre, un plus que parfait. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas relu les dialogues, dans lesquels un futur ne me paraît pas gênant (vu que dans un récit direct, c'est le futur, qu'on utilise)… Si je savais où c'était… J'ai vu des parties où j'utilisais un futur antérieur, mais parce qu'il s'agit d'une quasi certitude, et il me semble que dans ce cas, on a le droit. Avec cette relecture, j'ai surtout retrouvé pas mal de fautes d'orthographes (la honte). Et puis je vais te l'avouer, mais grammaire et conjugaisons, c'est loin d'être mon truc, alors je me contente de voir si la lecture se fait mal. (Et deuxième révélation: relire ce que j'écrit me barbe, j'arrête toujours avant la fin).

Si le caractère de Kurama va évoluer ? Oui. C'est plus que prévu. Seulement, il est un peu long à la détente. Dans le manga, c'est écrit qu'il comprend qu'il aime sa mère au moment où il apprend qu'elle va mourir. Je ne voulais donc pas le faire très attaché à Shiori. Disons qu'il ne se comprend pas lui-même…

Ayumi-X... Dommage que ce soit tes exams, car moi je suis en vacances depuis la semaine dernière! Alors je vais pouvoir poster! (Si ma soeur ne reste pas sur l'ordi...). Ensuite, il y a peu de personnes qui me laisse des reviews (je ne dit pas ça pour inciter les autres) donc je peux sans problèmes remercier tout le monde un par un. Personnellement, ça me paraît normal de le faire. Ainsi, je vous montre à quel point j'apprécie votre démarche, mais également que je lis les reviews avec beaucoup d'intérêt (et parfois 3 fois de suite, mais chut, c'est un secret-)

---

Ce matin là, il s'était réveillé avant que Kurama ne se lève. La nuit dernière, le yohko était venu le chercher dans le parc alors qu'il pleuvait à torrent. Il avait alors accepté de venir chez lui. Quand il lui avait demandé s'il pleuvait souvent dans le ningenkai, Kurama avait haussé les épaules.

"- Pas tant que ça, mais tu sais, on est en pleine saison des pluies, là.

- La saison des pluies !"

Il fallait que cette fichue pluie ait une saison !

Kurama avait reprit la parole :

"- Oh, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ça ne dure qu'un mois et demi, de début juin à la mi-juillet. Plus qu'environ trois semaines, donc."

A coup sûr, il se moquait de lui. "Plus qu'environ trois semaines." Plus que? Kurama avait du comprendre le fond de sa pensée car il se mordillait les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de sourire, une fâcheuse habitude qu'il semblait avoir prit récemment.

Chez lui, il lui avait donné à manger, avant de lui installer un futon. Encore une fois, Hiei avait dormi sans faire une seule fois son cauchemar, mais il s'était réveillé dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. En sortant par la fenêtre, il entendit Kurama se retourner dans son lit. S'il l'avait réveillé, le yohko n'en avait montré aucun signe.

Le soleil était au rendez vous, ce matin. La terre était fraîche et humide, et la rosée recouvrait les arbres. Mais les nuages avaient disparus. Avec de la chance, il ne pleuvrait pas aujourd'hui.

Il s'installa dans un arbre, et découvrit son bandeau. Tout d'abord il rechercha la présence de Yukina, mais ne trouva rien, comme d'habitude. A se demander si ce fichu jagan finirait par lui être utile un jour. Puis il chercha Kurama sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce dernier était en train de petit déjeuner avec sa mère. Sans parler, il piochait des bouts de son poisson, ou des petites portions de riz. Sa mère l'assaillait de questions auxquelles il répondait uniquement par des onomatopées.

Hiei replaça son bandeau sur l'œil, avant de s'allonger sur sa branche. Il ne savait pas vraiment que faire. Il passait son temps à chercher Yukina en vain, et malgré tout, aucune piste sérieuse ne s'était pour l'instant présentée. Il s'ennuyait, dans le ningenkai. Les adversaires étaient rares, et bien souvent inintéressant. Il avait bien envie d'y retourner, mais il avait été clair envers lui-même : pas avant d'avoir retrouver sa sœur.

Pour le moment, sa seule chance était de retrouver ce Ohji... Ou ce ningen qui aurait du être son rendez-vous. Kurama lui avait assuré que malgré les évènements récents, l'homme était fiable. Hiei faisait confiance à son jugement. Après tout, le yohko avait quelques siècles de plus que lui, et donc autant d'expérience.

Comme lui-même ne savait rien de ce ningen, il devait faire confiance à Kurama pour avancer les recherches. Fichu yohko. Comment faisait-il pour réussir là où lui-même échouait ?

Avec un profond soupir, il sauta de son arbre.

Après avoir erré un peu partout en ville, Hiei se décida à rentrer dans quelques maisons voler quelques affaires, afin de ne pas perdre la main. Il laissa tomber au bout de la quatrième. La facilité était telle qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'occuper.

Finalement, il rentra dans le parc le plus proche et s'installa dans un arbre. Il s'ennuyait.

Au moins, quand il était avec Kurama, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Certes, lui ne faisait pas grand-chose, et laissait à Kurama le soin de s'occuper de la discussion. Mais pendant qu'il l'écoutait, Hiei se sentait moins...

D'un grognement, il chassa cette idée de la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de Kurama pour s'occuper, il pouvait très bien trouver une occupation tout seul. Dormir, par exemple, qui était une façon reposante de passer le temps.

Ignorant le léger brouhaha qui régnait dans le parc, Hiei s'installa plus confortablement sur sa branche et s'endormit. Cependant, étant déjà parfaitement reposé, il se réveilla en tout début d'après-midi. S'asseyant sur la branche, il observa les ningen qui passaient dans le parc.

Il y eu en tout deux femmes, qui marchaient dans le parc les bras chargés de sac. Des enfants de bas âge accompagnés de leur mère jouaient dans un enclos rempli de sable. Mais à part cela, personne. Les autres ningen devaient être au "travail".

Les humains avaient beau être stupides, eux au moins avaient trouvés une manière de ne pas s'ennuyer, et ce, pratiquement tous les jours de la semaine.

Le travail de Kurama, c'était le "collège". Hiei se demandait ce qu'il lui restait à faire là-bas, car lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur la pile de feuille qui s'entassait sur le bureau, Kurama lui avait dit que c'était des devoirs, c'est-à-dire du travail, pour le collège.

S'il devait faire les devoirs pour le collège à la maison, que faisaient-ils au collège ? Des devoirs pour la maison ?

Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, Hiei abaissa son bandeau et se mis à chercher Kurama avec le jagan. Il le trouva assez facilement.  
Assis sur une table, au milieu de camarades du même âge que lui Kurama écoutait les paroles du ningen adulte. Ce ningen devait être important, car il était seul devant tous les autres. De temps en temps, certains d'entres eux se levaient, un livre à la main, et se mettaient à lire un texte, d'une langue incompréhensible.

Le ningen adulte demanda quelque chose, et il vit Kurama lever le doigt.

Hiei replaça son bandeau sur le jagan. Pour le peu qu'il en ai vu, les ningen ne semblaient pas beaucoup s'amuser.

Revenu à la case départ, Hiei se mit de nouveau à errer un peu partout. Ses pas finirent par le ramener devant la maison de Kurama. S'avouant vaincu, Hiei s'installa dans l'arbre à côté de la fenêtre du yohko, et attendit sa venue.

Le temps passait terriblement lentement, et Hiei se surpris à espérer que Kurama ne saurait tarder.

Après une attente de quelques heures qui lui semblèrent interminables, Hiei senti enfin la présence de Kurama. Il se redressa brusquement, et, s'assurant que personne d'autre ne pourrais le voir, il se laissa tomber en face du yohko.

Un peu déçu, il vit que Kurama n'était pas de tout surpris. Pour une fois il aurait bien voulu prendre sa revanche.  
Kurama esquissa un léger sourire et sortit les clés de sa poche.

"- Bonjour Hiei.

- Hn.

- Je te vois assez souvent, ces derniers temps... Tu t'ennuies ?"

Un peu vexé que Kurama ai deviné ce qui l'amenait ici, Hiei haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Kurama ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer.

"- On dirait que j'ai deviné juste", dit-il d'un ton léger.

Il retira ses chaussures sous le regard de Hiei, qui finit par l'imiter.

"- Si tu as l'intention de rester, tu ferais mieux de mettre des chaussons... Ma mère rentre tôt, aujourd'hui, je lui dirais qu'un camarade est venu me rendre visite."

Kurama lui tendit quelque chose que Hiei enfila à la place de ses bottes, pendant que le yohko se chargeait de les lui ranger à côté de ses propres chaussures.

Alors qu'il suivait Kurama jusqu'à sa chambre, Hiei sentait une odeur d'encens incrustée dans la pièce. Il se mit à renifler inconsciement. Le yohko l'entendit, car il lui indiqua une pièce.

"- Ca vient de là. Ma mère en a fait brûler ce matin, pour son défunt mari."

Il n'aimait pas l'odeur de l'encens. C'était l'une des premières odeurs qu'il ai jamais senti, avec l'odeur du sang et de la sueur. Son regard se troubla tandis que dans son esprit, retentissaient les cris de sa mère accouchant de sa sœur.

"- Hiei..."

La voix douce de Kurama le ramena à la réalité. Sans prononcer un mot, il suivit Kurama jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque.

"- Tu sais, Hiei, la meilleure solution quand on s'ennuie c'est encore de lire.

- De lire ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu savais lire ?

- Oui, mais je ne lis que quand ça me sert. Lire pour s'occuper... C'est un truc d'humains, ça."

Le doigt de Kurama s'arrêta sur la tranche d'un livre.

"- Ca devrait aller, ça, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Hiei."

Il retira le livre de l'étagère à commença à le feuilleter.

"- Ca parle de samurai, il y a pas mal de combat, ça devrait te plaire.

- Hn.

- A moins que tu ne préfères quelque chose comme "Le dit de Genji".(1)

- Le quoi ?

- Bon, niveau kanji ça ne m'a pas l'air trop compliqué."

Il lui tendit le livre avec un sourire.

"- Bonne lecture !"

D'abord en rechignant, Hiei avait commencé par survoler quelques lignes. Et puis finalement, au bout d'un chapitre, il se laissa entraîner par le récit. L'écriture était assez claire, et Hiei se surprenait à vivre les combats comme s'il y était.

Cependant, certaines phrases lui échappaient encore. Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Kurama, certains kanji étaient trop compliqués pour lui.

"- Ce ningen est fou, comment veux-tu qu'il combatte huit millions de samurai ? Il va mourir !

- Multitude, répondit Kurama sans lever la tête.

- Multitude ?

- Ici, ça se lit multitude."

Un peu gêné, Hiei retourna à sa lecture et ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Cependant, il avait parfois envie de demander des précisions à Kurama, mais il n'osait pas.

Pas vraiment qu'il n'avait pas envie de le déranger -Kurama était installé à son bureau et écrivait inlassablement- mais il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un illettré aux yeux du yohko. Après tout, c'est lui-même qui avait insisté sur le fait qu'il savait lire.

Il entendait la porte claquer en bas, et une voix féminine s'éleva dans la maison :

"- Je suis rentrée !"

Kurama se leva de son siège et sortit de sa chambre.

"- Bienvenu à la maison, maman.

- Tu as de la visite ?

- Oui, un ami à moi.

- Tant mieux, alors, amusez-vous bien."

Kurama retourna dans sa chambre à son travail, sans prononcer un mot de plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hiei entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, la mère de Kurama frappa à la porte. Le yohko se leva pour ouvrir. Sa mère se tenait derrière à genoux, un plateau dans ses mains. Sur ce plateau, il y avait deux verres et des boissons.

Kurama prit le plateau et le posa sur la petite table basse, à laquelle Hiei était déjà assis.

La mère se releva et adressa un doux sourire à Hiei.

"- Boujour, je suis Minamino Shiori, enchantée de te connaître."

Ce faisant, elle s'inclina légèrement, ses deux mains jointes devant son corps.

Hiei surprit un regard de Kurama. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils et, de manière silencieuse, il articulait des mots de façon intelligible afin que Hiei puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

Après avoir hésité un moment, il se décida à faire comme Kurama lui demandait, en se jurant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose.

"- Je m'appelle Hiei, enchanté de même." répondit-il en imitant Shiori dans sa façon de s'incliner.

Shiori leva un poing devant sa bouche et toussota légèrement.

"- Bien, je vous laisse tous les deux."

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et redescendit les escaliers.

Hiei se retourna vers Kurama, dans l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce que le yohko lui avait fait faire. Etre poli avec les autres était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Kurama se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" finit par demander Hiei.

Pour toutes réponses, Kurama se pencha, les mains jointes devant lui :

"- Tu as salué comme ça, Hiei.

- Et alors ?"

Kurama se pencha à nouveau, mais cette fois il conserva ses bras raides le long du corps :  
"- C'est un peu caricatural selon la circonstance, mais comme ça qu'un homme salue. Hiei, tu as salué comme une femme."

Avec un grognement, Hiei retourna à son livre qu'il remonta devant son visage, pour se cacher à Kurama.

Ce dernier lui prit une bouteille et lui servit un verre.

"- Tiens, c'est du jus de fruit."  
Kurama se servit à son tour, et s'installa en face de Hiei de façon accroupie, le dos bien droit.

"- Hiei, je voulais te demander... Est-ce que tu sais quel âge a Yukina ?"

Hiei referma son livre d'un coup sec et il releva la tête.

"- Pourquoi cette question ?"

Kurama sirota tranquillement son jus de fruit et reposa son verre avec douceur sur la table.

"- Comme ça...C'est juste que... Tu sais, on me l'a décrite physiquement, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Hn, répondit Hiei, se souvenant d'une de leurs anciennes conversations.

- On m'avait dit qu'elle était très petite, de taille.

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? Mais les koorime sont réputées pour être de très grandes femmes, tu ne savais pas Hiei ? Même les ningen dans leur folklore décrivent les femmes des neiges comme des grandes femmes au teint blanc."

Hiei se mit à réfléchir. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il était retourné au pays, il avait pu juger de la grande taille des koorime.

"- La koorime n'atteint sa taille définitive qu'une fois adulte, continua Kurama, à la naissance de leur premier enfant, lorsqu'elles ont environ un siècle."

Kurama se remit à boire son jus de fruit.

"- Enfin, ça pourrait plus expliquer pourquoi elle a quitté son pays...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que les jeunes sont souvent plus aventureux et curieux que les vieux... De plus leur race commence à péricliter, suite à une épidémie qui les a touché il y a deux ou trois siècles... Les koorime ne sont plus très nombreuses, et la plupart sont vieilles. Pour une enfant comme Yukina, il n'y a rien d'amusant à rester là-bas.

- Tu sembles en connaître beaucoup sur le sujet...

- J'y suis déjà allé... En partie pour voir ces fameuses femmes que l'ont dit inapprochables, mais aussi pour voler quelques pierres... Que j'ai très bien vendues. Et puis, il pousse chez elles une fleur unique dans tout le makai... Un puissant poison, mais qui peux servir à de nombreuses préparations."

Ces fleurs... C'est probablement avec ça que les anciennes avaient tuées sa mère. Il avait été décrété qu'elle serait empoisonnée.

"- Mais toi, Hiei, même si tu t'intéresse à Yukina, tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur le sujet... Pourtant tu devrais, ça t'éviterai à l'avenir certains désagréments.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu es amoureux de Yukina ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je...

- Il y a très peu de koorime qui sont capable d'aimer. La plupart ne savent même pas ce que ce mot veut dire. Je ne dis pas qu'elles ne peuvent pas s'attacher à quelqu'un. Elles sont juste incapables d'avoir des sentiments amoureux."

Et sa mère, alors ? Cela signifiait qu'elle n'aimait pas l'homme avec qui elle était ?

"- Pour... Pourquoi ne peuvent-elles pas aimer ?

- Je ne sais pas... Sans doutes... Sans doutes qu'elles n'en n'ont pas besoin. Elles sont capables de se reproduire seules. Aller avec un homme n'est pas une démarche nécessaire pour la survie de l'espèce, les sentiments amoureux sont inutiles."

Hiei regarda son verre sans mot dire. Il le savait, qu'il était une erreur. Une erreur qui avait coûté la vie de sa mère.

Kurama poussa un léger soupir.

"- Cependant, pour les koorime capables d'aimer..."

Hiei releva la tête.

"- Oublie ça, dit Kurama en croisant son regard. C'est juste une de mes théories sans aucun fondement..."

Le yohko était resté quelques secondes sans rien dire, à regarder Hiei. Puis il s'était relevé pour s'asseoir devant ses devoirs. Hiei avait hésité quelques secondes puis il s'était levé à son tour.

"- Tu t'en va ? demanda Kurama.

- Hn.

- Tu comptes dormir ici ou...

- Non. Je me débrouillerais.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'en bas."

En passant, Kurama ramassa le livre que Hiei avait laissé pour le lui tendre.

"- Tu peux le garder si tu veux... Au cas où tu t'ennuierais."

Ils descendirent tous deux les escaliers. Shiori les entendit :

"- Hiei kun rentre chez lui ?

- Oui ", répondit Kurama. Puis il se tourna vers Hiei.

"- Attends quelques secondes."

Kurama le laissa seul à côté du salon, salon toujours imprégné de l'odeur de l'encens. Il eu un instant l'envie de partir directement sans attendre Kurama, mais finalement il resta.

"- Tiens, fit ce dernier en réapparaissant, un sac à la main, j'ai réussit à te mettre du riz et du thon... Ne t'attend pas à du Otoro(2), mais ça t'évitera d'avoir faim. Tu me rendras la boîte quand on se reverra, s'il te plaît."

Hiei pris le sac sans remercier, et se dépêcha d'aller remettre ses bottes. Au moment où il allait sortir, Kurama l'interpella:

"- Ma mère m'a demandé de te dire que tu pouvais repasser à la maison quand tu voulais."

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Hiei ouvrit la porte, que Kurama referma immédiatement derrière lui.

Il se sentait bizarre mais il ne savait pas à quoi ce sentiment était dû. Et parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'interroger, il repartit vers son parc en s'efforçant de ne penser à rien.

Installé dans un des arbres du parc, il ouvrit le sac que Kurama lui avait donné. Il avait faim et ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps pour manger.

Il ouvrit la boîte et fouilla dans le sac pour trouver les baguettes.

Même s'il ne s'était pas entraîné depuis qu'il était aller manger un ramen avec Kurama, il se débrouillait mieux avec les baguettes. Le repas fut rapidement terminé.

Ne voulant pas s'encombrer avec une boîte, il s'apprêta à la jeter mais il se souvint que Kurama lui avait demandé de la lui rendre. Seulement il venait de quitter sa maison, il n'allait pas y retourner. Aussi, il plaçât la boîte sur une autre branche, en s'assurant qu'elle ne tomberait pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent, minutes qui bientôt se changèrent en heure. Le crépuscule était déjà là, et Hiei n'avait pas envie de dormir. Seulement, à nouveau, il s'ennuyait. Et à présent qu'il s'ennuyait, il se trouvait plus seul que jamais.

Il se décida alors à lire le livre que Kurama lui avait prêté. Cependant, il laissa tomber au bout de deux chapitres. Pourtant, quand il était chez Kurama, il avait trouvé le livre captivant. Mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau seul, il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à la lecture, et s'ennuyait à nouveau.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Kurama que Hiei ne s'ennuyait pas. Il n'y avait qu'avec Kurama que Hiei... Se sentait moins seul.

"- Fichu yohko !" Grommela-t-il.

Tout à coup, il se redressa, l'oreille aux aguets. Il venait d'entendre un cliquetis familier. Sans même se retourner, il prit la parole :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ?"

Yakumo poussa un soupir.

"- On dirait que je dérange, dit-elle l'air amusée."

D'habitude, Yakumo ne venait jamais lui rendre visite. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à sortir de sa boutique pour aller à sa rencontre ?

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Cinq cents mille yens ou l'équivalent.

- Que... Quoi ! Où veux-tu que je trouve une somme pareille ! Et pourquoi ?!

- Huhu... Où, franchement, on se le demande. T'es un voleur, non ? Où il faut que je t'explique comment faire ? Quant à cette somme, c'est en échange d'un renseignement.

- Pour quoi ? Tu sais où est Yukina ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide Hiei, je sais à quel point tu tiens à cette fille, à moins de huit millions je ne t'aurais jamais vendue cette info. Non, je parle d'un certain Ohji. A moins que ça ne t'intéresse plus ?

- Tu as des infos sur lui ?

- Je sais exactement où il est."

Hiei se redressa.

"- Je t'attend dans la journée de demain à ma boutique avec la somme..."

Yakumo se tourna dos à Hiei et leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Ca va être une belle nuit ce soir... Mais c'est dommage, on ne voit pas les étoiles d'ici... Il y a trop de monde, et beaucoup trop de lumière. Alors que dans le makai, le ciel est tellement beau... Un peu de vacances te feront du bien. Oui, pour toi l'éloignement serait une bonne chose."

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle repartit tranquillement avant de disparaître.

De son côté, Hiei avait sortit quelques billets, fruits de ses larcins de la matinée. En tout, il avait amassé un peu plus de soixante dix mille yens.

Lui qui se plaignait de s'ennuyer, il allait devoir passer une nuit bien pleine. Et puis, une fois que ce sera fait, il avait intérêt plus tard à continuer de voler. Si jamais Yakumo devait un jour savoir où se trouvait Yukina, il faudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ai les huit millions.  
Ce fut quand il eu finit de voler dans la troisième maison qu'un bout de sa conversation avec Kurama lui revint.

Huit millions. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Yakumo avait sortit ce chiffre, il en était sûr. La coincidence était trop grosse. D'un geste rageur, il donna un grand coup sur le mur à côté de lui, se blessant légèrement la main. Cette garce, il ne savait pas comment elle s'y prenait, mais elle avait le moyen de surveiller qui elle voulait.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que c'était une mise en garde ? Où qu'elle faisait une démonstration de ses techniques d'espionnage pour lui laisser l'espoir qu'il était possible qu'elle finisse pas retrouver Yukina un jour ?

Hiei ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais il aimait de moins en moins l'idée de devoir traîter avec elle. Seulement lui n'arrivait pas à avancer, et elle était son seul recours.

Non, il restait aussi Kurama... Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le yohko montrerai des résultats plus concluant que les siens.

---

(1) Le dit de Genji "Genji Monogatari", un très vieux classique de la littérature japonaise, a été écrit par Murasaki Shikibu. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, car maintenant que les vacances sont là, je viens tout juste de commencer à le lire

(2) Otoro, considéré comme le meilleur morceau du thon... Par conséquent, il coûte cher...


	8. Chapitre 4 partie 2

Shunelodie: tu n'as pas à t'excuser si je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps... Il faut dire qu'en fin d'année, c'est la période de révision... Moi c'est finit, tout ça, je suis en vacances, et je me permet de poster régulièrement en toute impunité ;P. En tout cas je fais mon possible (c'est pas évident, quand on a deux trois jeux vidéos à finir en deux semaines).

J'ai été surprise de voir à quel point tu aimais "Reste avec moi". Du coup, je l'ai relu et j'avoue avoir eu un peu honte... Certains passages ne sont pas super, et mériterais bien un coup de bistouri... Malgré tout, je préfère ne pas y toucher. J'espère que dans cette fic, tu trouveras ton compte (des passages un peu plus... sentimentaux sont prévus. Encore une fois je suis désolée de vous faire poireauter, alors qu'il n'y a toujours pas l'ombre d'une amourette. C'est pour ça aussi que j'essaie de poster le plus rapidement possible, histoire de faire avancer le shmilblick... Pour ceux qui connaissent la suite, les choses vont légèrement avancer d'un côté une fois Hiei rentré! (euh, c'était pas la réponse spéciale pour Shunelodie? Tant pis;)

Kitsu34: C'est rien, même si tu t'es trompée (je fais pas mal de fautes, et parfois, trop pressée de poster je ne fais pas attention à tout.). Et même si c'était vrai, tant pis, je resonnais volontiers mes erreurs. Franchement, n'hésitez pas à émmettre des critiques, je ne vais pas vous manger! J'ai d'ailleurs eu quelques critiques par rapport au comportement de Kurama, ça m'a fait d'ailleurs super plaisir. En fait, je voulais vous voir réagir face à sa froideur, et comme jusque là c'est les seules vraies critiques que j'ai eu, on peut dire que c'est réussit.

Et je dois avouer que même quand c'est une review "critique", je suis tellement contente d'avoir eu une review que je garde un sourire stupide pendant deux-trois bonnes minutes.

Sinon, c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était plus court (il me semblait être retombée dans mes canons de mes toutes premières parties, à savoir 6 pages) mais celui-là est sensé être plus long. Et pour la suite, je me rend compte que plus ça va, plus je les rallonge. Désolée mais je crois que je vais réessayer à présent de faire des chapitres de 7 ou 8 pages (si j'augmente trop, au bout d'un moment ça va finir par redescendre, et si ça redescent trop, ça ne va pas vous plaire.

Bon, je ne vous retiens pas davantage, et je vous laisse à votre lecture!

---

Il était réveillé depuis longtemps, écoutant la respiration calme de Hiei. Il faisait encore nuit mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il se demandait si le démon allait rester encore longtemps, lorsqu'un léger bruissement de vêtements attesta du fait que Hiei venait de se lever.

Lorsqu'il entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir, il se retourna sur son lit, dos à Hiei. Il était trop tard pour essayer de se rendormir. Il attendit quelques minutes dans son lit, puis il se leva.

Il plia le futon qu'il avait installé pour Hiei et le rangea dans son armoire, et s'installa à son bureau pour relire ses cours. Quand le réveil sonna, il l'éteignit et alla dans la salle de bain faire sa toilette. A nouveau, il aperçut sa mère au premier, en train de prier devant l'autel de son mari. C'était à présent certain qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Dans son esprit, elle devait se trouver fautive envers son défunt époux, et elle cherchait à l'apaiser et obtenir son pardon dans la prière. En tout cas, ça correspondait bien au caractère de sa mère.

Habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère avait finit sa prière, et son petit-déjeuner était déjà servi.

"- Bonjour maman.

- Boujour mon chéri."

Shiori devait avoir peur de le voir mourir de faim, car elle lui avait servi une énorme portion de riz, ainsi qu'un bol plein de soupe miso. Et en plus du poisson, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle avait préparé plusieurs assiettes de salade.

"- Maman, tu en as trop fait, il y en a au moins pour trois personnes, ici.

- Ah, euh... Oui, tu as sans doutes raison..."

Avec un soupir, Kurama commença à manger de la salade. Shiori le regardait avec un air attendri et l'assaillait de question.

"- Et l'école, tu es toujours le premier de ta classe ?

- Je crois.

- Les examens approchent... Je suis certaine que tu vas encore être le meilleur !

- Possible.

- Sinon, tu n'as aucun problème ? Tout va bien, avec tes camarades de classe ?

- Oui, tout va bien.

- Et la petite Maya ? Elle ne rentre plus avec toi ? Avant je la voyais toujours t'attendre le matin ?

- On s'est disputé.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas. Rien de grave."

Alors qu'il continuait de manger, sa mère continuer à lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Décidément, ça devait être la journée. Car une fois n'est pas coutume, Hiei lui avait également posé quelques questions, une fois qu'il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre.

Au départ, c'était surtout des questions sur Yakumo, qu'il avait réussit à éluder sans trop de mal. Puis il l'avait interrogé sur le fameux ningen qui aurait dû être son rendez-vous, et il avait finit par lui demander ce qu'il faisait de sa journée, vu qu'il était rarement chez lui.  
Et puis, probablement fatigué d'avoir tant parlé en une seule fois, il s'était allongé sur son futon pour s'endormir immédiatement.

Du côté de Shiori, Kurama avait comprit sa démarche : elle voulait lui faire comprendre, en s'intéressant à lui que quoi qu'elle fasse plus tard, Shuuichi sera toujours pour elle la personne la plus importante pour elle.

En y réfléchissant, il parvenait à comprendre les humains tellement bien maintenant qu'il se demandait s'il n'en devenait pas un. Même le mari de Shiori, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre car son existence le désintéressait complètement, ses agissements lui paraissait à présent parfaitement clair.

Au bout d'un moment, Shiori ne trouva rien à dire et se tut. Quand Kurama se leva de table, elle reprit la parole.

"- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais je rentre un peu plus tôt ce soir. Mon patron a dit que c'était inutile que tout le monde reste jusqu'à la fin, alors il a bien voulu m'accorder quelques heures... Normalement, je devrais être là un peu après que tu sois rentré du collège.

- C'est d'accord."

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était fin prêt pour le collège. En arrivant dans sa classe, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Anko et Kaori l'attendait à côté de sa place.

"- Bonjour Minamino kun !" s'exclama Anko, tandis qu'à côté, Kaori murmurait doucement un "salut".

"- Bonjour, répondit Kurama, réprimant un soupir tandis qu'il s'installait à sa table.

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée, hier ?

- Oui... Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que mes devoirs.

- Tu n'as pas regardé la télé ?

- Non.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de quelqu'un qui porte le gakuran(1) alors que les uniformes ne sont pas imposés dans ce collège."

Anko posa ses coudes sur la table de Kurama, son menton posé sur ses mains.

"- Quelqu'un comme toi dans ce collège, c'est du gâchis. Il ne propose aucun concours dans un lycée côté. Je suis certaine que tu aurais pu rentrer dans n'importe quel collège, avec tes capacités.

- Pas tous, Anko chan, répondit Kaori. Si Minamino kun n'a pas passé de concours pour des maternelles renommées (2)...

- Peu importe ! Il aurait pu les passer, ces concours !

- J'ai choisi ce collège car il était proche de la maison.

- Une raison pareille ! Tu comptes un jour aller à l'Université ?

- Bien sûr.

- Seulement, tu peux oublier Tôdai (3) si tu ne peux pas rentrer dans un lycée renommé..."

Ca lui rappelait une vieille discussion entre sa mère et son mari. Son mari avait remarqué que Shuuichi était un enfant précoce, et il avait voulu le faire rentrer dans une maternelle cotée. Sa mère avait refusée, car elle refusait de mettre la pression sur un enfant aussi jeune.

"- Je trouverais bien à ma débrouiller" répondit-il aux filles.

Là-dessus, Anko poussa un long soupir et Kaori esquissa un sourire timide.

"- Autant de désinvolture ne te mènera nulle part, Minamino kun.

- Laisse-le tranquille Anko chan, il fait ce qu'il veut après tout."

Kurama adressa à Kaori un sourire reconnaissant, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir. A cet instant, Kurama fut troublé. Certes, Kaori était jolie, mais ce n'est pas ça qui le travaillait. En la regardant attentivement, elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Avant que ce ne soit considéré comme de l'impolitesse, Kurama détourna son regard. Kaori de son côté rougissait de plus belle, tandis qu'Anko, qui n'avait rien remarqué continuait de parler. Elle avait changé de sujet, et parlait de ses projets la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait le temps d'aller à Tokyo.

"- Au fait, vous saviez qu'ils venaient de choisir le symbole officiel de Tokyo ?

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, répondit Kaori en essayant de masquer son trouble. C'est la feuille de ginkgo, non ?

- Oui. Ils espèrent "croissance, prospérité, charme et tranquillité". Je ne sais pas si ça suffira."

Kaori regarda Kurama et se mit à rougir de plus belle.

"- Minamino kun... En fait je... J'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Encouragée par un regard de Anko, Kaori se leva et retira quelque chose de sous sa table. C'était un petit paquet enrubanné, et enveloppé dans un joli tissu uni.

Kurama le prit et la remerciât.

"- Je... Je t'ai fait quelques cookies, pour te remercier... Tu sais, pour les taiyaki."

Kurama ouvrit le paquet. Kaori s'était donnée du mal et lui avait fait plusieurs sortes de biscuit. Il en goûta un.

"- C'est délicieux Yajima chan.

- Laisse tomber le Yajima chan, reprit Anko. Tu peux nous appeler par notre prénom, ça ne nous dérange pas.

- Anko chan... Mais si Minamino kun ne veut pas..."

Sur ces mots, la cloche sonna. Les deux filles rejoignirent leur place, un peu avant que le professeur de géométrie ne rentre en classe.

La mâtinée terminée, Kurama se dirigea seul vers la cantine scolaire, mais il fut rapidement rejoint par Anko et Kaori.

"- On mange avec toi !", lança Anko, l'empêchant par la même de refuser sans être impoli.

Cependant si l'idée ne le réjouissait pas au début, il se surprit à penser que c'était agréable de manger en leur compagnie. Anko était vive et drôle, et même si tous ses sujets de conversations n'étaient pas tous passionnant, elle arrivait toujours à les rendre assez intéressants pour ne pas s'ennuyer. De son côté, Kaori, assez timide, parlait plus rarement. Plus posée et calme que son amie, ses rares interventions avaient montrées à Kurama qu'elle savait faire preuve de maturité.

Pour Kurama, il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Quant à Anko, il ne pouvait pas en juger. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs cette dernière d'essayer de la placer en couple avec lui. Elle se débrouillait de temps en temps pour en faire des éloges, notamment sur sa cuisine. D'après Anko, comme Kaori vivait sans ses parents, elle avait rapidement pris l'habitude de cuisiner.

Dommage pour Kaori que Kurama ne ressentait rien pour elle. C'était une fille jolie et gentille, qui devait avoir pas mal de succès. Il pensa pendant quelques secondes qu'elle était le genre à se faire avoir facilement, et était prêt à vérifier s'il s'était trompé ou non, avant de laisser tomber. Il aurait sans doutes quelques regrets à se servir d'une fille comme ça. Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange, car autrefois elles étaient pour lui ses proies favorites. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de débaucher ce genre de demoiselles.

Enfin, inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet. Il avait changé, il le savait. Cependant, c'était juste qu'il changeait plus vite à présent. Maya et les deux filles y étaient sans doutes pour beaucoup. Et après réflexion, Hiei y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Tandis que les deux filles continuaient à discuter, Kurama se demandait comment il allait faire pour les éloigner de lui. Certes, il avait été surpris de voir que ça n'était pas désagréable de rester avec elles, mais il restait le problème Yakumo.

Enfin, ça n'avait pas trop d'importance, non ? Puisqu'il ne risquait pas de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi était un cours de diction anglaise, et Kurama était obligé de rester attentif, au cas où le professeur déciderait de l'interroger pour lire un extrait. Le premier à être interrogé fut un certain Chihiro, suivi par une fille du nom de Fumika. Leur prononciation à tout deux était atroce, celle de Fumika peut-être un peu moins. Quand ils eurent terminé de lire leur extrait, le professeur leur demanda si quelqu'un était capable de traduire le passage.

"- Allez, quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un pour se dévouer !"

Voyant que personne n'avait envie de participer, Kurama leva la main avant de laisser le temps au professeur de désigner quelqu'un au hasard. Ils perdraient encore quelques minutes si personne n'était capable de le faire convenablement.

Il traduisit l'extrait impeccablement, s'attirant par là les louanges du professeur, les regards envieux de ses camarades et admiratifs de certaines filles. Il vit au passage Kaori lui adresser un léger sourire.

A la fin de la journée, Anko lui proposa de venir le voir à son club d'athlétisme, mais il refusa poliment. Comme lui, Kaori n'appartenait à aucun club, et elle lui adressa un rapide salut avant de repartir. Avant de rentrer, il fit un petit détour pour acheter des affaires. Son porte-monnaie était presque vide, et il ne put acheter tous ce dont il avait besoin.

Arrivant près de sa maison, il sentit la présence de Hiei. Celui-ci la dissimula presque immédiatement, mais c'était un peu tard. Ca ne servait à rien de se cacher, surtout s'il avait l'intention de passer chez lui. Sauf s'il voulait le surprendre, et dans ce cas, c'était raté.  
Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il continua de marcher tranquillement vers sa maison. Et comme de juste, Hiei se laissa retomber subitement devant lui. Ce fut avec une joie un peu mauvaise qu'il vit que Hiei paraissait déçut de voir qu'il n'avait pas réussit à le surprendre.

Il détourna son regard de Hiei pour chercher ses clés. Décidément, il voyait beaucoup le démon ces temps ci. Ils venaient de se voir la veille, pourtant. A se demander s'il ne passait pas aujourd'hui histoire de s'occuper un peu dans la journée. Pour qui il le prenait ? Pour un service contre l'ennui, disponible à toutes heures ? De plus, il avait espéré ce soir ne pas voir Hiei.

Malgré une légère irritation, Kurama se montra poli.

"- Bonjour Hiei.

- Hn."

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'autre. Il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de lui répondre correctement.

"- Je te vois assez souvent, ces derniers temps... Tu t'ennuies ?"

Il savait que la phrase avait remplit son office, car à nouveau, Hiei paraissait vexé.

"- On dirait que j'ai deviné juste", ajouta-t-il, histoire de le froisser un peu plus.

A l'intérieur, il ôta ses chaussures, sous le regard de Hiei. Estimant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter, il se sentait à présent de meilleure humeur. Et puis, c'était un peu de sa faute si Hiei n'hésitait plus à passer chez lui, après tout c'est lui qui avait passé son temps à l'inciter à venir s'abriter dans sa maison. Certes, le temps d'aujourd'hui était radieux, on dira qu'il était en train de développer une habitude à venir ici.

Une fois que Hiei eu enfilé des chaussons, Kurama se chargea de ranger convenablement ses bottes. Sa mère les verrait immanquablement, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense que le camarade qu'avait invité Shuuichi était mal éduqué.

Hiei le suivit dans sa maison. En passant dans le salon, il se mit à renifler. A présent que le salon baignait dans cette odeur, il ne faisait plus attention, mais il est vrai qu'un visiteur ne pouvait que le remarquer.

"- Ca vient de là, dit-il à Hiei en désignant le salon. Ma mère en a fait brûler ce matin, pour son défunt mari."

Il avait supposé que Hiei avait reconnu l'odeur et qu'il se demandait d'où elle venait. L'odeur s'incrustait un peu partout, et il n'était pas aisé de savoir d'où elle venait.

Alors qu'il était à la moitié des escaliers, il se rendit compte que Hiei ne le suivait pas. En se retournant, il le vit immobile, tourné vers le salon. Il l'appela doucement, et Hiei se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Kurama posa son sac sur le sol et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Si Hiei s'ennuyait, autant lui trouver une occupation assez longue. Un livre serait parfait, et peut-être qu'avec ça, il ne se sentirait pas obligé de revenir sans cesse chez lui.  
Enfin, il exagérait un peu. Après tout, lui-même trouvait les visites de Hiei divertissantes, mais il se méfiait de Yakumo. Sans vouloir éloigner Hiei, il serait mieux qu'il ne passe pas trop souvent à la maison. Et au-delà de ça, c'était simplement aujourd'hui qu'il avait besoin de l'éloigner de sa maison.

"- Tu sais, Hiei, dit-il, la meilleure solution quand on s'ennuie c'est encore de lire."

Hiei ne parut pas très emballé par l'idée, mais Kurama ne se laissa pas démonter. Il allait bien finir par trouver quelque chose susceptible de lui plaire.

Il parcourait rapidement la tranche des livres avec son doigt, survolant les titres. Hiei avait dit savoir lire, mais il ne connaissait pas son niveau de lecture. Il fut tenté de lui en donner un exprès avec des kanji compliqués, pour voir s'il était capable de suivre, mais il abandonna l'idée. Cela risquait de décourager Hiei de la lecture.

Il finit par trouver un livre qui pouvait lui plaire.

"- Ca devrait aller, ça", murmura-t-il pour lui-même. En feuilletant le livre, il vit que la plupart des kanji ne dépassait pas le niveau collège.

"- Ca parle de samurai, dit-il à Hiei, il y a pas mal de combats, ça devrait te plaire.

- Hn.

- A moins que tu ne préfères quelque chose comme "Le dit de Genji"."

Comme si un livre du genre pouvait captiver Hiei. Il y avait trop d'intrigues amoureuses et trop de poésie pour présenter un quelconque intérêt pour le démon.

"- Le quoi ?"

Et puis il était évident qu'il ne sache rien de la littérature. Dommage, il n'aura pas compris la petite pique qu'il lui avait lancée. Peu importe.

"- Bon, dit-il en refermant le livre, niveau kanji ça ne m'a pas l'air trop compliqué. Bonne lecture !" lui dit-il en lui tendant l'ouvrage.

Hiei avait prit le livre, et en grommelant, il s'était installé sur un coussin de la petite table basse.

Kurama de son côté s'était attelé à ses devoirs. Hiei avait finit par arrêter de se plaindre et le seul bruit qu'il entendait était celui des pages que l'on tournait. Finalement, la lecture ne lui déplaisait pas autant que ça.

"- Ce ningen est fou, finit par dire Hiei au bout de quelques minutes, comment veux-tu qu'il combatte huit millions de samurai ? Il va mourir !"

Kurama esquissa un sourire. Ceux qui faisaient la faute n'étaient pas rares.

"- Multitude, lui dit-il en tout en continuant un calcul de son devoir de physique.

- Multitude ? demanda Hiei.

- Ici, ça se lit multitude."

Kurama avait finit ses devoirs de physique quand il entendit la porte claquer en bas. Il se leva pour accueillir Shiori, puis retourna de nouveau à sa place. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre peu de temps après sa mère frapper à la porte. Avant même de la voir, il savait qu'elle était venue apporter des boissons.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et la débarrassa du plateau. Shiori en profita pour se relever, et elle salua Hiei.

Kurama s'aperçut rapidement que Hiei ne semblait pas disposer à saluer. Qu'est-ce que sa mère allait penser de Shuuichi s'il ramenait à la maison des camarades qui ne connaissaient même pas les bases de la courtoisie ?

Heureusement, Hiei le regarda et Kurama, en articulant clairement, lui fit comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Contre toutes attentes, Hiei s'exécuta, certes de mauvaise grâce. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il salua de la manière de femmes.

Shiori cacha sa surprise, mais Kurama n'était pas dupe. Il trouverait bien à lui raconter quelque chose pour arranger ça.

Sa mère sortit de la pièce, les laissant tous les deux. En y repensant, la situation était assez amusante. Cela dit, Hiei n'était pas sensé connaître toutes les subtilités de l'oijigi(4), même si celle-là était des plus élémentaires.

Ce dernier paraissait furieux, mais sa colère se calma aussitôt quand il se rendit compte que Kurama se forçait à ne pas sourire. Histoire de le calmer un peu plus, mais aussi pour éviter un jour une pareille situation, il expliqua à Hiei son erreur. En apprenant qu'il avait salué comme une femme, Hiei n'avait rien dit et il s'était caché derrière son livre.

C'était amusant de voir que Hiei avait parfois des comportements de gamins. La plupart du temps, il préférait s'énerver clairement, mais quand il se rendait compte que la faute ou l'erreur était de son côté, il restait assez calme. Aujourd'hui, il semblait même se mettre à bouder.

Kurama servi à Hiei un verre de jus de fruit avant de s'en servir à son tour, et il s'installa à la table en position seiza (5). Hiei avait continué sa lecture, sans lever ses yeux. Il avait l'impression en lui offrant un divertissement de le détourner de son objectif.

D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas sciemment jeté des photos de Yukina qui aurait pu servir, tout ça pour protéger un demi démon dont il se fichait totalement ? Même s'il est vrai qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ces photographies leur servent un jour. La seule chose à laquelle elles avaient servit, c'est qu'elle montrait que la description que lui avait faite Yakumo était exacte.

De plus, Yakumo lui avait dit que Yukina était jeune... Il est vrai qu'à en juger par sa taille, c'était exact. Est-ce que Hiei connaissait son âge ?

"- Hiei, je voulais te demander... Est-ce que tu sais quel âge a Yukina ?"

Comme à chaque fois que Kurama prononçait le prénom de la koorime, Hiei réagit au quart de tour.

"- Pourquoi cette question ?"

Il fronçait les sourcils et regardait Kurama avec attention. A en juger par son attitude méfiante, cela pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit il ignorait la réponse, soit il la connaissait mais ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

Afin de faire monter un peu la tension, Kurama commença à siroter tranquillement son verre de jus de fruit, avant de le reposer sur la table.

"- Comme ça, dit-il en adoptant un ton faussement désintéressé... C'est juste que... Tu sais, on me l'a décrite physiquement, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Hn, répondit Hiei après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- On m'avait dite qu'elle était très petite, de taille.

- Et alors ?"

Hiei avait l'air de se demander sincèrement où Kurama voulait en venir. Il avait pourtant abordé le sujet de la taille, n'importe quel démon qui en savait un peu sur les koorime comprendrait aussitôt. Ou il jouait la comédie, ou il ne savait rien du tout. Les koorime étaient une race de démon un peu spéciale, s'en intéresser à une sans rien savoir d'elle relevait de la stupidité.

"- Alors ? reprit Kurama. Mais les koorime sont réputées pour être de très grandes femmes, tu ne savais pas Hiei ? Même les ningen dans leur folklore décrivent les femmes des neiges comme des grandes femmes au teint blanc.(6)"

Kurama laissa une pose avant de reprendre. Si Hiei en savait réellement peu sur le sujet, il avait bien l'intention de l'éclairer. Certains détails ne devaient pas être ignoré.

"- La koorime n'atteint sa taille définitive qu'une fois adulte, à la naissance de leur premier enfant, lorsqu'elles ont environ un siècle."  
Il s'assura tout en buvant son jus de fruit qu'il avait toute l'attention de Hiei avant de reprendre.

"- Enfin, ça pourrait plus expliquer pourquoi elle a quitté son pays...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

On y arrivait. Il avait pensé un moment que Yukina pouvait avoir quitté son pays pour Hiei, mais c'était sans compter leur caractère. Les koorime ne tombent pas amoureuses, il était temps que Hiei l'apprenne.

"- Que les jeunes sont souvent plus aventureux et curieux que les vieux... De plus leur race commence à péricliter, suite à une épidémie qui les a touché il y a deux ou trois siècles..."

Même avant l'épidémie, les jeunes n'étaient pas nombreuses. La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu dans leur pays, il y a cinq siècles, elles étaient tout juste trois, encore en âge de procréer. Un enfant tous les cent ans, ce n'est pas suffisant pour assurer la pérennité de l'espèce. Et leur nombre réduit était également du au fait que certaines avaient choisi de se reproduire avec des démons mâles, beaucoup avaient été massacrées par ces enfants. Des interdictions très strictes avaient ensuite empêchées les koorime de continuer de se reproduire de la sorte.

"- Les koorime ne sont plus très nombreuses, reprit Kurama, et la plupart sont vieilles. Pour une enfant comme Yukina, il n'y a rien d'amusant à rester là-bas."

Hiei détourna légèrement la tête.

"- Tu sembles en connaître beaucoup sur le sujet..."

Le ton qu'il adopta sonna comme un reproche aux oreilles de Kurama.

"- J'y suis déjà allé... En partie pour voir ces fameuses femmes que l'on dit inapprochables, mais aussi pour voler quelques pierres... Que j'ai très bien vendues. Et puis, il pousse chez elles une fleur unique dans tout le makai... Un puissant poison, mais qui peut servir à de nombreuses préparations."

La fleur des neiges, le seul poison auquel il ne connaissait pas d'antidote. Et si lui n'en connaissait pas, cela signifiait que personne d'autre n'en connaissais.

Hiei semblait pensif... C'était le moment pour aborder le sujet.

"- Mais toi, Hiei, même si tu t'intéresses à Yukina, tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur le sujet... Pourtant tu devrais, ça t'éviterais à l'avenir certains désagréments."

Cette phrase capta tout l'intérêt de Hiei.

"- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu es amoureux de Yukina ?"

Hiei s'emporta.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je...

- Il y a très peu de koorime qui sont capables d'aimer, coupa Kurama. La plupart ne savent même pas ce que ce mot veut dire. Je ne dis pas qu'elles ne peuvent pas s'attacher à quelqu'un. Elles sont justes incapables d'avoir des sentiments amoureux."

Ca ne serait pas s'éloigner de la vérité de dire qu'elles étaient tout juste une poignée capable d'aimer. Et pour celles qui en étaient capable, il leur était déjà difficile de rencontrer quelqu'un. Et la peur de la sentence qui s'appliquerait à elles pouvait les obliger à museler leurs sentiments.

Hiei paraissait troublé par cette révélation. Kurama se demanda s'il ne lui en avait pas trop dit. Pourtant, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il sache.

"- Pour... Pourquoi elle ne peuvent pas aimer ? demanda Hiei.

- Je ne sais pas... Sans doutes...Sans doutes qu'elles n'en n'ont pas besoin, répondit Kurama après avoir réfléchit. Elles sont capables de se reproduire seules. Aller avec un homme n'est pas une démarche nécessaire pour la survie de l'espèce, les sentiments amoureux sont inutiles."

Plus qu'inutile, même très dangereux. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui faisait croire qu'il existait une sécurité pour les koorime qui se reproduisaient avec un homme.

"- Cependant, pour les koorime capables d'aimer..."

Le regard que lui adressa Hiei le stoppa dans sa lancée. Il se sentit très légèrement mal à l'aise et préféra ne pas en dire plus.

« - Oublie ça. C'est juste une de mes théories sans aucun fondement... »

Kurama resta à sa place un instant puis il s'attela de nouveau à ses devoirs. Il entendit Hiei se lever à son tour.

"- Tu t'en va ?

-Hn.

- Tu comptes dormir ici ou..."

Il posait la question par sécurité, même s'il connaissait la réponse. S'il avait invité Hiei à rentrer chez lui par la porte, c'était pour l'obliger de partir, sinon quoi Shiori se serait rendue compte que Hiei était resté pour la nuit. En l'obligeant à partir, il se doutait que Hiei n'aurait pas envie de revenir chez Kurama aussi rapidement. La réponse de Hiei fut celle qu'il attendait.

"- Non, répondit-il. Je me débrouillerais.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'en bas."

Et pour éviter que Hiei, en s'ennuyant de nouveau décide de repasser, il lui prêta le livre qu'il était en train de lire jusqu'à là.

Shiori les entendit descendre les escaliers. Kurama alla la rejoindre. Elle était dans le salon, en train de coudre.

"- Ton ami ne veut pas rester plus longtemps ?

- Il est assez timide, et n'ose pas s'imposer.

- J'avais cru comprendre, qu'il était timide... Je suppose que c'est pour ça, qu'il avait salué de la sorte.

- Probablement, il a dut s'emmêler."

Shiori coupa un fil avec ses dents.

"- Tu lui diras qu'il peut repasser quand il veut, il est le bienvenue à la maison."

Avant de rejoindre Hiei, Kurama gagna la cuisine. Il sorti une boîte à bento, et la rempli avec du riz et du aka-mi(7) que sa mère avait préparé pour le dîner de ce soir. Il mit le tout dans un sac et y joignit des baguettes. Ainsi, aucun risque que Hiei ne vienne à cause de la faim.

Il rejoignit Hiei dans l'entrée, lui donna le sac et lui demanda de lui rendre la boîte quand il aurait fini. Enfin, il ajouta :

"- Ma mère m'a demandé de te dire que tu pouvais repasser à la maison quand tu voulais."

Sur ces mots, Hiei quitta la maison, et Kurama referma la porte derrière lui.

Avant de remonter dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs, il passa par la chambre de sa mère récupérer des vêtements.

"- Si ma mère s'en rend compte, je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure..."

En retournant dans sa chambre, il remarqua le verre toujours plein de Hiei. Il le vida d'un trait et redescendit le plateau dans la cuisine.

---

Dès qu'il eut finit de manger, il regagna sa chambre. Sa mère était encore occupée à coudre, s'il se dépêchait elle ne devrait rien remarquer.

Dans sa chambre, il enfila le kimono emprunté à sa mère. C'était le seul vêtement qu'elle avait qui pouvait convenir à une jeune fille. Les motifs faisaient encore assez jeunes, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'enfiler un tailleur.

Il avait voulu prendre un des komon(8) de sa mère, mais avait prit un furisode(9), qu'elle ne pouvait plus mettre à présent. En se regardant dans une glace, il se félicita d'exceller dans le kitsuke(10).

Il avait enfilé des tabi(11) de sa mère, et lui avait prit ses plus jolis zôri(12).

Pour terminer, il enfila sa perruque fraîchement achetée. Dans sa hâte de se débarrasser de son déguisement la dernière fois, il l'avait jetée à la poubelle avec les vêtements. Il regrettait à présent. La dernière fois, il ne pensait pas en avoir de nouveau besoin, mais les évènements avaient évolué de façon inattendue. Cette fois ci, il ne referait pas la même erreur et il la garderait.

Après une touche de maquillage, il sortit de sa chambre en sautant par la fenêtre. Malgré le fait que ses vêtements empêchaient certains mouvements, il ne se trouvait nullement incommodé.

Il avait prit le train pour se rendre où il voulait. Les gens devaient le prendre pour une fille de la haute bourgeoisie, et il décida de jouer le jeu. Quand il avait l'occasion de parler, il adoptait le niveau de langage le plus adapté

Il arriva bientôt dans une ruelle. Il se cacha dans un coin, et attendit, espérant que celui qu'il attendait viendrait bientôt. Toutes sortes de personnes passaient dans cette rue. Sans se tromper, il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait même croisé deux démons.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'engagea dans la rue, à la rencontre d'un groupe de personne. Parmi eux, il avait reconnu la voix d'un certain Kojima.

Il passa devant eux, à petit pas. La personne qu'il cherchait était parmi eux. Coincé au milieu de ses collègues, Rei paraissait plus pâle et mal à l'aise que la dernière fois. Kurama lui adressa un rapide regard, que Rei lui rendit. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué tout de suite, mais au moment où Kurama baissa la tête, il vit le regard de Rei s'illuminer.

Kurama continua sa route. Derrière lui, il entendit Rei s'excuser auprès de ses collègues. Alors que le jeune homme courrait vers lui, il entendait les railleries de ses camarades, ainsi que les commentaires salaces qu'ils faisaient à son propos.

Il tourna dans une ruelle adjacente, faisant comme s'il se moquait de Rei, et s'arrêta. Le jeune homme s'inclina pour le saluer, et Kurama l'imita.

"- Je suppose que tu viens pour Yukina san..."

Kurama adopta une voix douce et féminine.

"- Oui, en effet. J'ai parlé de vous au démon de feu, mais il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas présent au rendez-vous.

- Je suis désolé. Le patron m'avait accordé la journée, mais il a changé d'avis au dernier moment. J'ai essayé de te retrouver, mais personne au bar ne pouvait me dire quoi que ce soit sur toi.

- C'est que j'ai changé d'endroit. Je suis bien mieux payé, maintenant, répondit Kurama en agitant légèrement les manches de son furisode, qui était en soie de très bonne qualité pour prouver ses propos.

- Je... Tant mieux pour toi, alors... Et, je voulais te dire... Le démon de feu n'a plus à s'en faire. Je me débrouillerais moi-même pour la sortir de là."

Kurama posa délicatement une main sur le bras de Rei.

"- Ne faîtes rien d'inconsidéré, Rei san. Peut-être que vous vous sentez coupable vis-à-vis de votre petite sœur, mais je suis sûre qu'elle vous préfère en vie. Réfléchissez-y. Je suis certaine que le démon de feu sera ravi de vous apporter son aide.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. D'ici quelques jours, Yukina san sera libre.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Le patron part, et la garde sera amoindrie. Yukina san pourra bientôt être libre, je t'en fais le serment."

Rei fit alors ses au revoirs à Kurama. Ce dernier ce dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Il se déshabilla et rangea le furisode. Malgré l'heure à présent tardive, sa mère était devant la télévision. Elle ne faisait même pas attention au programme et continuait inlassablement de coudre.

Kurama lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il était content de savoir que les choses allaient bien se terminer pour Yukina. Néanmoins, il lui semblait que tout ne se passerait pas aussi facilement.

---

Il était rentré dans le bar, avec l'impression que le parfum délicat de la jeune fille le suivait. Mais il oublia rapidement le parfum, tout son esprit à présent focalisé sur une personne.

C'était une très belle femme, aux cheveux noirs et lisses, coupés en carré. Elle avait le teint diaphane, et était maquillée avec goût. Ses longs cils étaient soulignés par un léger trait de crayon, et sa bouche était rehaussée d'un peu de rouge.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était pour lui une incitation à venir la rejoindre. Comme pour lui donner raison, elle se déplaça légèrement, lui laissant assez d'espace pour s'asseoir.

Rei s'approcha d'elle.

"- Est-ce que la place est libre ?

- Bien évidemment, répondit-elle d'une voix douce."

La femme sembla hésiter.

"- Vous devez être Yajima, je me trompe ? Yajima Rei ? (13)"

Rei paru troublé.

"- Qui êtes vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon vrai nom ?

- Mon nom ne vous dira rien. Cependant la politesse m'oblige à le donner. Je me nomme Koyo Kiku (14). Et je sais que vous n'avez donné votre vrai nom à personne, sachez simplement que j'ai un excellent réseau d'information.

- Kiku ?

- Oui, c'est un nom qui n'est plus utilisé depuis longtemps, mais là n'est pas la question. Je connais votre patron. C'est Tarukane Gonzo, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rei se relava brusquement, mais la femme l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"- Ecoutez donc ce que j'ai à vous dire. Ne faîtes rien qui pourrait lui déplaire. Quelqu'un lui a dit qu'un de ses hommes de mains cherchaient à le trahir. Il risque de vous avoir à l'œil.

- Qui est ce quelqu'un ?

- Une certaine Yakumo.

- J'en ai entendu parler... C'est un démon qu'il paye, pour avoir certaines informations... Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

- Je connais Yakumo.

- Yakumo a-t-elle donné un nom ?

- Elle s'est gardée de le faire, bien qu'elle le connaisse. Elle espérait que l'homme en question ne mettrait jamais ses intentions en pratique. Abandonnez l'idée d'aider Yukina, c'est un conseil que je vous donne.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Je ne travaille pas pour Tarukane. Certes, je ne vous connais pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous voir mourir. Et il est inutile de nier, je suis au courant de toute l'affaire."

Rei laissa tomber ses défenses. La femme paraissait sincère, et il ne pensait pas qu'elle était venue ici lui soutirer des informations. De toutes façons, Yakumo était déjà au courant, et elle était la seule personne à qui son patron faisait confiance. Qu'une personne de plus soit au courant ne changeait rien pour lui.

"- Vous êtes certaine que vous ne venez pas de la part de mon patron ? Ni de celle de Yakumo ?

- Je vous le promets. Yajima san, écoutez moi. Je ne sais pas si Tarukane vous suspecte, mais il a des soupçons sur quelqu'un. Restez tranquille pendant au moins un an et...

- C'est impossible.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un. En outre, vous venez de me dire que Tarukane ne soupçonnait personne en particulier. Je me suis toujours montré extrêmement loyal envers lui, et j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

- Réfléchissez-y, la prudence...

- C'est tout réfléchi, coupa Rei. De plus, je vous ai dit que j'avais fait une promesse à quelqu'un. Mais j'ai également promis à Yukina de l'aider."

Kiku poussa un long soupir et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rei. Elle se leva brusquement, tournant le dos à Rei.

"- Vous les hommes, vous êtes décidément des créatures stupides."

Rei la regarda s'éloigner, le bruit de ses bracelets accompagnant chacun de ses pas.

Elle attendit d'être dehors pour ôter sa perruque d'une main ragueuse, laissant retomber ses longues boucles brunes sur ses épaules. Elle sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, et entreprit de retirer ses lentilles de contact qu'elle rangea dans la boîte, laissant apparaître ses iris jaunes, fendus par des pupilles semblables à celles d'un chat.

Elle était furieuse. L'humain était perdu, alors qu'elle avait fait en sorte de le garder en vie. Certes, c'est elle qui avait prévenu Tarukane qu'un de ses hommes de main cherchait à le trahir. Cependant, elle n'avait pas donné de nom, et elle lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle se trompait peut-être.

Elle avait fait ça uniquement pour inciter Tarukane de supprimer les congés à venir, et à demander à ses hommes de mains de rester chez lui pour un prétexte quelconque, afin de les avoir à l'œil. Ainsi, elle avait pu envoyer Ohji à la place de Rei au rendez-vous sans aucun mal. Le payement qu'elle avait reçut d'Ohji lui servirait immanquablement un jour.

Le problème restait l'autre. Si d'aventure il devait sentir la présence de sa sœur, il devrait accourir pour la sauver. Pour l'instant, à son niveau, c'était du suicide, et elle préférait savoir Yukina hors de la portée de Hiei. La jeune fille pouvait toujours servir, notamment en échange d'un service.

Il fallait éloigner Hiei. Assez loin pour qu'il lui faille quelques jours pour revenir, au cas où son jagan lui permettrait par le plus grand des hasards de voir Yukina.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Certes, jamais elle n'avait pensé à livrer Ohji, mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle leva son bras, et attendit quelques minutes la main levée. Puis elle se mit à bouger légèrement quelques doigts, avant de tourner l'index, comme si elle embobinait un fil.

"- Trouvé", dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

---

(1)Gakuran : uniforme des lycéen à col droit, boutonné de haut en bas, avec un pantalon uni. Il tend aujourd'hui à être remplacé par un uniforme plus occidentalisé (avec veste, cravate et pantalon).

(2) : pour rentrer dans un lycée coté (donc rattaché à une bonne université), il vaut mieux être dans un collège également coté, qui propose des concours dans des bons lycées. Avant ça, il existe même des écoles maternelles de renom, dans lesquelles on rentre par concours. Par la suite, on est presque certain de poursuivre son cursus dans de bons établissements. (A condition de bien travailler.)

(3) :Tokyo Daigaku, abrégée en Tôdai. C'est une université extrêmement bien cotée, et pas pour rien. C'est l'université la plus réputée du japon, et pour cause. Ceux qui ont fait leurs études là-bas sont assurés d'avoir les postes les plus élevés du pays, avec des salaires en conséquence. Pratiquement tous ceux du tout puissant Ministère des Finances (on pourrait presque dire que ce sont eux qui dirigent le Japon) sont passés par là. Pour y entrer, il vaut mieux être dans des écoles de renom (et même la maternelle) et évidemment avoir eu de très bonnes notes tout le long de son cursus. Le concours est évidemment des plus ardus.

(4) oijigi : manière de saluer au Japon.

(5) seiza : littéralement assise correcte. On reste à genoux, le dos droit. Les mains peuvent être laissées sur le côtés, ou sur les genoux ou les cuisses, les doigts fermés. Les femmes gardent leurs genoux joints, les hommes les écartent proportionnellement à la taille du corps. Note : lorsque l'on n'a pas l'habitude, il est très difficile de conserver cette posture longtemps (essayez, vous verrez... Cela dit à force, j'arrive à la tenir deux heures au minimum, avant d'avoir des fourmis).

(6) La yuki-onna a sans doute inspirée à Togashi ses koorime. Elles sont décrites comme des femmes belles, grandes, aux cheveux longs, à la peau très blanche, quasiment transparente. Elles portent quelque fois un kimono blanc, et parfois un bébé dans les bras, et ne laissent pas d'empreinte sur la neige. Elle est la personnification de l'hiver, et plus particulièrement des tempêtes de neige. On la considère comme cruelle (elle n'hésite pas à tuer des humains). Aujourd'hui, on la dépeint comme plus humaine. Elle laisse parfois la vie sauve à ses victimes, ou aide des égarés dans la montagne à retrouver leur chemin.

(7) Aka-mi : chair rouge du thon, contient peu de graisse par rapport au toro (la chair ventrale)

(8) Komon : Kimono informel, qui peut être porté en ville. Il porte des motifs répétitifs

(9) Furisode : kimono avec de très longues manches (entre 1 mètre et 1 mètre 10) porté par les femmes célibataires (non mariées). C'est un kimono assez formel. On a d'ailleurs un très bel exemple de furisode dans yuyu hakusho, dans un "bonus", avec Botan.

(10) Kitsuke : art de porter le kimono (c'est quelque chose qui s'apprend)

(11) Tabi : chaussette montant jusqu'aux chevilles, avec le gros orteil séparé des autres doigts

(12) Zôri : sandales, qui peuvent être couverte de tissus, de cuir ou de paille tissée.

(13) : au Japon, on donne le nom avant le prénom.

(14)Ko, avec le kanji 蝴 signifie papillon. (J'ai longtemps hésité entre ça et le kanji 蝶 que je trouve plus joli. Il signifie aussi papillon, mais se prononce "chô")et yo avec le kanji 誉 (gloire, honneur). Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il n'est pas utilisé pour écrire le prénom de Yûko dans xxxHolic, vu qu'elle est souvent représentée avec des papillons.

Kiku est un vieux prénom, qui n'est plus utilisé aujourd'hui.


	9. Chapitre 5 partie 1

Deux mauvaises nouvelles (enfin, tout relatif... Pour moi, ça ne l'est pas, parce que je vais avoir tout mon temps pour m'exploser le neurone sur la console): premièrement, cette partie est moins longue que d'habitude (en tout cas, vu le nombre de mots, ça ne m'a pas parut important) et deuxièmement, mon portable est foutu, mon père récupére le sien, il sera absent un moment pour son boulot, je ne sais pas quand il rentre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite.

shunelodie: Je dois dire que ça me touche vraiment que tu aimes tant que ça une de mes fics... Je suis également très heureuse que ça te plaise. En voyant le peu de fanfics en français qu'on pouvait trouver, j'ai décidé d'apporter ma maigre contribution à l'édifice. Mais les fanfics qu'on écrit (du moins pour moi) ne sont pas intéressantes par rapport à ce qu'on peut lire d'autres. Je ne nierais pas le fait que pour moi, écrire est un plaisir... Mais lire ce que je fais... Tout ça pour dire que je suis ravie de voir que ce que je fais plaît, c'est fait pour, après tout.

kitsu34: Question culture japonaise, je ne lis rien en particulier, j'ai acquit mes connaissances par hasard, au fur et à mesure. Evidemment, avant de poster, je vérifie, histoire de voir si je ne dis pas une bêtise. Bien sûr, comme j'en sais déjà, ça prend moins de temps pour vérifier, mais ce travail de vérification me bouffe quand même du temps. Malgré tout, je le fait avec plaisir. Donc, je n'ai aucun ouvrage à te conseiller, mais compte sur moi pour te trouver un site web intéressant! Ensuite, si Kurama n'était pas si ravi que ça de voir Hiei, c'est déjà parce qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu dans la soirée, et qu'il ne voulait pas le voir s'éterniser.

---

Avant de repartir, Hiei était passé dans l'après-midi chez Kurama. A peine avait-il frappé aux carreaux que ce dernier lui ouvrait la fenêtre.

"- Hiei, un de ces jours je finirais par te dire "bon retour à la maison." (1) lui dit Kurama, comme sorte de salut.

- J'ai quelque chose à te rendre."

Il lui tendit la boîte bento.

"- J'en ai pour quelques minutes, après je repars."

Kurama prit la boîte et se poussa pour laisser de la place à Hiei.

"- Fais comme tu veux, je ne te chasse pas, de toutes façons."

Hiei attendit que Kurama referme la fenêtre derrière lui. Puis il se rappela la raison de sa venue.

"- Kurama... Est-ce que ta maison est bien protégée ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- N'importe quel démon peut rentrer chez toi, non ?"

Kurama afficha un sourire ironique.

"- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Cette maison est protégée par un kekkai."

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, et retira une rangée de livre. Sur le bois de l'étagère, un sort avait été collé.

"- Avec ça, aucun démon ne peut rentrer chez moi.

- Et..."

Kurama le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention.

"- Si tu veux parler de toi, j'ai modifié le sort la première fois que je t'ai ramené ici. C'est quelque chose d'assez compliqué, et depuis, je l'ai laissé en état. Tu es le seul à pouvoir entrer ici, dit-il en replaçant les livres. Cela dit, je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas remarqué la présence du kekkai.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un... Mais je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre."

Kurama se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Il prit un stylo et écrivit quelque chose.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air de trop t'y connaître en sorts... Etrange pour un voleur.

- Eh, mon truc c'est plutôt foncer dans le tas, alors..."

Kurama se leva brusquement et posa un de ses doigts sur le flanc droit de Hiei.

"- Une méthode qui n'a pas eu l'air très efficace, il n'y a pas si longtemps..."

La blessure qui lui avait été infligée était refermée depuis des jours, cependant sous le doigt de Kurama la douleur se réveilla si vive, qu'il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un nouveau coup. Hiei s'éloigna d'un bond, mais malgré le fait que Kurama ne le touchait plus, la douleur continuait à le lancer.

"- Mauvais réflexe, lança Kurama en sortant un papier de sa manche."

Il montra le papier à Hiei et le déchira sous ses yeux. Tout à coup, la douleur s'estompa.

"- Le sort ne s'arrête pas tant que tu ne le détruit pas. T'enfuir n'aurais rien résolu, au contraire.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Hiei, incrédule.

- C'est un sort qui fait ressortir la douleur des anciennes blessures. Et encore, je n'ai pas écrit les formules avec mon sang, ce qui le rend encore plus puissant."

Hiei s'énerva.

"- Ca t'amuse de faire des trucs comme ça ?"

Kurama haussa les épaules.

"- Pas plus que ça, mais tu sembles te moquer un peu du sujet, monsieur "je fonce dans le tas". Si tu veux rester en vie, fait un peu plus attention. Je suis sûr que le jour où je t'ai ramassé à moitié mort la dernière fois, tout ce qui t'es arrivé était dû à un sort."

Hiei fronça les sourcils et se plaça sur la défensive.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?

- Je sais que tu es allé voler quelque chose. Et de là, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner que la chose que tu es allée prendre était protégée."

Bon sang, lui ou Yakumo, il ne savait pas qui était le pire. Avec eux, il avait l'impression d'être continuellement surveillé.

"- Comment ? Premièrement, je ne sais même pas comme ça se fait que tu sois au courant. Et deuxièmement, j'ai retiré tous les sorts !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais...

- Quoi ?

- Certains sorts ne sont pas faits pour être retirés. Et j'ai tout de suite deviné que c'est ce que tu avais fait quand je t'ai montré le sort caché dans la bibliothèque sans te voir réagir...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que le sort que je t'ai montré était un leurre, mon cher Hiei. Le vrai sort est caché autre part. Et si quelqu'un devait toucher à celui-là, j'en serais tout de suite alerté."

Hiei se calma. Il est vrai que depuis tout ce temps, il se moquait un peu des sorts. Mais la démonstration de Kurama avait au moins eu le mérite de lui montrer qu'il avait eu tort.

"- Si tu veux, lui dit Kurama, je pourrais t'apprendre à reconnaître les principaux. Je suis assez calé sur le sujet, je connais même des sorts qui ne sont plus utilisé de nos jours.

- Ca n'est pas suffisant."

Hiei venait de se rappeler pourquoi ils avaient commencés à parler sur ce sujet.

"- Comment ?

- Ca empêche les démons de rentrer, mais ça ne les empêche pas de savoir tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

- Et bien... Oui, ils peuvent voir au travers des fenêtres, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire plus.

- Il doit bien exister un moyen pour espionner, non ? J'arrive bien à voir avec..."

Hiei s'arrêta brusquement. Il n'avait pas envie que Kurama sache qu'il l'avait déjà espionné avec son jagan. Malheureusement, comme il s'en doutait, Kurama avait comprit de quoi il voulait parler.

"- Le jagan, c'est différent. Tu es le seul démon du ningenkai à en avoir un. Mon kekkai est fait de façon à ce que tu puisses rentrer ici. Comme je te l'ai dit, le sort est complexe, il aurait été difficile de t'empêcher de voir l'intérieur de ma maison avec ton jagan. J'aurais pu le faire mais je ne pensais pas que l'idée de m'espionner viendrait t'effleurer un jour."

Sentant ses joues rougir, Hiei se retourna pour se donner de la contenance.

"- Je ne t'espionnais pas. C'était juste parce que je m'ennuyais."

Hiei réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, mais ce fut finalement Kurama qui attaqua le sujet.

"- En bref, quelqu'un nous a espionné, et toi tu te demandes comment cela est-il possible ?"

Oui, c'était ça. Sauf qu'au départ, c'était juste pour mettre Kurama en garde. Si Yakumo pouvait l'espionner jusque chez lui sans qu'il le sache, c'était dangereux pour le yohko.

Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, mais il avait une dette envers lui.

Kurama soupira et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce.

"- Pour cette femme, il n'y a rien à faire... Juste un bon coup d'insecticide."

Hiei se releva. Kurama avait dit "cette femme". Il savait déjà que Yakumo le surveillait ?

Il se sentait un peu tranquillisé de voir que le yohko avait un coup d'avance. Et à voir le peu d'importance qu'il donnait à l'affaire rassurait Hiei. Il savait Kurama plus sage que lui, meilleur quand il s'agissait de juger les situations. Après tout, sa réputation l'avait largement précédée, et pas seulement sur ce point. Si Kurama ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, il n'avait pas de souci à se faire pour lui.

Cependant, il se demandait toujours comment faisait Yakumo pour espionner. Kurama ne tarda pas à lui apporter la réponse.

"- Yakumo est un démon insecte. Elle commande aux araignées.

- Yakumo est une araignée ?

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça maintenant, oui... Oui, c'est une araignée, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire avec son tatouage...

- Quel tatouage ?

- ... Bon. Je pense que ça ne fait rien si je te le dis... Elle a un tatouage de papillon...

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- En même temps, il est sur sa fesse gauche."

Hiei resta un moment silencieux.

"- Comment... Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant ?"

Kurama haussa les épaules comme si la réponse tombait sous le sens.

"- Toi aussi ? Il adopta sans le vouloir un ton glacial. Tu t'es laissé séduire par elle ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Et ne me compare pas avec tous ces démons qu'elle collectionne, moi c'était lorsqu'elle était encore membre de la famille Koyo."

Kurama sembla s'étonner du manque de réaction de Hiei.

"- Et bien, tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Hn."

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait furieux envers Yakumo. Kurama était un de ces anciens amants, et elle voulait se venger ? Ou alors essayait-elle de le récupérer ? Quant à Kurama, il semblait prendre toute cette histoire avec beaucoup trop de désinvolture à son goût. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire dans cette histoire. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Et pourtant.

De son côté, Kurama examinait Hiei. Il semblait encore légèrement surpris.

"- Hiei, finit-il par dire, quel âge as-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et c'est quoi ces histoires d'âge ? Déjà Yukina et..."

Il s'arrêta un instant. Si jamais Kurama avait finit par apprendre l'âge de Yukina, et qu'il voyait que Hiei avait le même... Il risquait de faire le rapprochement, et deviner que Yukina était sa sœur. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, s'il y avait une personne qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il était le fils d'une koorime, c'était bien Kurama.

La première fois, s'il ne lui avait pas dit, c'était par habitude. Il ne disait jamais que Yukina était sa sœur. Mais à présent, c'était différent. Il avait peur que Kurama apprenne la vérité sur ses ascendances. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide à chaque fois que Kurama lui posait des questions sur Yukina. Kurama était intelligent, et il redoutait de le voir un jour comprendre qu'il était le frère de Yukina.

Si Kurama devait le savoir un jour...

Pour plus de sûreté, Hiei se mit à mentir.

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me demandes mon âge, mais j'ai au moins cent cinquante ans."

Il aurait voulu se dire plus vieux pou écarter tous risques, mais comme il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les évènements du makai qui précédaient sa naissance, il valait mieux éviter de se faire coincer là-dessus un jour. La suite lui prouva qu'il avait eu entièrement raison.

"- Tu n'étais pas né, c'est pour ça... murmura Kurama. Donc les Koyo ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça, répondit Hiei, rassuré.

- C'est fou ce qu'on oublie vite les choses dans le makai... Enfin, ce n'est pas plus mal. Bref, pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, Yakumo envoie des araignées espionner pour elle. Les araignées qu'elle envoie ne sont pas des démons, alors c'est difficile de les empêcher d'entrer. Tiens, pas plus tard que ce matin, ma mère était contente de voir qu'il y avait une araignée qui traînait dans sa chambre (2). Je l'ai tuée, mais tu dois avouer que c'est difficile de l'empêcher d'espionner.

- Alors, elle est peut-être au courant de notre conversation ?

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aura apprit ? Rien qu'elle ne sache déjà.

- Elle sait que le sort que tu m'as montré est un leurre.

- Contrairement à toi, Yakumo est très calée sur ce niveau, et elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à comprendre que ce n'est pas le sort qui sert à dresser le kekkai. Et puis, pourquoi venir chez moi ? Elle peut me retrouver n'importe où.

- Ca ne t'inquiète pas ?

- J'ai un ennemi autrement plus dangereux qu'elle. Certes, l'ennemi en question est encore dans le makai, sans doutes endormi pour des années... Mais si un jour on devrait découvrir là-bas que Yohko Kurama est en vie... Je risque de ne plus le rester longtemps... Bon, évidemment j'exagère, ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger. La personne en question est tellement retorse qu'elle serait capable de me laisser en vie rien que pour me faire dire que je n'ai pas su mettre à jour ses plans. Tu comprends donc qu'à côté, Yakumo ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure."

La désinvolture qu'adopta de Kurama eut le don d'énerver Hiei. Plus que ça, c'était de voir que lui-même s'inquiétait plus de l'affaire que le principal intéressé.

"- Je me casse, lança Hiei, et je crois que tu ne me reverra pas de si tôt.

- Tu t'en vas ? Où ça ?

- Au mont Fuji.

- Comment ça ?" Kurama sembla soudainement intéressé.

"- Tu y vas comment ? En train ?

- Hn. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est un transport qu'utilisent les humains.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? J'y vais à pied, on m'a dit que ce n'était pas loin.

- Géographiquement, non... Vu que c'est dans la préfecture de Yamanachi (3)... C'est sûr que c'est proche. En train, ça doit prendre une heure et demie... Mais à pied...

- Je suis plus rapide qu'un train.

- Oui, tu es rapide, mais n'exagérons pas non plus... Et puis sur la durée...

- Tu me saoûles."

Hiei s'apprêta à repartir, mais Kurama l'arrêta.

"- Attends ! Est-ce que tu y es déjà allé, au mont Fuji ?

- Non.

- Alors fait attention à toi... Et j'ai des choses à te donner... Attends un peu..."

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un petit sachet. De ce sachet, il en tira une graine, à laquelle il transféra de son youki.

"- Tiens, dit-il en la tendant à Hiei, si jamais tu as un problème, laisse-la retomber au sol."

Hiei donna coup sur le bras de Kurama, reculant la graine de sa vue, mais dès qu'il sentit la chaleur de la peau du yohko sous ses propres doigts, il retira vivement sa main.

"- J'ai pas besoin de tes conneries.

- J'insiste."

Ce fut plus le regard que le ton sans détours qu'adopta Kurama qui finit par décider Hiei. En affichant autant que possible sa réticence, il prit la graine et la mis dans sa poche.

"- Voilà, tu es content ? Rien d'autre ?

- Si, il y a quelque chose."

Il sortit rapidement une feuille de papier, et écrivit une lettre.

"- Tu donneras ça à Konohana Sakuya. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment elle se fait appeler... On la connaît aussi sous les noms de Sengen Myôjin, ou Asama. Bref, peu importe le nom qu'elle se donne. Tu lui donneras cette lettre."

Hiei croisa les bras.

"- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?"

Kurama fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir un instant. Au bout d'un moment, il lui adressa un léger sourire.

"- Parce que tu as une dette envers moi, dit-il, et que le moyen est venu de l'effacer."

Hiei se saisit de la lettre d'un mouvement rageur, la froissant exprès au passage.

"- Et tu peux la lire, mais comme c'est du japonais ancien, je doute que tu y comprennes quelque chose.

- Toi... C'est bien parce que tu m'y obliges que je le fais. Mais je te signale que je n'ai pas l'intention de chercher ta Kono quelque chose. Si jamais je lui tombe dessus, je lui donne la lettre, autrement ne compte pas sur moi pour la chercher.

- Je n'y ai pas compté un seul instant" répondit Kurama avec un sourire mystérieux, comme seul lui savait le faire.

Hiei ouvrit finalement la fenêtre et s'apprêta à partir.

"- Tu as oublié de dire "ojamashimashita" (4), lança Kurama d'un ton ironique.

- Je t'emmerde !"

Et sur ces civilités, Hiei s'éloigna en quelques bonds.

---  
Il avait eut tord de croire que c'était si simple de s'y rendre. Il n'aurait pas du faire confiance à Yakumo. Celle-ci lui avait affirmé que le voyage ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps. Il avait couru depuis qu'il était parti de chez Kurama, mais il n'était pas encore arrivé à destination.

Enfin, plus que tout, il se demandait ce que Ohji pouvait faire dans un endroit pareil. Certes, il n'attachait pas beaucoup d'importance aux promesses de Yakumo, mais celle-ci lui avait fait le serment de lui rendre tout l'argent s'il s'avérait qu'elle s'était trompée.

A bout de souffle, Hiei se reposa un peu. D'où il était, la montagne pouvait presque paraître proche, mais il savait bien qu'il lui faudrait plus de quelques heures avant d'y arriver. Il avait eu tord de compter sur sa vitesse. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de parcourir de si grandes distances en si peu de temps. Il s'était largement surestimé sur cette affaire.

En plus de cela, il commençait à avoir faim. Ce fichu yohko, au lieu de lui donner cette graine inutile, il n'aurait pas pu lui offrir à manger ? Il le nourrissait bien, d'habitude. Sa pause terminée, il se remit en route. Cependant, il ne se dépêcha pas autant qu'au départ, et il s'arrêta très régulièrement sur la route, histoire de ses reposer un peu.

On était le petit matin quand il atteignit enfin la montagne. Le ciel commençait à rougeoyer, et les oiseaux qui peuplaient la forêt se montraient extrêmement bruyants.

Avant toutes choses, il entreprit de chercher du gibier. Heureusement pour lui, il trouva assez facilement un énorme sanglier.  
Il le décapita d'un rapide coup d'épée. On trouvait des choses assez semblables dans le makai, à la différence que les sangliers qu'il chassait là-bas étaient beaucoup plus forts, hargneux et dangereux.

Il trouva un long morceau de bois et entreprit d'y planter la bête. Puis il l'installa sur deux branches, sous lesquelles il empila un bûcher, qu'il alluma d'un geste désinvolte.

Quand la cuisson fut terminée, il mangea le sanglier. Le chemin qu'il avait fait l'avait fatigué, et il ne laissa presque rien sur la carcasse.  
Enfin, il jeta de la terre pour éteindre le feu, et s'installa dans un arbre pour se reposer. Il valait mieux attendre qu'il soit parfaitement reposé pour entreprendre ses recherches.

Quand il se réveilla, à en juger par la position du soleil, on devait être en fin de mâtinée. Il se leva de sa branche, et d'un bond se jucha sur la cime de l'arbre sur lequel il était en train de dormir. Il y avait bien quelques habitations aux alentours, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir une âme qui vive. Certes, il sentait bien l'odeur de quelques ningen, mais ça n'était pas des ningen qu'il cherchait.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur d'un seul monstre. Pourtant Yakumo lui avait dit que la région en regorgeait. Il ôta son bandeau pour découvrir son jagan. Il avait déjà rencontré Ohji, et maintenant qu'il était sensé être proche de lui, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le trouver. Mais bizarrement, il ne put rien entrevoir. Quelque chose l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait dans cette forêt.  
Intrigué, il essaya son jagan dans une des villes alentours, mais cette fois, rien de notable ne se passait. Il essaya à nouveau dans la forêt, mais il ne vit que le noir absolu.

Etrange. Ni Yakumo ni Kurama ne l'avait mis en garde contre ce genre de choses.

En désespoir de cause, il se laissa retomber au sol. Il aurait plus de chances de voir quelque chose d'ici.

Il erra dans la forêt pendant une journée complète. En temps normal, il aurait déjà abandonné devant le manque de résultat, mais deux choses le faisait tenir : l'idée de vengeance envers un démon qui s'était joué de lui, et le fait que malgré qu'il n'avait encore rien trouvé, il avait l'impression que quelque chose vivait ici.

C'était un sentiment assez indéfinissable, et plutôt désagréable, un peu comme s'il était surveillé.  
Il passa le plus clair de son temps à errer dans les bois. Au bout d'une journée, il s'installa près d'un lac. Il se déshabilla rapidement et plongea dans l'eau.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas baigné de la sorte. Dans les parcs dans lesquels il passait sa nuit, les ningen avaient installés des genres de bassins qu'il utilisait quelque fois pour se laver. Mais il était plutôt habitué à se laver dans des lacs ou des rivières.  
La nuit était tombée, et le reflet troublé qu'elle offrait à la surface du lac renforçait les rides de l'eau que Hiei provoquait à chacun de ses mouvements.

Un fois sorti de l'eau, sec et rhabillé, Hiei s'installa dans un arbre et s'endormi.

---  
Les quatre jours suivants s'étaient déroulés d'une façon totalement identique. Il tuait du gibier quand il avait faim, et passait ses journées à arpenter la forêt. Il avait un peu plut, mais caché sous les arbres, Hiei avait à peine senti quelques gouttes de pluie. Il avait également rencontré quelques humains, qui randonnaient dans la forêt, mais dès qu'il les avait entendu, il s'était caché hors de leur vue, dans le feuillage fourni d'un arbre.

Depuis la veille, il restait dans la même zone. Celle-ci, peu étendue, paraissait plus étrange que le reste de la forêt. Il semblait flotter dans l'air comme une odeur qui rappelait le makai. De plus, il avait la nette impression que de la magie avait été utilisée ici. Avec tout cela, il en avait déduit qu'il existait ici comme un passage, dont il s'évertuait à trouver l'entrée.

Il avait inspecté chaque parcelle de la zone, depuis les pierres jusqu'aux arbres. A la fin de la journée, il approfondit ses recherches sur un rocher en particulier. De lui, semblait émaner comme une sorte de flux...

Le rocher était assez gros, mais il aurait du normalement pouvoir le soulever. Or, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait pu fournir, le rocher n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Harassé, Hiei se laissa retomber, s'asseyant sur le rocher. Un sort devait le sceller, pour bouger le rocher Hiei devait donc trouver le sort. Oui mais... S'il devait trouver un sceau, comment savoir si c'était un leurre ou un vrai ?

Hiei se releva et entreprit de chercher au sol dans les proches alentours. Que ce soit un leurre ou non, il devait trouver quelque chose. Et même si c'était un leurre, quelqu'un arriverait forcément, et même si ce quelqu'un lui était hostile, il s'agirait d'une avancée. Depuis qu'il était dans cette forêt, il n'avait pas rencontré un seul monstre.

La nuit était tombée quand Hiei abandonna la partie. Malgré ses efforts, il n'avait rien trouvé. Cependant, il y avait des fortes chances pour que la pierre scelle effectivement un passage. A force de rester à côté, il en avait même acquit la certitude. Et s'il s'agissait d'un passage, il y aurait forcément, à un moment ou un autre, des gens pour y passer.

Hiei monta en haut d'un arbre et s'installa dans une branche. De là où il était, juste au dessus du rocher, il ne pouvait pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il se passerait. De plus, les feuilles offraient en retour une excellente protection. A moins de savoir qu'il était là, personne ne pouvait le voir. Et pour éviter qu'on ne le repère, il masqua son énergie.

Il avait l'habitude de veiller, mais n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de regarder inlassablement le rocher en dessous de lui, le sommeil avait finit par le gagner. Bientôt, les rêves commencèrent à peupler son sommeil. Plus exactement, les cauchemars.

Le cauchemar.

A nouveau, il voyait cette femme, qui pleurait en lui donnant sa pierre. Elle lui demandait de revenir pour les tuer, elle en première.  
Et puis elle le laissa tomber. La dernière chose qu'il vit d'elle, se fut ses mains, comme tendues vers lui pour le retenir. Ses mains, sur lesquelles on pouvait voir des brûlures, malgré les sorts qui le tenaient prisonnier, et la magie qu'elle-même avait utilisé.

Et la chute. Cette chute si longue, et qui lui semblait sans fin. Tellement longue, que malgré la peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de toucher le sol, il redoutait de ne jamais la voir se terminer.

"- ...etour...fant...or..."

Hiei se leva brusquement. Il avait senti quelque chose, comme une présence. Et puis, dans son sommeil, il était certain d'avoir entendue une voix... Une voix infiniment douce, une voix de femme.

Un craquement finit de le réveiller complètement. Il faisait encore nuit, mais il n'avait aucun mal à voir chacun des détails. En dessous de lui, deux démons se tenaient en face de la pierre. Tous deux s'entaillèrent l'index, et de leur sang ils tracèrent des signes sur le rocher. Aussitôt, la pierre s'illumina d'une lueur si vive que Hiei fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, les deux démons avaient disparus, et les signes tracés sur la pierre commençaient à s'estomper.

Hiei se laissa retomber d'un bond, et il examina les signes. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient commencé à disparaître, Hiei vit très bien que chacun des démons avait tracé le kanji de "l'ouverture".

Ce qui, en y réfléchissant, paraissait à présent tellement évident.

Il planta ses canines dans son index, et appuya sur son doigt jusqu'à ce que le sang se mette à perler. Il se mit à tracer le kanji d'une main malhabile. Il espérait que l'ordre dans lequel on traçait les traits ne devaient pas obligatoirement être correct, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu, même pour son propre nom.

Dès qu'il traça le dernier trait, son sang se mit à briller, bientôt suivit par le rocher. Cette fois, il s'attendait à la vive lueur, mais malgré tout, il ne parvint pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

Dès qu'il sentit que la lumière avait disparut, il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux.

Le rocher était toujours en face de lui. Les mêmes arbres poussaient autour, absolument tout était identique. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas quitté la forêt. Pourtant, c'était comme s'il était dans un autre lieu.

Il avait quitté un endroit inhabité. A présent, au milieu de la forêt, se dressaient entre les arbres une multitude de petites chaumières. Et autour de lui, sans prêter la moindre attention à Hiei, des démons de toutes sortes vaquaient à leurs préoccupations.

Il lui fallut bien quelques instants pour se remettre de la surprise. Et la première chose à laquelle il pensa, avant de partir pour retrouver Ohji, ce fut de faire des reproches à Kurama et Yakumo quand il les reverrait. Aucun des deux ne leur avait expliqué comment parvenir jusqu'ici.

Il arrêta un gamin qui courrait dans sa direction.

"- Dis-moi, dit-il à l'enfant, est-ce que tu connaîtrais un Ohji ?"

L'enfant le regarda un instant, sans répondre, comme s'il ne le comprenait pas. Au moment où Hiei allait s'énerver, il leva son bras et pointa dans une direction.

Hiei suivit la direction que l'enfant lui avait désignée. Il était vraisemblablement dans un village, comme on pouvait en trouver parfois dans le makai. Partout, il pouvait voir des démons de toutes races. Il vit même une petite kitsune, avec un corps d'humain mais des oreilles et une queue de renard, jouer avec une balle. La balle lui échappa des mains, et roula jusqu'à lui, mais alors que Hiei faisait mine de lui donner un coup de pied pour l'écarter de son chemin, l'enfant afficha une mine affolée. Hiei laissa donc la balle où elle était.  
Arrivé dans une portion du village, Hiei se mit à renifler. L'odeur qu'il sentait était commr un mélange de celle des humains et de celle d'un démon. A nouveau, il arrêta un passant.

"- Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain Ohji ?"

L'homme le regarda, et comme l'enfant, il tendit son doigt dans une direction, sans prononcer un mot.

Hiei se rapprocha de la maison que l'homme lui avait désignée. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Il reconnaissait bien là l'odeur de la personne qu'il cherchait.

Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, Hiei ouvrit la porte de la maison, pour la refermer derrière lui. Puis il tira l'épée de son foureau.  
Il s'avança dans la maison, faisant coulisser une porte. Un homme se trouvait derrière.

"- Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux..."

L'homme s'arrêta dès qu'il vit à qui il avait affaire.

"- Toi... Le démon de feu !"

Avant qu'Hiei puisse avoir le temps de réagir, Ohji s'élança à vive allure à l'arrière de la maison. Mais Hiei le rejoignit rapidement, au moment où Ohji se retrouvait dehors. D'un geste brusque, il le plaqua contre un arbre.

"- J'ai des choses à te demander, gronda-t-il en plaçant son épée contre la gorge de Ohji. Tout d'abord..."

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Abasourdi, il porta sa main gauche sur son ventre, avant de la ramener tremblante sous ses yeux. Elle était rouge de son sang.

N'ayant plus la force de se tenir debout, il se laissa retomber au sol. Levant la tête avec difficulté, il vit une demi douzaine de démons. Certains avaient une arme à la main, couverte de son propre sang.

Son esprit commençait à s'embrumer. Alors qu'il attendait le coup de grâce de la part d'un de ses agresseurs, il eut la vague impression que les démons s'échappaient en courant. Il ne savait pas si c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, et il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine, c'est qu'il allait mourir.

Cependant, la dernière personne à laquelle il pensa avant de se laisser sombrer, ce n'était pas Yukina, comme lui-même aurait pu le croire.

"- Kurama, murmura-t-il, cette fois-ci tu n'arriveras pas à me sauver."

----

(1) se dit "okaeri (nasai)", en réponse à "tadaima", que l'on dit surtout quand on rentre chez soi. On peut ne pas le traduire, mais j'ai préféré le faire.

(2) au Japon, c'est l'araignée du matin qui porte chance, contrairement à nous (araignée du matin, chagrin).

(3) le mont Fuji est à la limite des préfectures de Shizuoka et Yamanashi, au sud ouest de Tokyo.

(4) ojamashimashita : ce qu'on doit dire quand on quitte la maison de quelqu'un.


End file.
